Shades of Solace
by ElementalGuardianProtector
Summary: "You don't know the first thing about me, Kyouya-san!" She jerked away from him with tears in her eyes. He gently took her chin and made her look up at him. Silver clashed with White. "Tell me, Aura... Do you know the first thing about yourself?"
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone! As you can see, I'm ****ElementalGuardianProtector****, the authoress of this story, and I'll be your hostess****! I am finally bringing to you the revised version of Shades of Solace, which has been long overdue! Woot woot! The revised version has a lot of differences from the original version and, in my opinion, is written much better so it is highly recommended that you read it or re-read it if you've read Shades of Solace in the past! :)**

**Kyouya: Hm... So it's true, then... She's finally made her way to Ouran High School Host Club...**

**Me: Yep! Just so that the readers can keep up with the flow of time, this story begins in mid-July; on July 17th, to be exact. The Japanese school year begins in mid-September and ends in mid-July, so the last day of school was the day prior to the day this story begins on - July 16th!**

**Kyouya: Because she's picky and knows that there are people out there like her, EGP has asked me to explain the ages of the Host Club members. Hitachiin Hikari and Kaoru are seventeen - their birthday falls on June 9th, so they turned seventeen about a month ago. Fujioka Haruhi is sixteen - her birthday falls on February 4th, so even though she and the twins are in the same grade, because of her date of birth, she's about eight months behind them in age. Suoh Tamaki is eighteen - his birthday is April 8th, which passed about three months ago. Haninozuka Mitsukuni and Morinozuka Takashi are nineteen; Hani-sempai's birthday is February 29th because he was born on a leap year so he has about seven months to go until he's twenty and Mori-sempai's birthday is on May 5th, so he has about nine months to go before he's twenty. And finally, I'm seventeen - my birthday's on November 22nd, so I'll be eighteen in about four months. Additionally; Haruhi and the twins are going to be second year high school students, Tamaki and I are going to be third year high school students, and Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai are going to be first year college students.**

**Me: -nod nod- Thanks, Kyouya-kun! Okay, well, here goes nothing! Chapter One, coming right up!**

**Kyouya: ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but this story and her characters.**

Chapter One

It was a bright and sunny mid-July day. The warm yellow sun was high in the sky and the summer temperature was pleasant. Outside, the birds were chirping and the world seemed to be enjoying the peaceful bliss.

A teenage girl left the gorgeous balcony of the stately manison she resided in and forced herself away from the beautiful sight with a heavy sigh. She was sixteen years of age with soft glowing milk chocolate brown skin, long and straight solid black hair that curled fancily at the ends, and strange but gorgeous white eyes that brought out even more of her beauty against her skin and hair color. She wore a white shirt beneath a thin elbow-sleeved black mini-jacket, a black skirt that came down to her knees, black sandals with straps made of silver jewelry, a silver charm bracelet with a silver heart locket connected to it on each of her wrists, and silver hoop earrings.

The older teenager made her way back to her dresser and stared at her reflection thoughtfully.

_Everything is so tranquil and serene. So... __**Perfect**__. A little__** too **__perfect..._

She was a hybrid of several races, her elegant mother being half-African American, half-Japanese and her father being half-Dominican, half-German. There were also traces of Italian and French in her family. Given this advantage of unusual exposure to different languages, she, like her parents, was bilingual. She was able to speak English, Japanese, Chinese, German, Italian, French, Spanish, and Latin very fluently. She was always the top of her class in everything since her entrance into schooling - her school being a prestigious private academy - and received several awards for her excelling and outstanding academic accomplishments and clean, flawless scholastic record. Also, for her outstanding musical talent and ability on the flute, clarinet, violin, piano, and saxophone - a genius for mastering a variety of each instrument - and she had countless awards.

Yet, in spite all of this 'perfection'...

She _still_ seemed to be unbearably sad and lonely...

_...Is this... __**Me**__? This person staring back from the reflecting mirror... Is that who __**I**__ am? Who __**are **__you__...__** 'O Perfect One'**__?"_

The girl gently placed a hand on the mirror, her reflection staring back at her.

_"Aurora... You will be faced with a life-changing decision. It will not be a decision that I can make for you. It will not be a decision that Rika can make for you. My dear, it will be a decision that only __**you**__ can make - for better or for worse. For now, you are able to follow a single road in your life... But eventually you will come to a fork in that road. Once you choose which way to go, that decision will be permanent. You will be unable to undo what has been done and you will be forced to travel down that particular path for the rest of your life. It's a choice between what you must do and what you desire to do... It's a decision that only you can determine as right or wrong. A choice that__** you**__ can only make once you fully and completely discover and understand who 'you' are. Despite everything that is at stake, Aurora... Search the depths of your heart for the __**true **__answer. Don't do what someone __**tells**__ you is right... Do what you honestly__** believe**__ is right." _

The young female took a deep and shaky breath as she tried to shake off the nostalgic feeling that was washing over her. _"That's right. It's a decision... That only I can make. But I... I'm still too weak to make such decisions on my own. All I can do for now is try to live up to the high expectations that so many have already set for me. Even__ if__ I hate it... Even __though it'__s so scary... In Okaa-san's pre__senc__e... In __**everyone's**__ presence... I mustn't be anything less than pe__rfect__. I mustn't break this thin thread of perfection that I'm balancing on above the sea of insanity."_ She thought.

_"I must__ also do much more than simply balance myself on this thin thread. I must walk it - carefully, flawlessly, and perfectly."_

**XxXxXxX**

"Tachibana, how far away are we from the Takashima Mansion?" The seventeen year old son of Ootori Yoshio demanded to know without looking up from his laptop as he typed away on it arduously. "Not too far, sir. We'll be arriving shortly." Tachibana Shito answered before flickering his eyes to the rear view mirror, "School let out for you yesterday, didn't it, Kyouya-sama? What are you so busy doing back there? I can hear your_ typing_ louder than I can hear myself_ thinking_..." "My apologies. Yes, yesterday was my last day of school for the year, but I'm still very busy - after all, businesses and clubs don't run themselves." Ootori Kyouya responded. "I see. Business men are probably the busiest people on the face of the planet... I could _never_ be one." Tachibana muttered before going back to concentrating on his driving.

Kyouya went back to his business as well - continuing to research and do a background check on his new and first client:

Hasegawa Yumiko Aurora

_"Kyouya. Do you recall the Hasegawa Family?" Yoshio asked his youngest son before he had even had the chance to fully enter his father's office. "Faintly, yes. Why do you ask, Otou-san?" Kyouya answered as he closed the door behind him and took a seat in front of his father._

_"Hasegawa Zutaka and Takashima Rika have a young daughter named Hasegawa Yumiko Aurora - she goes by Aura. She's around your age. To spare you unnecessary details, I'll summarize things for you. Takashima-chan would like for Aurora to become a sophisticated young lady with proper etiquette, social mannerism, and coping skills so that she may become a legitimate candidate for the Hasegawa succession. Takashima-chan asked that you be Aurora's mentor/employer and she your student/client - she even went as far as giving you all rights and authority over Aurora and has already paid our family quite a hefty sum of money." Yoshio began to explain._

_"Naturally, I suspect that she gets something out of this compromise... Exposing Aurora to suitable candidates for courting maybe be one of her motives, considering Aurora is less likely to gain the Hasegawa Council's approval without an influencial aristocrat courting her. Regardless, I feel that the Ootori Family will profit from this deal just as much as Takashima-chan should, if not more. That is why a contract has been written, legally binding the two of you together. Starting tomorrow and until the beginning of the new year, you and Aurora are sealed by a social contract. She will be living with you and Fuuyumi - she will follow your every instruction. And even though Takashima-chan has signed her over as one, try not to think of her as your servant. Try to think of her more along the lines of a female companion, if you will."_

_"I see... If you believe it to be beneficial to our family, then I will do it. Is there anything I should know about this girl before I do a personal research and background check of her on my own?" Kyouya inquired. "...Have you ever heard of Katabawa Academy, Kyouya?" Yoshio leaned back in his chair. Kyouya shook his head, "Iie, Otou-san. I have not."_

_"Katabawa Academy is a secret, special school for children ranging from kindergarten to grade twelve with special abilities. Aurora is one of those children and by far one of the most talented. Aurora is extrememly gifted with several different abilities. She's a genius and is capable of surpassing even her talented older brother."_

_"...Otou-san, this is all too hard to believe."_

_"Believe what you will. It isn't necessary that you know this - I just figured that you would find this information on your own, so I might as well save you a little bit of trouble. Hasegawa-san, Takashima-chan, Suoh-san and I were all colleagues at Ouran University. Hasegawa-san is the closest thing I have to a true and trust worthy friend and, to this very day, we are still close with a strong sense of reliance on one another. I believe he would be thrilled if you and Aurora were to become friends just as we had, as well."_

_"If you insist..."_

_"You and Aurora will be able to learn a lot from one another - especially you, Kyouya. This is my personal order to you: Help that little girl become truly happy."_

_"As an Ouran Host-bu Member, it is my sworn duty to make all girls of all ages happy."_

_"Do not assume this will be an easy and trivial task for you and your friends, my son. Helping Aurora give a real smile out of pure joy... Helping her become truly happy... Helping her discover who she is and determine aspects of life for herself... These things will be very difficult and arduous tasks, indeed."_

_"Wakatta yo, Otou-san. Is there anything else?"_

_"Only one. Takashima-chan is having Aurora's belongings gradually moved into Fuuyumi's mansion - see to it that Aurora is comfortable once she gets there. Takashima-chan is paying a lot of money, so I want you to take extremely good care of her daughter. That will be all. You may be excused."_

"Kyouya-sama, we're here."

Kyouya looked up, realizing that the stretch limousine had come to a stop in front of a magnificent and stately mansion. "Hm... Looks like it's time to find out what exactly it is that I'm dealing with here." The Ootori heir closed his laptop before pushing up his glasses professionally.

"I believe it's time I meet this Hasegawa Aura."

**XxXxXxX**

_"A social contract?"_

_"That is correct. Ootori-san and I agreed to bind you and his youngest son, Ootori Kyouya, into a social contract. It has already been signed the everything has already been finalized. I have already had the maids begin to pack your things because, starting tomorrow, you will be living with Ootori-kun and his older sister. When school comes back into session, you and Ootori-kun will both be attending Ouran Koukou, the high school your father, Ootori-san, Yuzuru-kun and I all attended - you as a second year student and Ootori-kun as a third year student. For the duration of this contract, which is about five and a half months, you will legally be similar to a servant to Ootori-kun, though Ootori-san would prefer for the two of you to think of each other as companions. Ootori-kun will teach you everything you need to know and put into use in order to become your father's successor." Rika fully explained to her daughter, who slowly nodded in response._

_"I see..."_

_"You__** do**__ understand why I have to do this... Don't you, Aura? I'm doing this because it's in your best interest - this is for __**you**__. In your current condition, you stand no chance of surpassing Ichiru-san. No matter how many cute outfits I put you in, no matter how you do your hair, no matter how big your vocabulary becomes, no matter how perfect you seem, it__** always **__shows. You're nothing but an empty shell of failing perfection with no social or coping skills. A useless girl who is barely qualified for the Hasegawa succession. Even__** Melody**__ is more qualified to be the Hasegawa successor than__** you**__."_

_"I... Gomen nasai..." _

_"I longed for a magnificient son like Ichiru-san... But instead, I got a dull daughter whose smile is either bittersweet or sad, has no self esteem, and can't bring a smile to the faces of men like she should be able to despite all of her physical beauty." Rika sighed._

_"Things would have been so much easier had you been born a boy instead of a broken, insignificant girl who never ceases to disappoint me. Even so, you are my daughter and you do have Hasegawa blood running through your veins. With Ootori-kun's assistance, you will be more than capable. You simply must be__** superb**__! Because Ichiru-san is the first born and also male, he has the upper hand. So in order to surpass him, you have to be perfect, with every step you take. To be flawless... To be careful and without mistake... __**That**__ is the only way."_

"'I must be perfect'... That was a decision you had made for me long ago. A decision made by you... That I have been trying my hardest to execute efficiently." Aura murmured to herself as she stared out into the scenery of the beautiful summer day once she had made her way back out to her balcony.

_"Okaa-san,_ _I realize how worthless I am to you. I'm aware that you despise me and I acknowledge the fact that you can't stand to even look at me. I know that you wanted a son and not a good-for-nothing daughter who hardly looks a thing like you. I know... That you have yet to forgive me for what I've done to you._ _I know that you hate the way I turned out, but... The only reason I turned out this way was because I thought this was what __**you**__ wanted. But now I know - this isn't good enough for you. I'll... __**Never**__ be good enough for you. That's why... If it's something you want... I'll do __**anything**__–__ without complaint or hesitation. After all... That may be the only way I can make up for what happened so long ago..."_

"Aura? Are you ready? We mustn't keep Ootori-kun waiting - the Ootoris are very busy people."

The sound of the familiar voice reeled Aura back into reality and shook her free of the memory of the discussion she had held with her mother yesterday. The sixteen year old daughter of Hasegawa Zutaka once again left the balcony and entered the empty room that used to belong to her, walking in to find a beautiful young woman with smooth skin that was of a caramel complexion, long and straight brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and eyes that were of a dark chocolate brown color. She appeared to be twenty five years old.

"I'm here to make sure you didn't forget anything before Ootori-kun arrives to pick you up. Are you sure everything has been packed and taken to the Shidou Mansion?" Rika asked. Aura nodded without saying a single word. "Hm... Well, that's good." Rika leaned back against the wall thoughtfully. Minutes of silence passed before Rika finally decided to speak up, "...Another advantage that would help you in winning succession rights from your father... Would be courting Suoh Tamaki."

Aura's body visibly cringed, but the gesture fell onto blind eyes. "I have decided that once you've fulfilled your contract with Ootori-kun, you should court Suoh Tamaki. Considering how close Yuzuru-kun and your father are and how influencial the Suoh Family is, we could definitely use Suoh-kun to our advantage. Yuzuru-kun and I have already spoken about this and you have his approval. Once we finish discussing the terms, we will present this proposition to his mother, Shizue-san, because she is the head of the Suoh Family. Though your father is the head, nine of the most respected members of his family form the Hasegawa Council - they are the ones who must approve of every decision. If we can get both the Hasegawa Council and Shizue-san to agree to certain conditions, courtship between you and Suoh-kun will be official and the position your father's successor will be almost guaranteed to you." Rika informed her daughter.

"...Hai, Okaa-san. I'll do anything asked of me. If... That's what you believe is best." Aura murmured submissively to her mother. "It's good that you're willing to be obedient because it isn't as though you have an actual say in the matter, either way. You'll do as I say - _always_." Rika retorted.

At that moment, the door bell rung and echoed throughout the mansion.

"The maids are busy. Go answer the door for me. I will be downstairs in a few minutes." Rika ordered, turning her back on the Hasegawa heiress before another word could be said. Aura left the room and descended down a few flights of stairs so that she could answer the front door. "Hello? Who is-" Aura began as she opened the door, but stopped. On the other side of said door was a person whom she had never seen before - a tall, handsome, cool-looking young man with flawless and smooth pale white skin, short and silky black hair, and intelligent greyish-silver eyes with thin glasses.

Ootori Kyouya.

"Hajimemashite. Is Takashima-san home?" Kyouya asked. "Hai..." Aura turned her head away, avoiding eye contact with the stranger.

"That's good. May I come in? Boku wa Ootori Kyouya... Surely Takashima-san is expecting me?"

"Yes, she is... Okaa-san is upstairs taking care of a few last things. She'll be down soon."

Aura stepped aside, allowing the Ootori heir to enter her mother's home. "Arigatou. You must be the famous Hasegawa Aura that I've heard so much about. It's an absolute _pleasure_ to be in the presence of such a beautiful young lady." Kyouya took Aura's hand and kissed it lightly. The Hasegawa heiress shifted uncomfortably and pulled away from Kyouya with a slight jerk. Kyouya frowned, "I'm sorry... Did I do something to offend you?" "Ah... No... Ano... G-gomen." She apologized as she took a few small steps back, distancing herself with her hands held in front of her and her eyes focused on the ground.

"Are you afraid of me, Hasegawa-chan? You're trying so hard to distance yourself and haven't looked up from the ground once since you answered the door."

"Ah... That's because..."

"I'm sure you aren't ignorant of the position we're both in. My father and your mother have signed us into a five and a half month long social contract... All legal authorities over you have also been granted to me. By legal terms, you are as good as my servant, though Otou-san would rather me treat you as a companion. I'm telling you this so that you don't worry about how you will be treated - I have absolutely no interest in mistreating you. I will handle you with gentleness, but all I ask is that you remember one thing..." Kyouya gently held Aura's chin with his fingertips before forcing her to look him directly in his eyes.

"...Our relationship is nothing more than a business deal. All I am to you is an employer... All you are to me is a client. Nothing more and nothing less."

With those words, Silver clashed with White for the very first time.

_SWOOSH!_

Before Aura's hand could make connect with flesh, the young man caught her wrist. "...That is _perfectly_ fine with me, Kyouya-san. Our relationship..._ Is_ purely for the sake of business. I understand that. I have no desire to be anything more than that... With a person like _you_...!" Aura glared up at her employer.

_Those eyes, so silver and hard..._

_Those eyes, so beautiful, hide everything away from me..._

_Everything except their__** true **__intentions._

"Aura! How dare you raise your hand to Ootori-kun?"

The two teenagers turned to see Rika walking towards them. "Please excuse my daughter's behavior. She's never displayed any signs of aggression before and I guarantee you... That was her_ last_." She looked hard and pointedly at Aura. "It's quite alright. It's my fault, really. She's being shy, so perhaps I came onto her too forcefully. Besides, she didn't hit me." Kyouya insisted with a kind and handsome smile that Rika gladly returned. "Aura! Bow your head! This is Ootori Kyouya. Starting today, you will do _everything_ and_ anything_ he asks of you, no matter what it may be. Do you understand?" She said to the younger female. "Takashima-san, while you were busy, I was attempting to socialize with Hasegawa-chan... And you're right - I _can _tell she lacks social skills." Kyouya fixed his glasses.

"Unlike her_ older brother_."

Aura swallowed hard that mentioning of her brother. "I... I'm sure that you are not _nearly_ as good once compared to _your_ older siblings either, Kyouya-san." "Aura!" Rika glared darkly at her daughter, but Kyouya continued, completely unfazed. "Hm... I suppose you do have a point, Hasegawa-chan. Are you ready to go? My limo is waiting outside. I'll give you a quick tour of the Shidou Mansion once we get there." He gestured for the Hasegawa heiress to take his hand.

"...Your eyes. They hide so much from me but, at the very least, I can see your true nature. Kyouya-san, you're not even looking at me - not at all. You're looking straight_ through_ me. Calculating, juding, forming opinions, and setting expections without knowing a single thing about me... Just like everyone else." Aura walked straight past the cool type, rejecting his offering.

_I can't see into the depths of those mysterious eyes, but I can see the self-interested motives they have taken no effort in hiding. That is all I need to see... To be sure of one thing: You're no different than the rest, Ootori Kyouya._

"...My eyes... Hm." Kyouya whispered thoughtfully as Aura left the mansion. Seeing Rika begin to go after Aura, he stopped her, "Takashima-san, did you hear an engine start up? I suspect that Hasegawa-chan has already directed one of your chauffeurs to take her elsewhere. You shouldn't worry about her for now - I'll find her later. She needs time to take this all in... She doesn't seem to want to be separated from you. Even more than that, she'll need time to adjust and warm up to me."

"If you insist, Ootori-kun... I will leave Aura up to you. I will also ask that you drop all formalities with her and simply address her by name. There is no need for them - you won't be strangers for long, considering the fact that you will be living together and this social contract makes her more than simply an acquaintance to you. I'll let you decide on how you would like for her to address you, whether it be formally or informally." Rika told the cool-type.

"Hai, Takashima-san. In case it slipped your mind, Otou-san is hosting a formal ball at the Ootori Estate tonight. He would be more than honored if you attended, I'm sure."

"I'm flattered. I fully intend to attend what might be considered the ball of the century. Yuzuru-kun will more than likely be my date."

"It's nice to know that Suoh-san will be attending as well. I hope that the both of you enjoy yourselves and that the ball meets your high expectations. Otou-san highly respects your opinion."

_RIIIIING_

"...Sumimasen, I must take this call, Takashima-san." Kyouya apologized as he answered his cell phone. "Hello? Tamaki? What do you want? I'm late for the meeting? I scheduled one for today...? Sorry, it must have slipped my mind... Listen, Tamaki. I'm busy today. I won't be able to attend. Surely you guys can manage without me, right? That's good. Okay. Alright. Yes, yes. Uh-huh. Tamaki... Tamaki... Tamaki, I get it. Okay. I'll see you later. Goodbye."

"I assume that was Yuzuru-kun's son? Suoh Tamaki?" Rika inquired. "Hm? Oh, yes. He was telling me that I was late for a meeting I was supposed to attend with him, Hitachiin Kaoru and Hikaru, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Morinozuka Takashi, and Fujioka Haruhi." Kyouya explained.

"The seven of you are close friends, then?"

"Well, yes. Because we're all in the Host Club together. But anyway, I suppose I should catch up with Aura before she gets too far. I'll see you and all of your extravagant beauty tonight, madamé." Kyouya kissed Rika's hand. "I'll see you tonight as well, Ootori-kun." Rika nodded, exchanging farewells with the Ootori heir.

"...Are you ready to go, sir?" Shito asked the young master once he entered the stretch limousine. "Yes, Tachibana. My business here is done. I would like for you to drive me to the commoner side of Bunkyo - I get the feeling that is where I am most likely to find Aura." Kyouya instructed. "Yes, sir." Shito nodded, starting up the vehicle's engine. Kyouya opened his laptop and went back to take a few last looks at his client's background.

_"Otou-san mentioned many things about Aura... But he failed to say anything about her unique beauty, that indescribable aura that surrounds her... Or those strange eyes of hers. At that first moment of locking eyes, it felt as though those white orbs were attempting to pierce into the very depths of my soul." _He thought.

_"Perhaps there is more to this girl than I had originally thought... Nevertheless, this is all for the mere sake of the contract that binds us. Nothing more... And nothing less."_

Bunkyo: One of the twenty three special wards in Tokyo, Japan and located in the region of Kanto. It is also where OHSHC is set. There are about twenty neighborhoods in Bunkyo. For the purposes of this story, let's say half of them belong to commoners and the other half belong to aristocrats and that in the center of each of the two groups of neighborhoods, there is a town - one commoner town and one aristocratic town. So Tokyo is a city/metropolis in Japan, Bunkyo is a ward in Tokyo, there are twenty neighborhoods in Bunkyo. For the purposes of this story, ten neighborhoods and a town (Sakamoto) belong to the commoners and ten neighborhoods and a town (Ousaki) belong to the aristocrats.

Boku wa Ootori Kyouya: "I am Kyouya Ootori"

Okaa-san: Mother

Otou-san: Father

-kun: The suffix added at the end of a male name to signify endearment; it may also be used when an older female is talking about a younger male. Although -kun is most commonly used for male names, it can be used at the end of female name. Example: If a female has a male name, such as Tohru, she may be called Tohru-chan or Tohru-kun because Tohru is most commonly a boy's name. -kun is usually used only for male names but can be used for females with a masculine name.

-chan: The suffix added at the end of a female name to signify endearment; may also be used when an older male is talking about a younger female. Although -chan is most commonly used for female names, it can also be used at the end of a male name. Example: if a male has a female name, such as Sakura, he may be called Sakura-kun or Sakura-chan because Sakura is most commonly a female name. -chan is usually used only for female names but can be used for males with a feminine name.

-san: The suffix added to the end of someone's name to act to the same effect of "Mr., Mrs., Miss.", et cetera.

-sama: A title of respect; it is similar to "master".

Hai: Yes

Iie: No; Iiya also means no

Wakatta yo: I understand

Sumimasen: Excuse me

Ano: Um

Hajimemashite: Along the lines of "hello, it's nice to meet you". You would say this to someone when you meet them for the first time.

Koukou: A way to say "high school"; I decided to use Koukou since it is the term the manga uses.

Gomen: Sorry

Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry

Arigatou: Thank you

**Me: And that's it for Capitulo Uno!**

**Kyouya: Hmmm...**

**Me: Hmmm what?**

**Kyouya: ...Nothing. Just thinking. **

**Me: ...Right. Well, read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi everybody! I'm baaack!**

**Kyouya: -heavy sarcasm- Oh joy.**

**Me: I know you missed me, 'Youya-kun ;) Time to revise this chapter! Once I finish tweaking the already existing chapters, I'll finally be able to post chapter ten, woot woot! I'ma hafta eventually get to revising Dark Secrets and The Apprentice so that I can continue writing them... I have no idea what I'ma do with my Inuyasha stories from when I first started writing, because they're reeeaaally bad xD I also plan to get my Kamichama Karin Chuu fanfic up here... Sometime... Eventually... One day...!**

**Kyouya: Ah. I see. Well then, by all means, continue.**

**Me: Chapter two's on the way! In case some people failed to read the ending notes of chapter one, Sakamoto is the commoner town and Ousaki is the aristocratic town. To reduce confusion and to understand how Bunkyo, Tokyo works in this story, I highly suggest reading the definition of "Bunkyo" located at the end of chapter one!**

**Kyouya: ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but her characters and this story**

Chapter Two

"Tag! You're it!"

"What? That's no fair!"

"Sure it is! You're just a sore loser!"

"Grrr... Okay, you're really gonna get it now!"

"Hahaha! Catch me if you can!"

Aura slightly smiled to herself as she watched the small children play together. She was walking around the Park of Sakamoto, finally enjoying the summer weather for herself.

"Ne, Onee-chan?"

Aura stopped to see the children surrounding her. "Ah... Yes?" She bent down so that they were on the same level. "Onee-chan, where is your shiny stick? The one that you blow on and a pretty sound comes out?" The youngest child - about four years old - asked, tugging on Aura's sleeve. "I don't have it with me right now, sweetie. I wasn't really expecting to come here today, to be honest..." Aura trailed off.

It hadn't been her intention to come here - she had only been wanting to escape that mansion. But she had been drawn to this park - it was the closest thing she had to a sanctuary.

"Nee-san, aren't you an aristocrat? Why do you come here to Sakamoto Park instead of Ousaki Park?" The oldest child, about ten years old, inquired. "Well... Sakamoto is a lot... Simpler than Ousaki. And the people are nicer. Somehow... Things are just... More beautiful here." Aura explained before giving a polite smile.

"And I won't see you guys and your smiling faces if I go to Ousaki."

The younger children giggled. "Hm... Well, come back some time with your flute. The babies wanna hear you play it." The oldest informed. "We're not babies!" The younger children chorused, glaring.

"Of course you're babies. Only_ babies_ lose at 'tag-you're-it'."

"Grrr... We'll show_ you_, Onii-chan!"

Aura watched as the children once again ran off and played tag together, innocently enjoying themselves. "...I probably should have brought my flute with me... But along with the rest of my belongings, it's already at Kyouya-san's mansion..."

_**SWOOSH!**_

_"...That is__** perfectly**__ fine with me, Kyouya-san. Our relationship... __**Is**__ purely for the sake of business business. I understand that. I have no desire to be anything more than that... With a person like__** you**__..._!"

The Hasegawa heiress winced as she remembered how she had spat out such sharp words to the Ootori heir. _"How could I have been so rude to him? I've never been so blantantly disrespectful before... Or __**aggressive**__, for that matter... I shouldn't have lashed out at him, but... I just suddenly felt the need to protect myself. Like I needed to __**get away**__. When our eyes met, this... Indescribable feeling jolted through me. It was brief, but... It left me feeling so... __**Vulnerable**__."_ Aura thought.

_"It was so __**hard**__ for me to read his eyes... Even while concentrating, I couldn't see as much as I should have been able to. It was as though he had placed a barrier around his heart and sealed off all entries. If he had had half the will, I'm __**positive**__ that he could've hidden everything from the sight of my eyes. And yet... It felt as though he could see everything my eyes had to show... As if he could read me like an open book. For the first time in my life, my sight was taken away... I was rendered __**blind**__. It's so unsettling that someone like__** him**__... Is able to do something like __**that**__. I still don't understand what happened or why. Not only that, but... Kyouya-san, he's... He's probably everything Okaa-san could have ever wanted in a child..._

_"To have the embodiment of __**everything**__ you ever strived but failed to be stare you __**right back**__ in your eyes... To be __**completely**__ vulnerable to that embodiment while it denies you a way of defense... For that embodiment to know__** exactly**__ what you're feeling but to not have the__** slightest idea**__ what it's thinking... __**That**__ is be__** biggest **__mockery there __**ever**__ could be."_

"There you are."

Startled, Aura turned around to see Kyouya walking towards her. "K-_Kyouya-san_? How did you find me? I... I didn't even notice... I couldn't feel your presence..." Aura trailed off. "I had a strong suspicion that you would come here to Sakamoto.." Kyouya replied, standing next to Aura while he adjusted his glasses. "So you knew where to find me... I... See..." Aura lowered her head, feeling uncertain. "..Is something bothering you? You look as though you're very unhappy with something. Why do you seem to be sad?" Kyouya took Aura's hand before leaning in and whispering in her ear, "Sadness does not suit beautiful young ladies."

"S-_Stop_... Don't come any closer." Aura blushed before pushing Kyouya away. Before he could say anything else, she turned away and began muttering, "I... Um... I-I wanted to apologize for earlier. Gomen ne. I shouldn't have been rude to you. But... Being around the opposite sex is... It's just_ uncomfortable_ for me. It isn't extreme or anything, but I have a mild case androphobia. When I'm too close to a man, or if I'm touched by one, I freeze up and get scared... It's pathetic, I know."

Kyouya walked around Aura so that he could see her face. "That isn't pathetic. No woman should automatically trust a man who she knows nothing about - she doesn't know who he is or what he's like so, if she does, it's only that much easier for her to be taken advantage of. Even more than that, there must be a reason why you're like that. Something must have happened, so it's perfectly alright. I only ask that you try to adapt to and cope with being around me, if not the male gender in general. I'm responsible for your well-being for the next few months, so I need for you to give me at least your minimal trust. I guarantee that I won't hurt you."

"Yes, but that can only be guaranteed because you won't profit if I'm hurt." Aura pointed out as she began to walk away. Following her, Kyouya chuckled lightly, "I suppose you're right. You said that you knew my true intentions, so even if you don't trust me or a thing I say... If you really _do_ understand that I don't do things that aren't in my best interest, then you should understand that so long as our contract is in effect, I wouldn't allow for you to be hurt - not physically, at least. Something I say or make you do may hurt your feelings or pride, but I won't hurt_ you_. So at the very least, you should trust me that much."

"...Trust isn't something you can just be _given_, Kyouya-san. Trust is something you must _earn_."

"Exactly. You also cannot receive trust unless you give it. Therefore, I'm willing to give you my trust for better or for worse, give you the benefit of the doubt... And ask a favor of you."

"Eh? Nani desu ka?"

"You are aware that my father is hosting a formal ball at the Ootori Estate tonight, are you not?"

"Hai... Okaa-san says that she is attending... Doushite?"

"I need for you to pose as my fiancée tonight."

"Eh? Your_ fiancée_? But why?"

"A woman who would like to court me will be there. If I am without a fiancée, she will have all rights to enter courtship with me. In that case, I won't be in the position to refuse because of her father's partnership with my father - rejecting her desire for courtship this time could affect their business. But if she sees that I already have a fiancée, she will have no choice but to back down."

"I see... She sounds like a very influencial person, though. I'm surprised you don't wish to court her - I would think that you could find _some_ way to profit from an engagement with her."

"_Of course_ I don't wish to court her."

"Why is that?"

"Firstly, I don't 'love' her. She's beautiful, but... She's not my type. Secondly, courting her would be of no significant benefit to me - my father and her father are already in a partnership, so there's nothing she could offer me that I couldn't get through her father. And thirdly, she's... Well, in loose terms, she can be a bit... Eccentric. Ever since she declared that her goal in life was to make me fall in love with her, she's been rather obsessed."

"Obsessed? What exactly does she do to make you say that?" Aura tilted her head in confusion. "You'll see for yourself tonight. Oh, and _do_ try to _not _let her obliterate you for posing as my fiancée. She'll definitely try. Your death would be _very_ unbenefical to me." Kyouya adjusted his glasses, missing Aura's sweat drop. "My _life _will be threatened by your _psychopathic lover_ and _all_ you're worried about is _losing profit_? You're a_ jerk_, Kyouya-san...!"

"You aren't the first to point that out." Kyouya smiled, making Aura sigh. Seeing that she was getting no where with this, she decided to change the subject. "But, Kyouya-san... If I'm supposed to pose as your 'fiancée'... Shouldn't know a few things about you? It would be very awkward if a question was asked that any person should know about their lover but I couldn't answer..." "I'll take care of that. Just follow my lead. I'll do all of the talking. Tell me more about yourself, though - it'll be easier for me to think on my feet if I have a few basic things to work upon." Kyouya replied.

"Me?" Aura blinked. "Yes. What are your favorite and least favorite things, activites, places, colors, and foods? Fears? What do you like to do in your spare time? What kind of movies and books do you enjoy? Things like that." Kyouya explained.

"Um... Well... I play my instruments a lot - Okaa-san enjoys a lot of different genres of music, so I learned most of them for her. Otou-san taught me violin, Nii-sama taught me flute, and a close friend of mine taught me piano - a music instructor was hired to teach me clarinet and saxophone, though Okaa-san is a very good clarinetist. She usually watches westerns and musicals and we always eat at her favorite fast food restaurants - their foods are good. She loves Japanese food and always eats really expensive German chocolate for dessert. Okaa-san likes yakitori but hates ume kondu. She likes to go to the cinema but hates the park. She likes bright colors and dislikes dark ones, except for brown because that's her favorite color. She can't swim, so she's afraid of large bodies of water, like oceans. She loves the _Twilight_ saga in America. She likes sports like badminton and golf, too."

"I see. That's interesting. I never knew those things about Takashima-san. But what do _you_ like?"

"Eh... Um, I... I guess I'm the same way."

Before Kyouya could say anything else, Aura tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. "Ano... That ice cream man looks like he needs a customer. It's pretty warm out here, so... I'm going to go get some ice cream." "...She completely disregarded the topic at hand... I suppose I'll just have to think extra fast tonight." Kyouya sighed, trailing behind Aura as she made her way to an ice cream booth. "Oh, it's you again, sweetheart. It's been a while since I've last seen you - I thought it was about time you showed up again. Would you like some ice cream? You must be warm, considering the weather out here." The ice cream man smiled at Aura. Aura nodded and smiled back politely.

"What flavor would you like?"

"Um... Oh! Could I have a bowl of ice cream with three scoops - chocolate, strawberry and vanilla? With chocolate syrup over it and a strawberry?"

"You sure can."

The ice cream man began to hum cheerfully as he prepared Aura's ice cream. "...Ah! I almost forgot you were there, Kyouya-san! Would you like to have some ice cream too?" The Hasegawa heiress turned to look at her employer. "No, thank you. I'll pass." The Ootori heir shook his head at his client.

"Are you sure? I'll pay for it. You can get whatever you'd like, I don't mind."

"That's alright. I don't like sweet things, anyway. I prefer spicy things."

"Really? Ah... I see..."

"Here you go, ma'am." The ice cream man handed Aura her treat. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Oji-san! Please accept this." Aura dropped a heavy pouch full of coins onto the man's counter.

"It's 1,000 yen."

"...You're giving me all of this money just for a bowl of ice cream? You could buy an entire carton for 260 yen... I can't accept." The ice cream man shook his head. Aura's eyes locked with his briefly before responding, "You are a poor, hard-working man in his middle ages. You work your fingers to the bone with endless jobs to support your large family at home. I have a wealthy upbringing, so don't worry about me - I have plenty of money to spare. Please, use the money however you like. Be happy and take care of your family."

"...Is that young lady a friend of yours?" The ice cream directed his question at Kyouya while watching Aura walk away. "We're acquaintanced, yes. Why do you ask?" Kyouya demanded. "I've been hearing things lately... One of which being that that girl is the daughter of Hasegawa Zutaka. I hadn't known Hasegawa-san had a daughter besides his infant Melody. Do you know anything about that?" The ice cream man inquired.

"Even if I did, what business of that is yours?"

"...Yes, you're right. Forgive me if my gossip offended you. But what I was trying to get at was, I get that girl as a customer more often than anyone else. Sometimes, she comes here and buys for just herself - other times, she treats herself and all of the little ones. Whenever she buys from me, she always gives me more money than the ice cream is worth... And each time, her tips steadily grow larger and larger. Lately, I've been feeling a little uncomfortable about accepting all this money from her... But because of her, I've had enough money to feed and support my family comfortably. Usually, she just presses me until I take it... So I was surprised when she brought my family into it this time as a reason for me to accept her generosity."

"Is that so? Did you ever tell her about your family?"

"No, never. And she never sticks around long enough for me to thank her sincerely or give her anything to show my gratitude... She's a good girl, really. Very kind, too."

"Does she always order what she ordered today?"

"Yep - always. Could you please thank her once again for me, sir? I feel so bad about the fact that I don't even know that darling's name..."

"Of course. I'll tell her for you."

"Arigatou gozaimasu. I appreciate it. You take care of her, now. She's always all alone, that girl. It's a little sad to watch."

"Dou itashimashite. And I will."

Done conversing with the middle-aged man, the seventeen year old turned around and began to walk away. _"That's right... Even __**I **__didn't know of Aura's existence. I didn't know that Hasegawa Zutaka and Takashima Rika had a daughter my age. I only knew of Ichiru-san and Melody-san. There was naturally big talk of Ichiru-san's birth, considering he is the first born and also male on top of that. And I recall Melody-san's birth being announced far and wide last year. Yet... There was no mentioning of Aura's birth at all... As if she never even existed._

_"Her existence was never made public until now... To not call attention to herself all this time, she must have had to be what one would call the perfect child. No one knowing you, your face, or your name while your siblings were utterly lionized since birth... Being forced to become your brother's shadow and stay within certain boundaries so that your sister could surpass you... Unable to earn your mother's love and your siblings being the favored ones... What does that extreme of neglection feel like, I wonder? I hate feeling belittled and insignificant when compared to my older brothers. I hate being over shadowed and being labeled inferior. Even so, my existence was never rejected. When put in such a situation, is it possible to__** not**__ feel envious and hateful towards your siblings? How do these things make Aura feel...?"_

"Aaaahhh... This tastes really good... I bet you'd like this a lot if you were here... Senpai..."

Kyouya was knocked out of deep thought at the sound of a feminine voice. Looking up, he spotted Aura, who was not too far off in the distance. She was sitting on a wooden bench beneath a willowing oak tree, looking up at the bright blue sky with an expression of reminisce covering her face.

_"I'm so very happy to see you again, Aura-chan. I missed you so much while you were gone."_

"...No matter how hard I look, he's not here... He's not here anymore. He's not _anywhere_ anymore... I'll never see my senpai's sweet face again. I'll... I'll never hear him say my name - so gingerly, so passionately -_ ever_ again..." She whispered to herself, oblivious to the fact that she was talking out loud.

_"Onegai, Senpai... Please come back... I wait and I wait and I wait, but... You __**still**__ haven't come back for me. You're... __**Never**__ coming back for me, are you? Because you just __**aren't here**__ anymore. I never understood why you left... I never understood why I would never see the senpai that belonged to me, and me alone, ever again..."_

_**"I... I'm sorry, Aura-chan, but... I just can't be your friend anymore. Please forgive me. I hope you find some other happiness."**_

"Senpai..." Aura murmured, her bangs falling over her eyes as she felt her body go numb and her eyes sting, tears threatening._ "It's as if... The Senpai I knew never existed. It's almost as if... He's dead and gone forever more."_

"Are you enjoying your ice cream?"

"...Ah! Er, um, y-yeah, I am... Thank you for asking..." The sixteen year old looked away and continued to eat her sweet dessert as the aristocratic male sat down beside of her. "There were so many styles, flavors, and toppings you could have chosen from... What made you decide on what you did?" Kyouya inquired. "...When we were kids... My senpai and I ate ice cream, played games, and played our instruments at the park all the time. The first time Senpai and I ate ice cream together from an ice cream man, this is what he ordered me. Ever since... It's the only thing I choose to order." Aura told Kyouya with her infamous bittersweet smile.

_"Aura-chan, let's go get some ice cream! That man looks like he's in need of a customer!"_

_"O... Okay! I've never had ice cream from an ice cream man before! I wonder what commoner ice cream tastes like..."_

_"What would you like to order, Aura-chan?"_

_"Wow... There's so many choices... I couldn't possibly choose!"_

_"Would it be alright if I ordered the same thing for you that I'm ordering for myself, then?"_

_"Of course! Anything that Senpai eats must be yummy!"_

_"Hehe... You're so cute when you smile like that. Even cuter than usual."_

_"Senpai is cute, too! Especially when he's sleeping! Just like a __**turtle**__!"_

_"...A __**turtle**__...?"_

"Senpai and I grew up together. We were_best friends_, practically attached at the hip. Since the moment we met, we were _inseparable_. We did_everything_together - we even _bathed_ together. But four years ago... Something happened and Senpai had to move away." Aura lowered her eyes. "Senpai had been instructed by his family that we couldn't be together anymore. He really didn't mind - that meant that he could finally see 'the world'. But 'the world' didn't matter to me... Senpai was_ my _world.

"Senpai had been my sunshine, my joy, my life - my very _air _and _water_. I had been so unbelievably _happy_ with Senpai. I had _loved_ Senpai. I was_ nothing_ without him. He was my _everything_. I gave my _all _and_ best_ to him. But... He said that he didn't want to be with me anymore. When he got in his limousine and his driver drove him away, I ran after his limo until my legs couldn't carry me any farther. My heart was pounding in my chest and I could barely breathe because of how hard I was running, but I just couldn't catch up. The last thing I remember was being hit by a car... And I was put in a coma for two months as a result. My world was very different when I finally woke up... The most notable being that my world was now without Senpai.

"When Senpai went away... The happy times fled and disintegrated until I was left dead inside. Senpai was the _only_ person I had completely opened up to - _ever_. Not even my beloved Otou-san and Nii-sama know me the way my senpai did. That was four long years ago... And still, I miss him terribly. I... I _try _not to... But my thoughts always linger towards him. Whenever I think about him, I just feel so numb and zombie-like... I... I've never told anyone this before... I... I..."

Seeing that Aura was having too hard of a time to continue, Kyouya tried to say to her comfortingly, "I understand. It isn't easy for you to trust people or open yourself up to them. I'm not that great of a sympathizer, but I can't have you moping around. If you ever need someone to talk to... I'll listen and keep what you say confidential. The more you talk to and communicate with me, the more you will come to trust me... And the more you trust me, the easier this situation will be on the both of us. Perhaps you'll get to see this senpai of yours again someday, as well."

"...Things are probably better this way... I... Guess it would be best if I never saw him again. I don't know how I would react at this point..." Aura stood up with a shaky breath and rubbed her tearing eyes. "I'm as good as deadto him... I... I should let him die in my meories too even though I can't help but to hold the memory of him so dear to my heart..." "...It's no good." Kyouya muttered as Aura began to walk away, causing her to stop and look at him. "It's no good to cling so zealously to the past like that. It's no good... To close everyone else out." Kyouya stood up as well and make his way towards Aura.

"In this world, there are few things that can be guaranteed - being loved and feeling wanted are not one of those things. Just as easily as someone can love you, they can hurt you, too. But there's no point in closing everyone else out just because _one _person scarred you. It may protect your feelings for the time being, but it won't help you - there's nothing to profit from living a life like that. And ultimately, the only person being hurt is_ still _yourself. There's no way to predict who will and won't hurt you. There's no way to know who you will and won't disappoint. It's just impossible to know what will and won't happen. I admit that it is extremely important to think about what lies ahead, but if you're so focused on worrying about an unforeseen future that you can neither predict nor control, you'll lose sight of what's already in front of you. You should take things at your own pace. Think about what you can do, not about whatmight you be able to prevent."

"...How can you say that... How, when you're already too good to make any serious flaw? You don't know _anything_, Kyouya-san. You don't know what it's like. I'm not perfect like you... And yet, every single step I take is expected to be _flawless_ - Okaa-san says that it's the only way. Someone like_ you_ wouldn't understand how scary and lonely perfection is... Not when you're _naturally_ perfect...!" Aura turned away, clenching her fists. Kyouya followed Aura as she walked away again. The Ootori heir walked around the young woman and stepped in front of her, blocking her path. "Don't assume things are the way they are simply because someone_ told_ you so. Look with your _own _eyes and think with your _own _brain. Think and decide things for_ yourself_. _No one _is perfect - not even me. There's _no way_ that obtaining perfection is the only way to reach your goal, no matter _what_ it may be." He grabbed her arm.

"You don't _understand_, Kyouya-san! You don't know the_ first thing_ about me!" She jerked away from him with tears in her eyes. He gently took her chin and made her look up at him.

For the second time that day, Silver clashed with White.

"Tell me, Aura... Do _you_ know the first thing about_ yourself_?"

"...That is none of your concern, Kyouya-san. I'm only your client, aren't I? And you're only my employer." Aura muttered as Kyouya wiped her tears away, shivering at his gentle touch. "Yes, you're right - about more things than one. You_ are _only my client, I _am _only your employer, and I_ don't_ know the first thing about you. But it's for those exact same reasons that I would like to understand what the world looks like throughyoureyes. So that I can make things run smoother and more efficiently as your employer, I need to know what perspective my client sees things from."

_"I see... Aura-chan... What does the world look like? Through__** your **__eyes? The way your strange but gorgeous white eyes see and look into things... It makes me curious."_

"...Erhm... That party of yours is tonight, isn't it? At the Ootori Estate? We should probably get going... So that we have time to fully prepare for it." Aura muttered, shaking off Kyouya's nostalgic words. "It isn't a party. It's a formal ball. But yes, I suppose we should hurry... Tachibana's waiting all the way on the other side of the park - I could call him over, but it wouldn't hurt us to walk." Kyouya directed Aura into the right direction so that they would be walking towards his limousine.

"You _are_ posing as my fiancée, so you should try to get used to being close to me. Do you know how to ballroom dance?"

"Yes. Senpai and Nii-sama taught me. But, I haven't danced in about four years... So I may be a little rusty."

"I see... Do you know how to use proper table etiquette?"

"Hai. Demo... I've never been to an aristocratic gathering or anything before..."

"I see... Well, in that case... Do you know how to at least_ pretend_ to act like you're classy and sophisticated? After watching you _shovel down _that ice cream, I was left wondering..."

"Ha-_ha_. Very funny, Kyouya-san."

Kyouya caught Aura's hand and twirled her around to face him before gently taking her chin again and rising her face to look at her, there eyes meeting once more. "Do you know how to _kiss_?" He asked slyly. "Erhm... Ano... I've never passionately kissed someone before... The only people I've ever kissed are Otou-san, Nii-sama, and Senpai, and they were just pecks, so... I wouldn't really know." Aura pushed Kyouya away, putting space between them.

Kyouya grabbed Aura around her waist and pulled her to him, pressing her back against his chest. "K-Kyouya_-san_!" Aura automatically protested, but Kyouya cut her off, "To convince my family's guests and Risa's family that we really are engaged, you have to seem comfortable with me being this close to you - like you _want_ me to be. We have to at least_ look_ like we're in love with each other. Don't worry, it's only for tonight. My father and Nee-san have already been informed of my plan. This is really just to convince the others - mostly Risa."

"Risa? Is that her name?" Aura began tugging at Kyouya's arms. "Yes. Miyajima Risa. She's... Well, I'll let you decide what you think of her when you finally meet her. And I'm not letting go, so you might as well give up." Kyouya said in a monotone, causing Aura to sigh heavily in defeat.

"...Who's going to be at the party?"

"It's not a party, for the second time - it's a formal ball. Me and my family, Risa and her family, you and your mother, the Hitachiin twins and their parents, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, family friends, business partners, and their dates. Morinozuka Takashi, Fujioka Haruhi and Suoh Tamaki are unable to attend due to business they must attend to concerning our club."

"Ah... I see... Suoh Tamaki My mother wants me to court... That guy..." Aura's voice cracked. "Hm? Do you know Tamaki?" Kyouya inquired. "I know who he is. But I _definitely_ don't know him. Not anymore." She replied icily. "...I can tell that, for whatever reason, you don't wish to be courted to Tamaki. I can't completely blame you - he _is_ quite a handful and a migraine-starter. But he's also a loyal and caring friend - he's usually there when you really need him." Kyouya admitted.

_**"I... I'm sorry, Aura-chan, but... I just can't be your friend anymore. Please forgive me. I hope you find some other happiness."**_

_Loyalty... Caring... Friendship... These words... They have no meaning to or effect on me. Not since... Not since Senpai betrayed me. After all... He too once used those very same words... And even still, he vanished - just like all the others._

"...Are you done, Kyouya-san?" Aura asked, referring to the aristocrat's hold on her. Deciding that that was indeed enough, Kyouya let go of the Hasegawa heiress without saying a word so that he could lead the way more efficiently. From that point on, a silence filled the atmosphere between the two as they made their way from Sakamoto Park to the Shidou Mansion.

Hai: Yes

Demo: But

Gomen ne: I'm sorry

Arigatou: Thank you

Arigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Dou itashimashite: Your welcome

Oji-san: Usually refers to an middle aged or older man. It can also mean "Unlce". It is commonly confused with ouji-sama, which means prince.

Nii-sama: Big brother. Other ways to say big brother include Onii-chan, Onii-sama, Nii-san, and Aniki.

Nee-san: Big sister. Other ways to say big sister include Onee-chan and maybe Ane-san, which is used respectfully when addressing an older girl.

Yen: Form of Japanese currency

Senpai: A suffix meaning "upperclassman". Aura refers to a boy older than herself. "Sempai" also has the same meaning.

Yakitori: Bite-size meat (I believe it's usually beef) grilled on skewers

Ume Kondu: Plum and seaweed.

Nani desu ka: What is it?

Doushite: Why?

**Me: And that's it for Capitulo Dos! :)**

**Kyouya: Interesting...**

**Me: Thinking about Aura, eh, Kyouya? ;)**

**Kyouya: Of course not. She is my client - nothing more, nothing less**

**Me: Haha, by the end of this story, that's going to be your signature quote.**

**Kyouya: ...-ignores me- Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'mmm baaack! Time to revise chapter three! Like I've been saying for the past few chapters, I'm revising chapters one through nine of Shades of Solace before I continue to chapter ten and I'm changing some thing and just over all tweaking since my writing skills are more mature now than they were when I first posted this story. It is highly recommended that the revised chapters are read or re-read!**

**Aura: -nod- Yep. It's better now. It would make EGP very happy if everyone read the revised chapters so that they got the full effect of the story thus far and so that they won't be confused or anything when she begins to do actually updating again.**

**Me: Exactly :) And before I start the revised chapter, I have a something to say. First off, I want to thank reviewers like EmberWillow14 and Leysritt-rEvIR-3 for their positive support, mature criticism, and useful feedback towards Shades of Solace. Angsty stories aren't my forte, especially not with the OHSHC crew, but I think it's worth a shot. I actually enjoy writing Shades of Solace and I believe that it's heading in a very exciting and interesting direction that everyone will enjoy, so by all means, I won't be quitting. I'm working on my grammar and writing errors, as you can see with my revising, and I know Kyouya may be a bit out of character at some points, but I'm certainly working on it. He's a hard character to write for, but I think I'm doing a pretty good job over all with keeping him in character. Also, I know Aura seems too "amazing" to relate to at the moment, but that's the point, my darlings. There's a good reason for everything, so let it all just fall together for the time being. I know what I'm doing, so please bear with me! Muchos gracias! :)**

**Aura: Mhm, mhm!**

**Me: One last thing... If you don't like this story, that's fine. You're entitled to your own opinion. I post my stories not for anyone's approval, but simply because I enjoy writing - here it is, take it or leave it, love it or hate it. If you don't like it, don't read it - like I said, at the end of the day, I write for myself. However, because I am putting myself out there by posting and because writing is a passion of mine, I would like to get useful feedback and constructive criticism so that I can continue to improve upon my writing skills. It's also nice to get encouragment and know that I'm writing something other people like and are interested in, too. Sometimes you have to just be straightforward if something really is that bad and really needs to be fixed, but there is clear line between being blunt and being rude - find it. So if you can't leave me constructive criticism, ideas, advice, or encouragment maturely, don't leave a review. Capisce? Capasce :)**

**Aura: Point, blank, period!**

**Me: Yep. Well, on with the story. Please be sure to read the ending notes of this chapter, or else you may be thoroughly confused about the Ootori Family members in relation to this story! Now... Start the chapter!**

**Aura: ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but her characters and this story.**

Chapter Three

_"Hello?"_

_"Konban wa."_

_"...Oh. It's __**you**__. What do you want?"_

_"Ouch. Is that any way to speak to your - "_

_"I'll ask again. __**What**__ is it that you want from me __**now**__?"_

_"I just called to tell you... That I'll be running a little late to the little party shindig. I'm sure that relieves you, but it kind of__** bums me out**__."_

_"Oh? And why is that?"_

_"Why, because... I'm hoping to meet your __**lovely**__ fiancée."_

_"...You plan to drag her into this and treat her the way a kindergartener treats a shiny new toy until they get bored of it? Hmph. How very much like you."_

_"You and I both know that the only reason you're with this girl... __**If**__ you're even actually engaged... Is to prove -"_

_"__**Of course**__ we're engaged. Why would I lie? What do I have to prove to you? Absolutely nothing."_

_"Heh... I can think of a good reason or two, knowing you, 'Ya-chan. You know, Risa-chan has missed you a great deal. She's been heartbroken without you, the poor gal."_

_"And that is my problem____how__?"_

_"Ooh. As cold-hearted as ever, I see."_

_"If you're done wasting my time, I believe that I'll humbly excuse myself. Goodbye."_

_"Very well then. See you there... __**Little brother**__."_

_"It's been a long time since we've last spoken, hasn't it... __**Aniki**__? Growing up, we had quite a competitive rivalry. I haven't heard from you in years, yet you're so quick to try to show me up - but that's something I've come to expect from you. You're mistaken if you think __**she's**__ something of mine that you can take away, though. If not for the fact that our contract is both beneficial and something Otou-san really wants me to do, I would opt to have nothing to do with her. I have no use for her outside of business. As far as I'm concerned... After tonight, you can have her all to yourself, Aniki." _Kyouya thought.

"Nee-san? Is Aura ready yet? We're going to be late if you keep taking all day to dress her..." Yoshio's third son knocked on the door to what was now Aura's room. "Otouto-kun, no! Iiya! Don't come in yet!" Fuuyumi called out to her youngest brother.

"Why not? She _does_ have clothes on, doesn't she?"

"Of course!"

"Then what's the problem with me coming in?"

"It's bad luck for you to see her before the actual ceremony!"

"...Nee-san. You make it sound as though we're actually betrothed and getting married."

"Which we most certainly are_ not_, Fuuyumi-san."Aura opened the door and walked into view. "Kyouya-san's a jerk - I would_ never_ want to marry_ him_. Besides, Okaa-san has already decided who I'm going to court."

The Hasegawa heiress wore a long thin black dress that fit smugly on every curve of her very developed and womanly body, her figure and frame perfect. The dress was sleeveless - the thin black straps diagonal, perpendicularly wrapping around her neck. A long and thin diamond shape was cut into the dress sexily between her plentiful breast, calling attention to that area, but in a classy manner, without revealing anything but a little skin. Her wavy hair was held up in an up-swept pinned ponytail with a sparkling tiara. The black dress came down to her ankles, where she wore black high heels. The dress split on each side from the hem up to her upper thigh, making it easier for the wearer to move around. She also wore white silk arm gloves that came up to her fore arms, dangling silver earrings, and a silk white shawl. Her milk chocolate brown skin was smooth, soft and glowing, making it all the more irresistible to keep male eyes off of. She also wore dark red lipstick and her eye lashes naturally long, thick, and curled.

"You look nice." Kyouya complimented flatly with his mind obviously elsewhere - the lack of care about Aura's attire was very audible in his voice. "You... You look nice, too." Aura shifted uncomfortably as she held her hands together in front of her with her gaze concentrated on the floor.

This, of course, was true. Kyouya wore only an elegant black tuxedo, but naturally, _everything_ - even the_ simplest_ of things - always looked _a thousand_ times better on him. His short black hair was neatly slicked and combed as usual, his gorgeous silver eyes piercing, and his beautiful pale white skin flawless.

"Thank you." Kyouya nodded. "Here. Take this. It's an engagement ring. Our engagement will seem even more plausible if you wear it." He pulled out a silver ring with a generously-sized, sparkling diamond on it and slipped it on Aura's right ring finger. "You can keep it afterwards if you'd like. I have no use for it after tonight.". Aura's eyes widened as she admired the gorgeous ring, "But... Kyouya-san... It's so beautiful! If you only plan to use it for tonight, you shouldn't worry about it! I definitely can't accept keeping it when you could just take it back since neither of us need it! I can't accept!". Kyouya stroked Aura's cheek gingerly, "It's beautiful, just like you. Please accept it and think of me while you wear it, my love." "...Thank you." Aura smiled politely.

"I love you, Aura."

"I... I love you too, Kyouya-san."

Fuuyumi applauded the young couple, walking out with her long black hair wavily down her back and wearing a light green ballgown, arm gloves and heels. "That was pretty good, you two! I'm sure you can pull this off!" "Thank you, Nee-san. Hmmm... I guess it will do. Don't call me Kyouya-san tonight. Just call me Kyouya. Or anata-kun. Something affectionate." Kyouya turned and walked away.

"Come along. We need to be leaving now."

Aura reached out after him, beginning to say something, but drew her hand back, her eyes reflecting hopelessness. "Hm? What's the matter, Aura-chan?" Fuuyumi asked. "...There's... Something troubling Kyouya-san. I can see it in his eyes... And if I can see it, then it_ must_ be something very bothersome..." Aura trailed off. "Ever since he got off of the phone awhile ago... He's seemed... I don't know... Irritated?" "...Oh, my... That must mean that... Well, don't worry about it. Tonight's going to be fun... It'll be fun." Fuuyumi said to assure Aura - and to reassure herself.

"...I'm not sure if I can do this, Fuuyumi-san. I mean... Kyouya-san is a very good actor. Probably an even better liar. But... What if I can't... I'm afraid I'll embarrass myself and perhaps even Kyouya-san, too."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. I believe in you."

"...Kyouya-san is so perfect. He has a cool head and thinks things all the way through. He always keeps it together and always has control over the situation. And when he doesn't have control, he can handle it so amazingly well, you'd think he has complete and utter control. I'm... I'm so envious of him. I want to be like Kyouya-san."

"That's funny. Because I think... In a way, I think Kyouya's envious of you, too. That's really cute. You're jealous of each other."

"Ootori Kyouya? Jealous? Of me? I don't think so."

"Haha, don't worry about it. Just... Don't get caught up in Kyouya's dazzling charms. He has the ability to melt any girl's heart. But... Kyouya can be a little... Cold-hearted, I guess. He isn't always considerate of people's feelings, especially not those of girls who claim to love him. Lord knows _Kurogane_ is even worse... Ah, um, you have your violin, though, right? I heard that you're supposed to be playing."

"Yes. I'm leading Moscow 1941 with the band and orchestra on violin. It's a very emotional and beautifully written piece composed by Brian Balmages, but we're playing a much more complicated arrangement of it. Exceptional and absolutely exquisite."

"I looked at the sheet music for it. It's extremely difficult, like something only Mozart or Beethoven themselves should be able to play. It's impressive that you can play that marvelously. I seriously can't wait to hear you play. That piece is based off of the despair and hectic panic in 1941 when Germany broke its non-aggression treaty with Russia and bombed Moscow during the time of the Holocaust and World War II, right?"

"Hai, Fuuyumi-san. But... Um... We probably shouldn't keep Kyouya-san waiting for much longer."

"Ah, yes... You're right. Let's go, Aura-chan!" Fuuyumi smiled, taking the younger female's hand enthusiastically and leading her out the door.

_Tonight will be fun._

_That's what I want to believe, but..._

_I've got a bad feeling in my gut... A feeling that tells otherwise._

**XxXxXxX**

"Erhm... I feel so... Out of place... Everyone's watching me." Aura murmured as Kyouya opened her side of the limousine doors. "Don't pay them any mind. They're just curious. They won't harm you." Kyouya replied as he took Aura's hand and helped her out. "Hn... I feel so nervous." The Hasegawa heiress keep her eyes on the ground, fidgeting uncomfortably. "Keep your eyes up - if you don't look straight, it'll make you seem inferior. Inferiority gives these people an excuse to harrass. Just take my arm and stay close to my side. That would probably be the wisest thing for you to do right now." The Ootori heir advised.

"Kyouya. It's nice to see that you and Aurora-san could make it."

"...Otou-san." Kyouya nodded as his father, another man, and a woman made their way over to them, pausing to admire Aura. "Aurora. I'm glad to see that you are in good health. You look absolutely ravishing." "The same goes to you. Arigatou, Ootori-san." Aura bowed politely. Turning to the man and woman, Kyouya introduced Aura, "Nii-san. Shoko-san. This is my fiancée, Hasegawa Aura." "It's very nice to meet you, Aura." Shoko and Aura exchanged curtsies. "Hajimemashite, Aura-san? Boku wa Ootori Kenji." Kyouya's elder brother gently kissed Aura's hand and smiled politely before going back to associating with Shoko and Fuuyumi, walking away with them.

Kenji was twenty seven years old with short, neat business-styled hair, and weary black eyes. He was young and handsome, but he seemed older and tired due to his hard work. His twenty five year old wife Shoko had long jet black hair and jade green eyes, wearing a long light blue ballgown with her hair pinned. Like all of the other males, Kenji wore a tuxedo. His and Yoshio's elegant tuxes were black. Yoshio had graying and receding black hair, stern black eyes, and a solemn face - this gave the forty seven year old a permanent scowl and serious appearance to go along with his big ego.

"Well, Kyouya, I will be going to greet the other guests along with Kenji, Fuuyumi, and Shoko-san. You two take care." Yoshio nodded before walking after Kenji, Shoko, and Fuuyumi. Aura let out a long sigh of relief. "Thank goodness they left... Your father is so intimidating..." Aura sweat dropped. Kyouya, choosing not to answer Aura, scanned the crowd for familiar faces. "Kyouya-sa-... Um, Kyouya...? Don't you have_ two _older brothers?" Aura asked the youngest Ootori son. "Yes, I do. And?" Kyouya replied, still distracted and searching the room.

"Well... We only saw one of your brothers..."

"Is that a problem?"

"No... It's just... I was wondering if... When am I going to meet your other brother? Is he coming, too?"

_"You can't beat me, Kyouya. There isn't __**anything**__ you'll ever have... That won't end up belonging to__** me**__. Face it. I'm __**better **__than you are in __**every single way**__. You're __**nothing**__ compared to me. You'll__** never **__be __**anything**__ at all. Everything __**you**__ accomplish...__** I've **__already accomplished with__** ten folds**__ the power. Anything__** you**__ can do...__** I**__ can do __**better**__."_

"..." Kyouya's fists clenched and his jaw tightened. "Eh...? Kyouya...? Daijoubu desu ka...?" Aura cocked her head in confusion. She couldn't understand Kyouya's sudden change in emotion or what had triggered it.

_"Everything that is __**yours**__... Will eventually be__** mine**__."_

Suddenly, Kyouya picked Aura up and held her bridal style in his arms. "...Don't worry about _him_ right now - just worry about you and me. After all... I _am_ your fiancé, aren't I? Remember that we're here to have a good time." He said with an enthralling look in his eyes. "K-K-Kyouya-san! Put me down!" Aura squeaked as her face turned slightly red. "Don't worry - I won't drop you." Kyouya assured Aura with a smile. "Have a little faith in me. The only way you'll fall is if you manage to make me let go." "Kyouya-san..." Aura trailed off in a whisper before she looked into the beautiful silver orbs of her employer. "But those things... Someone like you... They're all too scary...!" Her hands tightened on his shoulders as she pulled away and lowered her eyes. "What exactly are you talking about?" Kyouya narrowed his eyes at his client.

"Kyouya-san... I...-"

"Well, well, well. I_ knew _you were truly evil and forceful underneath that good guy act, but I_ never_ expected to see you have your _dirty little way_ with a girl in public like _that.._. _Kyouya-hentai!_"

Aura turned her head to see two tall and gorgeous seventeen year old twins with parted short orange hair and slightly amused golden eyes wearing matching light lavender tuxedos. "Ah! U-um, good evening!" Aura practically jumped out of Kyouya's arms but stumbled in the process. Acting upon his first instinct, Kyouya caught Aura before she fell and helped her back onto the balanced heels of her feet.

"Be careful, Aura. It's unladylike to be so clumsy." Kyouya lightly scolded before turning to Hitachiin Hikaru and Hitachiin Kaoru. "And no, Hikaru, it's not like that. This is my fiancée, Hasegawa Aura." "It's nice to meet you, Aura-chan. Boku wa Hitachiin Kaoru." Kaoru smiled. "Ore wa Hitachiin Hikaru." Hikaru introduced himself. "Ano, atashi wa Hasegawa Aura. Konnichi wa, hajimemashite?" Aura bowed politely. "She's cute. Seems pretty nice, too." Kaoru examined Aura. "Oi, onna, the band and orchestra sent us to come get you. They're playing Moscow 1941 next. You're supposed to be leading that or something, aren't you?" Hikaru asked. "Oh, yes! Thank you for informing me of that! I hope you enjoy my performance!" Aura offered a small and polite smile.

"You'd better not suck."

"Oh, I don't. Not in the least."

With a strange smile on her face and somewhat diabolical yet beautiful eyes, Aura headed off towards stage. "...Where'd you manage to pick up an interesting character of a beau like _that_ in time for the party?" Hikaru asked Kyouya. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Kyouya faced Hikaru with an honest smile, but a strange look in his eyes.

"Aura is my fiancée of exactly four months, one week, and two days and each and every day has been better than the last. I'll never forget how Aura and I first met... What an _interesting_ encounter that was..."

"Determined to sell that story, huh? Alright then... What happened when you brought her to your house for the first time, huh? Bet you don't have _that_ one planned out, wise guy!"

"Planned out? I'll tell you exactly what happened. It was... _Interesting_."

**Beginning of Flashback**

"Kyouya-san, are we done touring yet? You said it would be quick but it's been _two hours_..." Aura sighed. "Almost. This is our last stop." Kyouya opened the room door. "This is will your bedroom from now on." "What? But it's so huge and fancy! Why give it to me?" Aura's eyes widened in awe as she explored the large, beautiful, and spacious new bedroom that now belonged to her with all of her belongings already in it and put up. "Yes... This room is fit for a queen -_ my_ beloved, gorgeous, and wonderful queen." Kyouya's arms wrapped around Aura's waist as he stood behind her and closed the door behind him. Aura unwrapped his arms before she turned to look at him.

"I... I don't think we should bother rehearsing this... I mean, do you _honestly_ believe we can make this work? I... I'm_ still_ so uncomfortable when you touch me... And I'm not the _classiest_ girl you could've picked up - I'm no good at social events. What if I do something wrong? What... What if I embarrass myself, or even you?"

"You're thinking about it too much. Don't worry. Everything will play out just fine. Just follow my lead and do your part. You're mine and I'm yours... At least for the night. Then we'll be all done with this." Kyouya pushed a strand of hair behind Aura's ear, causing her to shudder.

"...You have been very generous to me today, Kyouya-san, even if you're not being kind out of the simple fact that you care. You've been very patient with me... And yet... I_ still _can't bring myself to feel comfortable around you."

"Then maybe it_ is_ necessary that we practice, agreed? If you can't bring yourself to be passionate towards me here alone in this room... What makes you think you will be able to do it at the ball with everyone around?" Kyouya demanded with a leer. "K-Kyouya-san... Why are you looking at me like that?" Aura took a step back every time Kyouya took a step towards her. "Don't try to elude me. Resistance is futile..._ My love_." Kyouya grabbed Aura by her arm. He knew that he said it silkily, he knew that he moved seductively, but he also knew that Aura could see the coldness in his eyes reflecting his true nature. "Let me go, Kyouya-san! I... I don't like the look in your eyes... They're too hard... Too harsh... They're cold. I don't like whatever those analyzing eyes of yours are plotting!" Aura writhed as she tried to resist Kyouya.

"Plotting? In the cruel reality of this all, do you realize that I _own_ you until this contract expires? Your mother _sold _you to me. In reality, I have the authority to make you do _anything _I want. I could treat you as 'cold' as I wanted so long as I didn't bruise you up. I _could_ do with you as I please. But I don't see how I would benefit from those things - all the more reason why I wouldn't."

"W...What do you plan to do then?"

"It have no intentions of harming or being forceful towards you. However, you must understand that people will be expecting us to touch each other and hug and what not. I'm just as _ecstatic _about this as you are. But it's only for tonight. I need this of you. Can you be mine, just for tonight?"

Kyouya backed Aura up into the bed, forcing her down on it while he crawled over her. Just as Aura tried to get away from Kyouya again, he pinned her wrists down to the bed above her head and made her look him in his beautiful silver orbs. She soon found herself lost in those wonderful, piercing eyes.

"I understand this is coming onto you fast and it may be too much to ask, considering you only just met me. But if we were asked to hug... Could you deal with it? If we were asked to _kiss_... Could you do it for me?"

"I... K... Kyouya-san... Don't... I _can't_..." Aura felt her cheeks burn red as Kyouya's lips closed in on hers.

But before he could kiss her, the door was opened.

"Oh, my... Who is this? Am I interrupting something, Kyouya-kun?"

Kyouya looked up, positioned on all fours over Aura, and turned his head to see Fuuyumi at the door with a basket of laundry held against her hip with her left hand, her right hand still clutching the doorknob. "Ah. Konnichi wa, Nee-san. And no. This is Hasegawa Aura. She'll be posing as my fiancée tonight." Kyouya said with a blank expression and a monotone.

"Oh, yes... Well... If she's only a _pretend_ fiancée... May I ask what is it that the two of you are doing?" Fuuyumi tilted her head to the side. "Please don't say it like I'm _willing_ - he _forced_ himself on me." Aura mumbled, still blushing. "We're practicing our intimacy so that Aura will become more comfortable with it at the formal ball tonight. Aurasucks at it." Kyouya said with the same monotone and blank expression, ignoring Aura's comment. "Practice, huh? That looked a _bit_ too intense for a practice session, don't you agree?" Fuuyumi sweat dropped, twitching.

**End of Flashback**

"Hm. I see. You sneaky little bastard." Hikaru smirked. "I bet you're just dragging her into your personal affairs and using her as a convenient_ thing_, getting as many profits and benefits as you can out of her. I say that because we all know you're a bit on the cold side. That girl looks really delicate. You could probably shatter her easily. Take care of her, will ya? She might end up hurt or something like that if you don't." "...You talk as though she's my _victim_ and not my _fiancée_." Kyouya slightly grinned, amused. "Well, considering she's your _'fiancée'_, I'd hope you don't want to harm her. All I'm saying. I could really care less. Not my problem." Hikaru shrugged.

"Shhh, you guys! I'm listening to the band, orchestra, and Aura-chan!" Kaoru hushed his twin and the Ootori heir. The two joined Kaoru, watching the band and orchestra and listening to the beautiful music they produced on the large, round stage. Up on stage, the band and orchestra was set up behind Aura to surround her at a one hundred and eighty degree angle, her being in the center with the lights dimmed and the spotlight on Aura. While the musicians played the beautiful, tragic song, Aura's sound stuck out and dramatized the song even more. With her eyes closed, her hands screeched the bow across the strings while her fingers danced up and down the strings, producing truly beautiful, emotional, and tragic sounds. One thousand different words weren't enough to describe and capture the beauty of the heavenly sound she created.

"She's incredible." Kaoru whistled low. "Hm. She isn't bad." Hikaru shrugged. "She's_ beautiful_ when she plays music. It should be a_ sin_ for someone to look so wonderful even when surrounded by tragedy." Kaoru watched, caught in Aura's enthralling trance. "_Uh-oh_, Kyouya... You'd better be careful. You _just might_ end up falling in love with that girl." Hikaru grinned as soon as he caught Kyouya staring thoughtfully at Aura, watching her. "...She_ is_ my fiancée. How could I _not_ love such a devilishly wonderful woman?" Kyouya smiled before going back to watching the concert with his companions.

_The bond that connects me to Aura and Aura to me exists__** solely**__ because of a beneficial piece of paper. I am her employer and she is my client - anything more than that is irrelevant to the terms of our contract. That is why feelings such as 'love'... Will__** never**__ exist between the two of us._

Nee-san: Big sister. Another way to say big sister is Onee-chan.

Otou-san: Father. Another way to say father is Toto-san.

Nii-san: Big brother. Other ways to say big brother are Onii-chan, Onii-sama, Nii-sama, and Aniki.

Otouto-kun: Little brother. Imoutou-san or Imoutou-chan is how you say little sister.

Konban wa: Good evening

Iiya: No. "Iie" also means no.

Hajimemashite: A greeting you use when first meeting someone. It's along the lines of "It's nice to meet you"

Boku wa Ootori Kenji: "I am Kenji Ootori." Desu is sometimes added at the end of similar phrases, but it all basically means the same thing when translated to English

Ore wa Hitachiin Hikaru: "I am Hikaru Hitachiin." Ore wa is somewhat rude and arrogant.

Boku wa Hitachiin Kaoru: "I am Kaoru Hitachiin."

Atashi wa Hasegawa Aura: "I am Aura Hasegawa."

Ano: Um

Daijoubu desu ka: Are you alright?

Konnichi wa: "Hello" or "Good afternoon"

Anata-kun: An affectionate term that a wife or fiancée would husband or fiancé or boyfriend.

Oi: Means "hey" and it's used to get someone's attention.

Onna: Woman

Arigatou: Thank you

Kyouya-hentai: "Kyouya the Pervert"

**Me: Bada bing, bada BOOM - Chapter three! Having read most of the manga at this point and seen all of the anime, it nevers mentions anything about Kyouya's mother, which leads me to believe either she and Yoshio are divorced or she is dead. I had also known that Kyouya had two older brothers, but I did not know their names or their personalities, so I made my own two characters up for his brothers. Once I found out the actual names of his brothers, I decided to make that the middle names of my versions - Thus, Ootori Yuuichi Kenji and Ootori Akito Kurogane. For the most part, I think Kyouya's relationship with Kurogane ended up being pretty similar to his relationship with Akito - Akito seems to look down on Kyouya more and they seem to be more competitive than Kyouya and Yuuichi do. Yuuichi seems to not pay much attention to Kyouya at all, sorta like Ayame and Yuki from Fruits Basket when Yuki was young. I find it very amusing that my versions of Kyouya's brothers ended up interacting with Kyouya similarly to how the true versions of his brother's interact with him. Though, Kurogane and Kenji are definitely cooler than Akito and Yuuichi - Akito seems like a biiitch, haha. But anyway, Kurogane and Kenji are definitely MY characters while Akito and Yuuichi are NOT, so don't be confused about that - I only claim what is mine, you no sue for what isn't! Just clearing that up :) haha.**

**Aura: -nods-**

**Me: And also, sorry if I at any time have the Hitachiin twins out of character. The way I differentiate between them is that Kaoru is the nicer, more mature and less blunt twin while Hikaru is not as nice, ruder, less mature and in love with Haruhi. I think Kaoru also has feelings for Haruhi but didn't want her to come in between the two of them. I thank Hinamori Sohma18 - he/she caught my mistake, because I did indeed mix them up the first time around -sweat drop- I'm not perfect, so if I make an error with the characters or whatnot, please feel obliged to point it out so I can make things as accurate as possible! Thanks!**

**Aura: -nods again-**

**Me: I believe that was all I wanted to point out... So, there you go, I'm trying to make this piece together a bit faster. And I hope everyone will forgive me if they believe anyone was OOC, which I hope isn't the case but if anyone feels that way, I don't think anyone was more than a little OOC? Either way, thanks for bearing with me!**

**Aura: Read and review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey everybody! I'm here to revise this chapter (and y'all know the drill - pleeeaaase reeeaaad the reviiised chaptersss!)... It was the first chapter I updated this story with in 2010 :)**

**Kyouya: Oh, joy. Congratulations.**

**Me: -pouts- Be more enthusiastic, Kyouya-kun!**

**Kyouya: ...-ignores and goes back to calculations-**

**Me: Hmph! Fine then, ignore me! Will you at least start the chapter, Kyouya-kun?**

**Kyouya: ...-sigh- ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing this story and her characters.**

Chapter Four

The outstanding, magnificently played piece led by violin came to an end. The crowd let out a long and amazed round of applause before giving Aura and the musicians a standing ovation. Aura opened her eyes with a small half smile tugging at her lips as she held her violin to her and bowed. While conversing and chatting with the other musicians about the mini-concert's success, she walked backstage once the curtains had been closed to put away her violin.

"Ahh. I should probably get back to Kyouya-san... I'm sure he's waiting on me... But with all this chaos and movement going on to clear the stage and get everything organized, I'll never find him..." Aura sighed, holding the violin case handle with both hands.

"So you're Kyouya-kun's fiancée? Hm. I wouldn't have thought you to be quite his type."

Aura looked up to see a beautiful girl older than herself with flawless creamy white skin, long and thick dirty blonde hair pinned and wrapped around her head wavily, and gorgeous amethyst purple eyes. The girl wore a lovely white ballgown attire and a silver tiara on her head. "Ano... Ah, yes, that's me. Atashi wa Hasegawa Aura desu. Dare no desu ka?" Aura stood up. "Atashi wa Miyajima Risa desu. Hajimemashite, Aura-san?" The super model-looking girl walked up to Aura with a smile. _"...! Ah! So__** this**__ is Risa-san? But she's so gorgeous! How could Kyouya-san__** not**__ want to be with such a pretty girl? She looks so calm and collected..." _Aura thought with a twinge of jealousy.

"How long do you plan to stare at me and blush like that? Have I made you uncomfortable?" Risa asked, knocking Aura out of her thoughts. "Ah! Oh, no, of course not! You're just so gorgeous... Kyouya-s-_kun _had said that you were beautiful, but..._ Wow_. And you're different from what he made you sound like. Gomen nasai. I shouldn't have stared." Aura apologized. "Ahaha, I understand and it's quite alright. You're more beautiful than I thought you would be, too. You sounded wonderful. You're extremely talented on that violin of yours."Risa smiled. "Oh, arigatou gozaimasu, Risa-san. Thank you for the compliment." Aura faintly smiled a polite smile. "I don't mean to be rude, since it was such a pleasure meeting you, but I should be getting back to Kyouya-kun. He's bound to be waiting for me. So please, I would like to humbly excuse myself." Aura turned away from Risa after bowing politely.

_Don't turn away from me, you low down daburu._

At that moment, an intense and excruciating pain attacked Aura's mind sharply. Aura hissed in pain and stopped dead in her tracks, dropping her violin to clutch her head. "H... Half-breed?" Aura said through gritted teeth, her voice tight. "You heard me. Or do you prefer to be called... _Dimidium Semino_?" Risa teased, walking towards Aura. "...How do you know that term, Risa-san? Who... Who _are_ you?" Aura demanded. "I was expecting a bit more... From an_ Angelus Donum_. All this commotion and excitement about you being so 'special', so 'precious'... You're_ nothing _compared to Ichiru-san. He's so beautiful, regal, powerful... I'll never understand why the higher ups are more interested in _you_ than him." Risa slowly began to walk towards Aura, who was paralyzed.

"The Observatory has been in an uproar over you and Ichiru-san for the past decade, and now Melody-san. The three of you are so vital to the research of Angelus Donum... You realize how extremely rare it is to come across them. But you... You, Hasegawa Aura, defy all logic - it's both frustrating and exciting the higher ups. Your existence is something that was at first not thought possible. A _half-breed_. That goes against _all_ the Laws of Donum that they had known. They were convinced that it was impossible for one of cursed blood to be born... And yet, here you are. _And_ you're the child of a long line of royal pure-bred Angelus Donums. Doesn't _that_ make you special? Like some kind of_ princess_. On top of_ that_... Both you and Ichiru possess one of the Six Legendary Monasteriense, just like Zutaka-san. Aren't you an interesting one?"

"I... I don't think I'm any sort of princess... There's nothing extraordinary about me. Nothing good comes from being one with cursed blood." Aura insisted, the pain making her vision blurry. Risa walked around Aura and stood in front of her, examining her face. "It's really true. You don't look a single thing like Takashima Rika. If someone hadn't of told me, I wouldn't have known that she was the mother of Hasegawa Zutaka's illegitimate child. You look so much like him and you're pretty much a younger and female version of Ichiru-san himself, despite being his illegitimate half sister.

"...How pathetic. How could the Great Zutaka-sama help in the birth of a mere _half-breed_? Leave it to_ him _to spawn together what I had thought only existed in legends... Hm. You cringe every time I say half-breed. Is it because it_ hurts_? Does that word make all your painful memories resurface? Heh, that's because you're a _worthless vermin_."

"Stop it..."

"I know your story. I know more about you than you can imagine. And I'm sure you're aware of what I am now. Heh heh, silly little half-breed thought she could do whatever the hell she wanted just 'cause she's special..._ Ahahaha_!"

"Stop laughing..."

"You're _weak_, Aura. And you _know_ that. It was because of your own weakness that your mother was hospitalized. I bet that's also why your notorious father and famous brother abandoned you, too. And why the one whom you call _'Senpai'_...-"

"_Shut __**up**_! Don't you _dare _speak ill of my Senpai! Why are you doing this? You're... You're a Donum Una, too! You're a Putus Semino! So why..._ Why_ are you associated with the Observatory? Have you no _shame_? Don't you _know_ what they've done to our people? _Every_ Donum Unum that you hand over to them... Do you understand what happens to them?" Aura snarled, glaring at Risa. The Donum blood within her was trying to take over, boiling with rage.

By now, the two girls were making a huge scene... But at this point, Aura didn't care.

She could feel nothing but pain and anger swelling inside of her to the point where she was crying.

"You are _despicable_, Risa-san. A Donum Una who hunts and betrays her own kind... That sort of treachery is _unforgivable_ - it's the _only_ thing worse than being what _I_ am! How could you sell your own kind out like that...? Like a _human_?"

Risa only smiled with dark, evil eyes. "I do what I do for my own benefit. Don't you see? The only ones I care about are myself... And my beloved Kyouya-kun. Sometimes people have to be sacrificed. Not everyone is made equally, you silly daburu."

Something in Aura snapped, her eyes widening.

"Risa-san... How... How could you say something so_ awful_? You... You _really_ meant that! How could you do such terrible things without feeling even a _twinge_ of guilt?"

"Because, Aura... _I don't care_. It's a dog eat dog world out there. _No one_ believes in noble honesty and unwavering loyalty anymore. _All_ Donum Unus do what they have to do to survive. And that's just that. It's conquer or be conquered. It's kill or be killed. It's survive... Or die."

"No... It's not... It's-"

"Not everyone has it as _easy_ as you, Zutaka, Ichiru, Melody, and Misuru. Not all of us are that _lucky_. Sure... You suffer in plenty of ways the normal Donum Unus don't... But someone like _you_ could_ never_ begin to understand the hardships of being a_ true_ Donum Unum!"

"..." Aura's long black bangs fell over here eyes, but her tears continued to run down her cheeks. "Awww. Did I make the little half-breed cry? Did I make her upset?" Risa said mockingly as she wiped Aura's tears away.

_SLAP!_

"...!" Aura's eyes widened. Her right cheek burned and stung. The intense mental pain began to pulsate sharper, making Aura whimper and wince. "Now listen carefully,_ little girl_. I'll only say this_ once_ to remind you so that your time with Kyouya-kun does not give you a swollen head." Risa said slowly, her words full of contempt. "You are _nothing_ but a _filthy half-breed_. Because of your nature, you will _never_ be strong enough. Someone like you will_ never_ be good enough. And you will never..._ Ever_ rise above your pathetic status. No matter how 'good' you become... No matter how smart or 'perfect' you become... No matter who you are courted to... That will not change. So _please_ remember your station and do _not_ overstep your boundaries. Don't kid yourself and get big-headed... Just because Kyouya-kun likes you a _little_. You'll _never_ beat me. I won't lose to someone as patheticas _you_. Kyouya-kun is, and always will be, _mine_. So don't forget that.

"I'll ruin you. Destroy you. _Annihilate_ you. I will _rip you to shreds _until _nothing_ is left. You can't defeat me - Miyajima Risa _always_ gets what she wants. I'll take back what rightfully belongs to me, Ootori Kyouya, from you, the wicked witch who stole my lover's heart!"

Risa's face was twisted in pure contempt, ugly hate, unsettling anger, and a crazed look in her piercing eyes. "K... Kyouya-san... Doesnot love you. T... There is_ nothing_... For him to... Profit from." Aura said through her tears in a strained voice. The sharp pain greatly intensified to the point where Aura was brought to her knees in loud, broken sobs. "How _dare_ you say something like that to_ me_? You _obviously _don't know just_ who_ I am." Risa sneered.

"Everything that's happened to you is _your own fault_, you know. It's_ your_ fault for forgetting your place because of that boy you call Senpai. It's _your_ fault... For letting him make you think it was okay for you to exist! It was _your own damn fault_... For letting him give you _hope_. Hope is_ not_ a possibility for someone like _you_. You thought you could live a normal, happy life - _that's_ where you made your first mistake! Someone as rotten as _you_ should just_ disappear_! A _pathetic half-breed_ who does not know her station like you _deserves_ to suffer for _all _of eternity! Wretched_ cretin_!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Risa... But I hope you don't think you're talking to my Aura so disrespectfully like that. I won't be able to forgive you for making my fiancée cry."

Aura and Risa turned to see Kyouya standing before them. "Kyouya-s-san..." Aura stammered through her sobs. "Ah, Kyouya-kun! Hisashiburi! I missed you." Risa's face lit up instantly. Simultaneously, the sharp pain had been lifted from Aura.

"Risa. What did you do to Aura?" Kyouya demanded, his eyes fixed on the dirty blonde-haired eighteen year old. "I simply thought it was time someone reminded her of her place." Risa answered her seventeen year old love.

"Reminded her of her place?"

"She moves about on the Outside as she pleases, thinking she can do whatever the hell she want, but she just_ can't_. She _also _can't have you! Even if she's 'special', only _I_ can have you! Only_ I_ truly love you, Kyouya-kun! I won't let a _Dimidium Semino_ have your heart!"

"...Dimidium Semino...? What nonsense are you going on about _now_, Risa?"

"_Nonsense_? It's not_ nonsense_! It's how things are meant to work! Only_ I_ can look at you! Only_ I_ can touch you! Only _I _can love you! Me - and_ me alone_! _Please_, Kyouya-kun... Choose_ me_ over _her_! She can't_ support_ you the way I can! She can't_ cherish_ you the way I can! She can't_ love_ you the way I can!"

Wordlessly, Kyouya walked up to Aura and knelt down to the crying girl. "Your cheek... Did Risa do that to you? How else did she hurt you...? I'm sorry for letting this happen. Forgive me." Kyouya talked to Aura in a loving, soothing voice while embracing her and letting her cry into his chest. "I'm here now... It's okay... Daijoubu... You'll be okay..."

"Don't ignore me, Kyouya-kun! Stop it! Stop touching her!" Risa glared angrily. "Risa. You're causing even more of a scene. It's bad enough that you had the audacity to harm my fiancée, but now you're begging me to choose you over her?" Kyouya looked at Risa coldly. "I don't 'love' you, Miyajima Risa. Nothing happened between us and nothing ever will. I will never 'love' you. How many times am I going to have to tell you that before it sinks in and registers? Aura is my beautiful fiancée and I love her with all of my heart and soul. If you can't behave yourself, I will have you escorted out." Kyouya held Aura protectively.

"I will not tolerate you hurting the love of my life out of jealousy. She has done you no wrong and yet she's crying in utmost pain. Tell me, Risa, what pain has Aura ever caused _you_? It's your own fault for forgetting your place, getting big-headed, and kidding yourself. Let _me_ remind_ you _of _your_ place... I never loved you and I never will."

"..." Risa's long wavy bangs fell over her eyes. She balled her fists and clutched them tightly, mad with jealousy. "..._Damn you_, Hasegawa Aura. This isn't over yet... This is only the beginning. This is so much more than just a game of hunter and prey... This is _personal_. I'll get you for this - and that is a _promise_. You will pay _dearly_... For _everything_ you've done!" Risa proclaimed angrily.

"_You_ are my _ultimate_ enemy."

With that, Risa turned sharply and stormed away.

"...There is nothing here to see. I strongly suggest that everyone goes back to their businesses." Kyouya advised the huge crowd of people, who were obviously hungry for more drama, but could hear the steel edge in Kyouya's voice. Figuring that Kyouya wanted to be alone with Aura and accepting the fact that the show was over, the crowd of people slowly began to leave and move on with their lives.

"...K-Kyouya-san, y-you can let g-go of me n-now. I-I think everyone bought y-your act." Aura muttered through her crying with limp arms at her sides. She was too weak to move quite yet. "You're so tense. I suppose you're still getting used to being this close to me. You must be too tired to be stubborn, like you usually are." Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "K-Kyouya-san... Thank you. I-I'm really sorry for m-making a s-scene and crying like th-this. This i-is so embar-embarrassing. I kept you wai-waiting for so long and th-then I ended up causing y-you trouble by g-getting in that big m-mess with R-R-Risa-san-n." Aura apologized. "She was r-right. Ev-everything that Ri-Risa-san said was r-right. _*hiccup*_ I kn-know that she was_ *hiccup*_ O-one hundred percent _*hiccup*_ right, but I j-just _*hiccup*_ I j-just...!"

"Just be quiet already. If you keep talking like that, you'll only end up crying harder and make your hiccuping worse. If you really don't want to cause me any more trouble, then the best thing you can do for me right now is just be quiet so that you'll calm down. I won't let Risa come near you again for the rest of the night. I promise, alright? After all... I can't let a jealous girl kill off such a well-paying client of mine..."

"G-gee, thanks, K-Kyouya-san_ *hiccup*_. You're_ soooo_ k-kind. You re-really know _*hiccup*_ how to ch-cheer a girl _*hiccup*_ u-up."

"I know."

_"Kyouya-san... Has a harsh nature. He's somewhat cold-hearted and a bit distant. His fake politeness is proof of his gentle cruelty. But regardless of the reason... Whether it's because Okaa-san is paying him so well or because Ootori-san is making him... Kyouya-san has been so nice to and patient with me."_ Aura began to think._ "I know that Kyouya-san cares nothing about me. I understand that. He may think me only a hindrance. I know this, too. But Kyouya-san tolerates me, despite the trouble I cause him. So... Is it__** really**__ okay to involve him in this? I am one with tainted, cursed blood running through her veins. Suffering and misery follows me everywhere I go because of what I am. Kyouya-san is so intelligent, so beautiful, so full of life..._

_"I don't know what I would do... If something were to happen to Kyouya-san because of me. I bring pain and despair everywhere I go. I don't want to cause anyone else unhappiness because of their involvement with me. This pain... This despair... This misery... This suffering... Is mine to bear. Mine, and__ mine __**alone**__. That is the price... Of being born a mere halfling."_

"Kyouya-kun! Is Aura-chan alright? I came as soon as I could!"

Kyouya looked up to see Fuuyumi running towards him and Aura. "Oh, my... So it's true... Aura-chan really _did_ encounter Risa-chan..." Fuuyumi knelt down to Aura.

"She's alright. Just a little shaken up. Risa said and did some pretty nasty and mean things to her."

"Oh, dear... We'd better go get her cleaned up. The banquet dinner will be starting soon, you know."

"We should probably at least wait until she stops crying."

"N-no, you don't_ *hiccup* _Have t-to. I'll g-go with Fuuyumi-san t-to get cleaned u-up. _*hiccup*_ I'm s-sure my f-face is a m-mess right n-now..." Aura stood up weakly, wiping her face. She tried to walk, but she became dizzy instantly.

In an instant, Kyouya was on his feet and caught Aura around her waist. "Please be more careful, Aura-chan. Don't over exert yourself." Fuuyumi warned Aura, worry thick in her voice. "...I'm a-alright _*hiccup*_." Aura said weakly. Unknown to Kyouya and Fuuyumi, the reason why she was so dizzy, weak, light-headed, and uncoordinated was because of the painful mental torture that Risa had inflicted on her and this was its side effect.

The touch of Risa's mind against hers was extremely unpleasant.

"Take it easy, Aura. I know you want to act tough and independent so that you don't get in the way, but if you were to collapse, you would most definitely only be getting in the way. So let me help you." Kyouya reasoned with the sixteen year old.

"Nee-san, you plan to take her to the bathroom, right?"

"Yeah. I'm going to help her fix herself up. But you can't come in! Kyouya-hentai!"

"Oh, please. I wasn't going to go in anyway, Nee-san."

Aura listened to the two siblings bicker and smiled to herself a little. She felt a twinge of jealousy and loneliness, but that just couldn't be helped.

_I am definitely envious of you, Kyouya-san. You're just... So very lucky._

Atashi wa Hasegawa Aura desu: "I am Aura Hasegawa." (There are different ways to say I. Atashi = female, boku = male, watashi = either gender)

Dare no desu ka: "Who are you?"

Atashi wa Miyajima Risa desu: "I am Risa Miyajima."

Daijoubu: "It's alright/It's okay." (The 'ka' in 'desu ka' turns it into a question. So "daijoubu desu ka" = "Are you alright/Are you okay?")

Hisashiburi: Long time no see

Ano: Um

Daburu: Half-breed

Hajimemashite: It's nice to meet you

Kyouya-hentai: Kyouya the Pervert

**Me: And that's all for chapter four, everybody!**

**Kyouya: Hmmm. What's with all the Latin? You didn't translate it.**

**Me: That's because I don't want anyone to know what those words mean yet ;)**

**Kyouya: -shakes head- Of course. Knowing you, it's diabolical.**

**Me: Maaaaaybeeeeee... -innocent-**

**Kyouya: -sweat drop- Read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Alright, let's get this show on the road! Revised chapter number five - read it, people, read it! O:D**

**Kyouya: -sigh- Why do I always seem to be around when you want to update...?**

**Me: Because you're all wrapped up in this wonderful little story :D **

**Kyouya: -rolls eyes- Lucky me...**

**Me: Don't be so mean, 'Youya-kuuuuun!**

**Kyouya: -sigh- Let's just do this. And don't call me that.**

**Me: -pout- Kyouya-kun's been grumpy 'cause he didn't get a fluffy scene with Aura in the last chapter.**

**Kyouya: Don't be ridiculous.**

**Me: Mmm, okay, Kyouya-kun. Whatever you say... :)**

**Kyouya: -shakes head- ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but her characters, this story, and an annoying mouth.**

**Me: Hey!**

Chapter Five

"Kyouya-san, you don't have to follow me everywhere I go... I'm alright now, really." Aura blushed. "You even went as far as waiting for me and Fuuyumi the entire time we were in the bathroom..." "So long as I'm not too far away, Risa won't approach you. I really can't afford for the two of you to cause another scene. The previous commotion still hasn't entirely died down yet." Kyouya replied.

The two pretend lovers were standing together at the back wall of the large, fancy ballroom, where several couples were ballroom dancing, waltzing, and enjoying themselves.

The room itself was beautiful, beyond one's wildest imagination. There were outstanding and gorgeous structures and designs everywhere. Fancy diamond chandeliers hung from the ceiling above and lit the room in a magnificent royal shade of golden yellow. Expensive and breath-taking statues, vases, flowers, and paintings also decorated the room. There failed to be a single detail of elegance that the ballroom lacked. Soothing, beautiful, and elegant classical music filled the room with an upbeat and comfortable atmosphere.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want? You didn't eat anything during the banquet feast. Was the food not to your satisfaction?" Kyouya inquired. "Oh, no, that's not it. I, um... I just wasn't hungry. Like I said, I'm fine." Aura insisted.

"Kyouya, come here for a moment. There's a few people here who would like to meet you."

"...That's my Otou-san calling me. Will you be fine if I leave you by yourself for a little while? I won't be too far away, so if you need me or if you see Risa, call me - alright?" Kyouya instructed Aura. "Yes, Kyouya-san. I'm not three years old - I think I can manage to stand by myself for a little while." Aura muttered.

"Understand that you are not only representing yourself and our 'relationship', but also that people believe you to be an addition to my very own family - you are representing the Ootoris. _That_ is why it's so vitally important... That if you need me, you don't hesitate to call."

"...I see. Then I will do just that if necessary. Alright?"

"Good. I'll be back shortly." Kyouya nodded before leaving to go join his father and his father's acquaintances. "...Kyouya-san's been treating me like a _child_ ever since the incident with Risa-san..." Aura sighed. "I wonder where Okaa-san is... She unexpectedly walked in the bathroom while Fuuyumi-san and I were in there... Fuuyumi-san really surprised me... I didn't think she would be so protective of me..."

**Beginning of Flashback**

"Daijoubu desu ka, Aura-chan? Are you going to be alright?" Fuuyumi asked, still worried. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry for worrying you. I've finally stopped hiccuping and crying and the cold rag is really helping my eyes... They aren't that swollen anymore." Aura answered with a small and polite smile.

"Maybe you should wash your face one last time before we put the make up back on. The cold water's really been helping."

"Yes, it has... Alright. I will."

Fuuyumi watched Aura as she turned the faucet and began to splash cold water against her face one final time. "Thank you for staying here to comfort me, Fuuyumi-san. We've been in here for such a long time... You really didn't have to." Aura thanked Yoshio Ootori's daughter, bowing politely. "What are you talking about, Aura-chan? Of course I stayed with you in your time of need! That's what friends do! You don't need to thank me or be polite!" Fuuyumi smiled. "I didn't just do it out of kindness - you're my friend!"

"...You consider me to be your 'friend', Fuuyumi-san? _Me_? But you barely even know me... How could you think of me as your 'friend'?" Aura asked Fuuyumi while picking up a towel to dry her face with. "I know that there is a lot that I don't know about you... But I'm still glad that we met. I'll never regret it. I honestly believe that this is going to be the beginning of a very beautiful friendship. I don't know if you realize this, Aura-chan... But friendship is a wonderful and important thing." Fuuyumi began to tell Aura.

"People meet, join others, and form bonds. Although it's entirely up to them what happens afterwards... Those bonds are still there somewhere. Sometimes, people grow apart and become distant. Other times, people move away and forget one another. Even so, the bonds connecting them are still there. They never go away. It's simply up to them - whether to rekindle those bonds or to let them die out."

_"I... I'm sorry, Aura-chan, but... I just can't be your friend anymore. Please forgive me. I hope you find some other happiness."_

Aura's eyes widened. Fuuyumi grabbed the younger female's hands, which surprised her. "I hope that Aura-chan and I form bonds that never waver or falter. I hope that the bond that connects you to me and me to you only strengthens and grows with time. I hope we form the kind of bond... That can never be broken or wither away." "Fuuyumi-san... But... Why? Why do you want to be friends with someone like me?" Aura questioned. "If you really must ask why, then you don't understand the true strength of such bonds. Aura-chan does not understand how powerful love can be. That's more than enough of a reason for me to want to befriend you." Fuuyumi responded with a smile.

"Hmph. I'm sorry to ruin your little moment, but are the two of you about done?"

Aura and Fuuyumi turned around to see Rika standing before them. "I've been looking for you everywhere, Aura. The banquet started long ago and since no one knew where you children were, I was sent to find you." Rika crossed her arms with scolding eyes.

"I heard about your little dispute with Risa-chan."

"...Watashi wo yurushimasu, Okaa-san. Gomen nasai. I didn't know that something like that would happen..." Aura apologized. "You have no idea how _embarrassed_ I was to be informed that _you _were involved in that commotion. I'm sure that even _Ootori-san_ was embarrassed. You don't understand everything you're representing here, _do_ you?" Rika began to reprimand Aura.

"This isn't_ about_ you, Aura. It's about something _much greater_ than yourself. You're representing a lot of things tonight and that incident with Risa-san came close to blowing it. People are just beginning to discover your existence... The 'lost' Hasegawa child... And then you go and pick a fight with Miyajima Risa, of all people? You should really think these things through. The Miyajima Family is an important investor of_ both_ the Ootori _and _the Hasegawa families, yet you go and disrespect their only child anyway. Not_ only_ could you have blown things for yourself, me, and the Ootoris, but you could have blown it for _your father_, as well. You always talk of wanting to make him and Ichiru-san proud, but tonight you almost blew_ everything _they've worked so hard for.

"You're such an _idiot_. Such a_ stupid_ and _worthless_ child... You just don't _think_... Why would you act out in a place like this? _Why_? After everyone has been so polite to you? How does this make me and your father look? Our illegitimate daughter, whose existence hadn't been know to the public until now, caused a scene at the Ootoris' party, who had been so kind to her? How does that make _you_ look? It makes you look like an ungrateful brat who does not know her place, that's what.

"You are_ so_ lucky that the Ootoris were able to smooth everything over... The biggest regret in my life was giving birth to such a _useless child_. You disappoint me."

Aura keep her eyes lowered and said nothing. Fuuyumi could see Aura cringe with every cruel word that Rika hatefully spat at her condescendingly. "Takashima-san... Stop it! You have it all wrong! Aura-chan didn't cause the scene! Risa-san went out of her way to _hurt_ Aura-chan! Aura-chan has done nothing wrong!" Fuuyumi stood in front of Aura protectively, holding her arms out.

"I don't mean to be rude or question your methods of parenting, but I can't allow you to talk to Aura-chan that way! She's your _daughter_! How could you say such cruel things? Why are you so quick to accept that _she's _the one who has done wrong and not Risa-san? You didn't even hear her side of the story! Perhaps it is not my place to so vehemently voice my objections and maybe I don't know much at all about Aura-chan... But that doesn't change the fact that it's not alright for you to put Aura-chan down like that! Aura-chan is delicate and beautiful, smart and kind... I don't understand how you can say things like you regret her being born!

"Aura-chan is your own flesh and blood, even if she doesn't resemble you very much. You're her _mother_... You're supposed to love her and wish for her happiness no matter what! That's what mothers _do_! I don't understand how _any_ mother can hate their child so much... To the point where they wish that child wasn't born!"

Before Fuuyumi could continue, Aura interrupted. "Yamete, Fuuyumi-san... It's alright. Really, it is. It makes me happy that you care so much... People usually don't stick up for me. But... You don't understand. Okaa-san, she... She has _every right_ to hate me. So... Please don't be mad at her."

"Why? Why would your own mother feel so obligated to detest you? What have you ever done? What pain have you caused her?"

_"Rika? Rika, are you awake?"_

_"..."_

_"How are you, honey? Are you doing alright? How are you feeling? The doctors said that your wounds should be fully healed soon and that they're finally finding effective ways to help you cope with your trauma."_

_"..."_

_"Rika... Rika, please talk to me... I'm sorry... Aurora is sorry... We're both so, so sorry and we love you... Aurora... She's only a child... She didn't mean to... Oh, Rika..."_

"...Plenty, Fuuyumi-san. I've done and caused..._ Plenty_. You just... Don't know."

"...Hmph." Rika turned away from the two girls with her arms still crossed, deciding not to respond to Fuuyumi. "That's all they have to say for now. I'm leaving. Don't let me hear that you are involved in anymore commotion tonight, Aura. Do you understand?"

"Wakatta, Okaa-san."

**End of Flashback**

_"I'm just glad that passed over... Fuuyumi-san really is an interesting person...Thank goodness Okaa-san didn't mention anything of it to Ootori-san, though... I could only imagine how outraged he would be..." _Aura thought, followed by a deep sigh.

_"I've really had enough of all of this... I just want to go home... I really am unsuited for this sort of life style... But this is how Kyouya-san lives. If we were __**really**__ engaged... What use would I be to Kyouya-san? There's __**so much**__ that I __**still**__ don't understand and all I seem to be able to do is cause trouble... Risa-san is right - I couldn't even __**begin**__ to support, cherish, or love Kyouya-san the way she could. But it's not like that should bother me - after all, we're doing this because we__** have **__to. It's only __**pretend**__... Nothing more, nothing less."_

"My, my. You must be the one that everyone has been making such a huge fuss about."

At the sound of the unfamiliar voice, Aura was brought back to reality. Before her stood a devilishly handsome young man of twenty one with sexy short black hair and mischievous blood red eyes. "Hm. You really are a cute one. No wonder Risa-chan's so jealous of you." The mysterious man said in his enthralling, velvet voice. "Ah... I don't believe I know you. Atashi wa Hasegawa Aura desu. Dare no desu ka?" Aura asked, her head cocked to the side in confusion with an expression of pure innocence. "...Do you honestly not know who I am?" He smirked with amusement.

"Um... No, I'm afraid not... _Should_ I know who you are?"

"...No, of course not. That makes this... All the more interesting. You seem really bored here by yourself. I can't believe Kyouya just left such a cute girl all by herself." He moved in closer in order to purr sexily in her ear,

"Doesn't he know that someone might kidnap you and steal his fiancée away from him?"

"Um, p-please excuse me, but would you mind, sir?" Aura pushed the stranger away with a light blush. "Heh, forgive me. I came on a bit too strong, especially considering the fact that you are engaged. Let me try that again. Would you care to give me the honor of this dance?" He held his hand out to Aura invitingly.

"Oh... I'm not really that ecstatic about dancing... I'd rather not..."

"Is it because you don't know how?"

"No... I just..."

"I'll only steal you away from him for a little while, I promise. I'll give you right back... _This time_." He murmured as his powerfully alluring eyes pierced hers. Those intense, passionate eyes... Aura could feel herself drowning in them. She didn't want to dance with this stranger. She didn't want to risk tarnishing Kyouya's image.

But those eyes...

She had no say in it.

Those eyes were undefiable.

Almost as though she had no control over her body, Aura slowly slipped her hand into his and with a satisfied smile, he led her to the dance floor. "My, my. Do you oppose to falling under my spell that vehemently? I manage to get you all the way out here to the center of the dance floor so that we can have fun only to find out that you are so incredibly tense." He chuckled. "I'd just rather not do this... And I'm not so tense just because of you... I'm like this with all guys. With even Kyouya-s-_kun_. I have a mild case of androphobia." Aura admitted, doing all that she could to avoid the stranger's gaze, but she could feel her guard dropping all the same.

She was afraid that the gaze of this stranger could get her to say or do anything he wanted, regardless of how vehemently she objected.

"A mild case of androphobia? A mild fear of men? Hmph. Well, I think I can most certainly help with that, chérie."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well for one, this dance is not a waltz. It is not meant to be so formal and uptight. It is meant for you to loosen up through close contact. You'll have to get closer to me. Much, _much_ closer."

Aura could feel his breath down her neck as he turned her around and pressed her back against his smooth, thin muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, swaying her body with his in tempo to the music back and forth. "There. That's more like it." He whispered in a seductive voice that made her stomach churn and her cheeks flush. "U-um, excuse me sir, but this is inappropriate... You_ know _that I'm Kyouya's fiancée. Please let go of me!" Aura tugged at his arms and tried desperately to writhe out of his grasp. She felt his chest vibrate with laughter as she continued her futile attempts to elude him.

"Yes, I understand perfectly well that you are Kyouya's fiancée. Tonight, I am not trying to come in between your love. I think you've had enough of _that_ with Risa-chan already." He held one of Aura's hands while keeping his other arm around her waist.

"But... Please be mine, if only for this dance. Forget about Kyouya... Just for the moment. I want you to think of_ me_... And_ only_ me, dear Aura."

She felt his lips brush against her neck, leaving a trail of fire. Her mind was screaming at her to call for Kyouya - she _had_ promised she would if something were to happen. But her body was too lax, her guard completely dropped. She couldn't breath. It took all of her will to simply stand up as she swayed in the arms of this stranger. She could still feel the unchaste influence his eyes had on her.

Everything about him was simply breath-taking.

Alluring.

Seductive.

Passionate.

Suddenly, she found the perfect word to describe him:

He was a womanizer.

And she had caught his bait, falling for his utterly bewitching eyes and enthralling charms.

In the arms of this womanizing stranger who had successfully drawn her in and captivated her, she was his indeed...

At least for this one dance.

**XxXxXxX**

"Brilliant! You are simply _brilliant_, Kyouya-san!"

"Thank you, Ogura-san, but you are far too kind."

"Ah, the modest one, are we? Don't be so shy!"

"It was very nice meeting you, Ogura-san. I hope that we can become investors in the future." Kyouya smiled politely. "I've got to hand it to you, Ootori. This boy is young, but he is probably the best and most convincing business man that I've ever met! He'd do a _grand_ job as your successor." Ogura complimented. "Thank you for the compliment, Ogura. Kyouya works extremely hard to follow in the footsteps of his older brothers and father. Isn't that right, Kyouya?" Yoshio looked at Kyouya. "...Yes, that's correct. I won't let you down, Ogura-san. I strive to be the best that I can possibly be." Kyouya nodded.

"Well that's the kind of attitude I like to hear! Keep it up and you may even end up more successful than your old man here!" Ogura grinned approvingly. "You flatter me, Ogura-san. But back to our discussion," Kyouya began but stopped as he overheard the words being exchanged between the people surrounding him.

"Oh, boy. There that boy goes again, always causing such a commotion and stirring up unnecessary drama... Wait, isn't that _Kyouya-san's_ fiancée that he's dancing with like that?"

"Oh, my! Is that really Hasegawa-chan?"

"It sure is! I'd recognize a beauty like her anywhere! Look at her on the floor dancing with him!"

"Poor gal. We all know how much of a womanizer that boy is..."

"I wonder if this forbidden affair is going to put a strain on Kyouya-san and Hasegawa-chan's relationship...?"

"Not that it's any of my business, but I haven't even seen Hasegawa-chan so much as _touch _Kyouya-san with _half_ the amount of passion that's going on right there."

"I hear that Kyouya-san has always had a competitive relationship with that young man... Those two truly hate one another, you know. So I wonder... Is he _really_ just going to let him woo his woman like that?"

_"You can't beat me, Kyouya. There isn't __**anything**__ you'll ever have... That won't end up belonging to__** me**__. Face it. I'm __**better **__than you are in __**every single way**__. You're__** nothing**__ compared to me. You'll__** never **__be __**anything**__ at all. Everything __**you**__ accomplish... __**I've**__ already accomplished with__** ten folds**__ the power. Anything __**you**__ can do...__** I**__ can do better."_

"Is something wrong, Kyouya-san?"

Snapped back into reality, Kyouya turned his attention back to Ogura, his father, and all of their acquaintances. "Ah... No. Nothing's wrong. So that we may finish what we started, let us continue negotiating - shall we, gentlemen?" The young aristocrat smiled politely.

**XxXxXxX**

"My, you really are good at dancing. You're starting to get the hang of this already." He complimented. "Only because you're _forcing_ me. You're so _strong_...!" Aura continued to tug helplessly at his iron grasp. "Why, thank you." He smiled innocently.

"_Not_ meant to be a compliment. Um... And pardon me, but I _would_ like to know who it is that I'm being forced to dance with..."

"Oh, yes, that's right. I never introduced myself. I believe I do owe you at least that much. Ore wa Kurogane."

"Kurogane-san? That's an uncommon name in this ward. In this _time period_, really..."

"It is, isn't it? But that's my birth name. I suppose my parents got a little... Creative. But don't worry about me. I just want you to enjoy yourself." Kurogane smiled such a warm and kind smile that it made Aura's heart flip. "Haha, I know I said that I would give you back to Kyouya after this one dance, but... I think he can wait just_ one more_, don't you?"

"Ah... Um... I suppose... He isn't back from whatever Ootori-san summoned him to do..."

_"Ahhh, Kami-sama... What is happening to me? I... I feel so nervous and flustered! Why do I feel this way...? I don't even __**know**__ Kurogane-san! It's those eyes of his, I__** know**__ it... And he's so kind... He's __**truly**__ being kind and not just looking to me as something he can benefit from... Unlike__** Kyouya-san**__..."_ Aura thought. _"Eh... Why am I comparing him to Kyouya-san, anyway? We're only pretending. Would it __**really**__ be wrong of me to get to know Kurogane-san...? Everything about him is so __**inviting**__... And yet... Something feels __**wrong**__... Though his touch is pleasant, I cringe. Though his smile is kind, I feel uncertain. Though his eyes are so captivating... I shudder._

_"He's so inviting, but... I don't want to come near him. Why do I feel this way? There is a dark cloud that hangs over Kurogane-san's heart... But he's not like anyone else... I can't clearly read him. Just like I can't clearly read... Kyouya-san. Usually, if I look into someone's eyes, their thoughts and feelings are practically projected. But with Kurogane-san and Kyouya-san, there are things that even my eyes can't see. It's almost as though they have a barrier around their hearts... A barrier that not even a Dimidium Angelus Donum like myself can penetrate."_

"Quél est lé problemé, ma chérie?"

Aura was knocked out of her deep thoughts by the sound of Kurogane's smooth, sweet, honey-dripped voice, gentle like silk. His perfect voice was coated thickly with concern as his seductive red eyes looked at her with such unreasonable passion.

_"Those eyes... I really want to escape Kurogane-san... I really want to stay away from him... I don't __**want**__ to tell him__** anything**__... But those __**eyes**__... They're almost like Risa-san's. Her eyes made me want to stay away, but they were so beautiful. Kurogane-san's eyes draw me in completely... But give me the feeling that I just have to escape."_

"...Kurogane-san... The way that we're spending time together must be giving everyone the wrong impression. They must think that something is going on between the two of us and, as a result, Kyouya-kun is going to be the one who has to deal with the media. I've caused him enough trouble tonight as it is... I don't want to cause Kyouya-kun even more trouble by doing things that could tarnish his reputation." The Hasegawa heiress murmured. "...Tell me, chérie. Does Kyouya ever talk to you as kindly and sweetly as I do and really mean it? Does he ever hold you close to him like this out of love? Does he ever_ tell_ you how much he loves you... As much as I am _showing_ you?" The second born Ootori heir demanded. He turned her head to make her look him in his eyes.

"He _doesn't_, does he?"

"..."

"That's because he doesn't know _how_. Kyouya has a cold nature and he can't express his true feelings easily. Even more than that, if he can't profit from something, it doesn't interest him - it's worthless to him. There would probably be benefits to having you as a _client_... Yes, I can see _that_... But you can't ask me to believe that the two of you are _truly_ engaged - at least, not in the name of love. That's a bit too much for me to swallow - I'm no fool and I know Ootori Kyouya better than many people do."

"But Kyouya-s-kun and I -"

"You just did it again. Half of the time you go to say 'Kyouya-kun', you start to say 'Kyouya-san' before you correct yourself into saying 'Kyouya-kun'. You hold no love in your eyes when you say his name - it sounds more like a sense of obligated loyalty. You aren't in love with him. You're in loyal."

"...T-that's not true... I love Kyouya-kun... Really, I do...!"

"Who are you trying to convince, Aura? Me... Or _yourself_?"

"...Is it really that obvious...?" Aura whispered. Kurogane let go of Aura's chin, allowing her to lower her eyes. "If you don't believe that Kyouya-san and I are in love... Then what about all of the others...?" "Because Kyouya is a very good liar and his act is holding strong, everyone is being convinced that either you and Kyouya share a very chaste and platonic relationship or that the two of you don't like to show public displays of affection. The most convincing that you've been of your 'love' for Kyouya was probably your confrontation with Risa-chan. Everyone more than likely misunderstood that to be a cat fight over Kyouya - which supports Kyouya's claim of the two of you being engaged but also gives room for the media to try to tarnish his image a little." Kurogane responded.

"...I... I see. What is it that you hope to accomplish by involving yourself with me, then?" Aura inquired. "Ma chérie, I think that should be obvious by now. I have the full intention to take you away from Kyouya and make you mine. I can't allow Kyouya have such a wonderful woman like yourself - he wouldn't know how to treat you right and you are far too precious to settle for less than you deserve." Kurogane answered.

"Kyouya is no good for you. He can't understand you the way I can. He can't love and accept you the way I can. He can't cherish you - mind, body, and soul - like I can. Isn't that reason enough why you should leave him and come to me?"

"What makes you so sure that you can do those things? You don't know the first thing about me."

"I know more about you than you think. I know what you are... And I also know what you can do. Just like Risa-chan knows. I know that you are a Angelus Donum. I know that even more than that... You are a Dimidium Semino."

"...Are you like Risa-san? Are you a Donum Uno who hunts Donum Unus for his own benefit?"

"No. I am a Humanus Uno. I'm simply well-informed and I understand your pain and suffering. I understand... That all you want is to live normally and to be accepted. I _understand_, Aura. I can give you the sort of life and protection that you yearn for. I will admit that I am no Kyouya... But do you _honestly_ believe that he would stay by your side if he found out what you _really_ are and what you're destined to become?"

"..."

"No, Kyouya could not protect you from that fate, could he? He may not even want to be associated with you once he finds out what his involvement with you could mean. But I already know all of that. I've been watching you for a long time and I _still_ want to be with you. I swear... There isn't a_ single person _that I wouldn't drop for you. There isn't a _single thing_ that I wouldn't do for you. I would even go as far as putting my womanizing days behind me."

"Kurogane-san..."

"So _please_, Aura... Choose_ me_. "

"...Why? Why do you want to be with _me_ of all people? Especially why... When you _know _what I am? You _know_ how dangerous and unstable I am..."

"Simple. Because I love you."

"W-what? No... Love is a strong emotion. We have only just met... It's far too soon, far too early. There's no possible way that you could -"

"No, _you_ have only just met _me_. But our meeting was inevitable - like magnets, we're drawn to one another Besides... Can't you feel the connection between us, the cryptic bond that ties you to me and me to you? I have known you for a long time already. I already know you, Aura. I already_ love_ you. All that's left... Is to make _you_ love _me_."

"You can't_ make_ people fall in love with you, Kurogane-san."

"True. But I certainly won't have to try very hard."

"And why is that?"

He kissed her neck before whispering into her ear in a seductive tone that sent shudders down her spine, "Because, chérie. You've already fallen victim to my spell. I've got you wrapped around my finger - it's only a matter of time before you fall for me and leave Kyouya behind."

"Hell will freeze over before_ that_ happens."

Aura's head perked up instantly at the sound of the familiar voice. Kurogane simply grinned, already knowing who it was without turning around to face the person who had spoken.

"Well, well, well... Hisashiburi, 'Ya-chan." Kurogane turned around in amusement, still holding Aura in his arms. "Aniki." Was all Kyouya said in response with an ice-cold glare. "Aniki...? Eh... You're Kyouya-san's older brother?" Aura's eyes widened in surprise. _"I just can't see it... Though both Kurogane-san and Kyouya-san are beautiful, they... Look __**nothing**__ alike. Their behavior isn't even __**remotely **__similar. They're so __**different**__... Like polar opposites. It's like they are each other's counter part..." _She thought.

"Does that surprise you, chérie? The reason why resemblance can't easily be seen between us is because Kyouya and I... Are merely_ half _brothers. _I _am our father's illegitimate child... But I_ also _happen to be the most successful of his heirs. Even so, despite the opinions of my parents, _I_ am the child that the Ootori Family looks down upon and is put to shame by simply because of my birth." Kurogane explained. "Enough. Don't try to get Aura-chan to pity you. I will ask only once. Aniki..._ Kurogane_... Why did you come here?" Kyouya demanded. "I guess you really_ don't_ listen to what I say, Kyouya - I came to see my_ darling_ little brother and his_ gorgeous_ fiancée, of course." Kurogane replied.

"You mean to steal something_ else_ that _also_ belongs to me, right?"

"You say that with such contempt in your voice."

"Of course I do. Because, Aniki... _You _are my rival in life. I will strive to become better than you even if it_ kills _me."

"If _that's_ the case... Then perhaps you should think about what to leave in your _will_, hmmm?"

"Growing up, you always did everything better than I ever could. You always took from me whatever you wanted. And whatever I earned, you had already used to your desire. There was neither anything that I could outdo you in nor a single thing in this world that you've wanted and couldn't get. But Aura-chan will be the first."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Aniki... Do you honestly believe that I will just stand aside and let you to take my fiancée away from me? Aura-chan is the one thing of mine that I will _never_ allow you to have."

"Hmph. Silly Kyouya. Do you honestly think that I'm_ asking _for your consent? I want Aura - once I set my sights on something, it eventually becomes _mine_."

"You can't take Aura-chan away from me. I won't let you."

"Heh. You'd have to be an idiot to think you can stop me."

Silently, Aura watched the two brothers argue. Both held an intense and pure hatred for the other in their eyes. _"Why...? Why do Kyouya-san and Kurogane-san hate each other so much? They__** truly**__ hate one another, I can see it... But... __**Why**__?"_ Aura wondered.

"Hm. And here I was, hoping to finally be able to meet you halfway and make up for everything in the past... But, I suppose some things are too badly broken to be fixed." Kurogane crossed his arms. "I suppose so. I want you to stay away from Aura-chan. Her love is mine and mine_ alone_ - not even_ you_ can take_ that_ away from me." Kyouya glared at Kurogane hatefully. "My, my. You've grown so bold since I moved away, Kyouya. Such a swollen head... Tell me, _Otouto-kun_... Do you need for me to put you back in your place? Should I remind you _why_ it is that _I_ am the better child in the eyes of our parents? Why I am, and always will be, better than you?" Kurogane looked down on Kyouya condescendingly.

"Must I remind you of how utterly meaningless your existence is? Would you like for me to show Aura... Just how _pitiful_ you_ really_ are?"

"Kyouya-kun... Kurogane-san... Please, stop it! Yamete yo! Onegai... You're... You're family! You're _brothers_! Why... _Why_ do the two of you hate each other so much? I just... I just don't understand how someone can hate someone as perfect and wonderful as Kyouya-kun... And someone as genuine and kind as Kurogane-san!" Aura twisted out of Kurogane's grip, who let her go.

"I may not know very much about you, Kurogane-san... And I may not be able to understand why the two of you hate one another so deeply... But I_ can't_ allow you to talk down to Kyouya-kun like that. I won't be able to forgive you if you continue. Kyouya-kun is outstanding and... I am so very lucky to have ever met him! So _please_... Don't speak ill of him in my presence."

"...Is Kyouya_ truly_ important to you?" Kurogane asked. "He... He's my fiancé. So, yes, of course he is!" Aura nodded. "...Hmph. I see. If that is your wish, then I will not to speak ill of my brother in your presence. Forgive me." The red-eyed man turned around. "As good as I must look in the spotlight, I should probably be on my way now... I'll catch you around, ma chérie. One of these days... I _will_ steal your heart from Kyouya. Just you wait." He winked before taking his leave.

_"...Kurogane-san... You truly are... A mystery..."_ Aura watched the second born Ootori heir disappear from her sight. _"I don't doubt that we will meet again. I have the feeling... That Kurogane-san always knows where to find me." _

"..._I _am your fiancé and yet all you can do it watch my _brother_ with those love-stricken eyes?"

Aura felt Kyouya yank her arm and twirl her to face him. His intense eyes pierced Aura's deeply, once again causing Silver to clash with White. "I need to speak with you. Now." He said without bothering to hide or soften the steel edge in his voice. "Eh? Right now? In front of all these people?" She blinked in confusion.

"Yes. Right here. Right now."

_"...I understand... Kyouya-san needs me to help him smooth things other. In order to satisfy everyone here so that everything will be fine, we can't let them continue to think something happened between Kurogane-san and me - we have to 'make up'. I have to sell this act with everything I've got because if I don't... Ootori-san may have to 'cancel our engagement', along with my contract with Kyouya-san that he and Okaa-san worked so hard to set up. Everything is at stake right now."_ Aura realized.

"What were you thinking? Did anything... Did anything happen between you and Kurogane? I want the _truth_." Kyouya demanded. "Nothing_ bad_ happened, Kyouya-kun... It's only that... Kurogane-san, he... He did confess to me."

"And you said?"

"I let him down, of course! I_ am _with you, after all, aren't I? Why would I agree to being my fiancé's _brother's_ woman? Kyouya-kun, do you trust me that little? Do you honestly think that I would leave you for even someone like Kurogane-san?"

"...I was afraid. I was so very afraid that he would take you away from me. I thought that I would _lose_ you, Aura. You just don't know how terrified I was..." Kyouya embraced Aura tightly. "I want to be with you forever. I want you to only look at _me_ with love in your eyes. You looked so beautiful blushing like that with Kurogane... I want you to only look like that for_ me_. I want to be the _only_ one to please you. I want to be the _only _one to make you happy."

"Kyouya-kun... I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I want to spend my life with you and_ only_ you. No one else. You have become so very dear and precious to me... I couldn't bear to be separated now. I need you with me, Kyouya-kun." Aura wrapped her arms around Kyouya, blushing as she unwrapped one of his hands from her waist and held it, intertwining fingers with him.

The spaces between his fingers were where hers fit perfectly.

She held his intertwined hand to her heart and her free hand against his chest, snuggling against him in his arm to help sell her act even more. But something puzzled her about this. In reality, she had no such feelings for Kyouya and Kyouya had no such feelings for her.

So then why did this feel so right?

"Aura. Stay with me forever. You have to, because... I was made solely to love you. My love for you is eternal and unconditional." Kyouya raised Aura's chin.

"You have to be mine... In _every_ possible way."

"I... I'm all yours for the taking, Kyouya-kun. _You_ are the only one who can have me."

Knowing what Kyouya was about to do, Aura blushed heavily. She could've sworn she saw Kyouya's lips twitch into a slight smirk before they met hers.

She felt as thought fire was being sent through her veins.

She felt as though cold electricity was surging through her body.

It was fiery and passionate.

It was icy and lascivious.

Her kiss with Kyouya was all that a kiss was meant to be:

Mind-blowing and perfect.

As Kyouya pulled away, he brushed his lips against Aura's hot cheeks. The long whistles and cat calls of encouragement and approval that Kyouya and Aura received made her blush all the more, so hard that her cheeks were now discovering shades of red that had been unknown to humankind.

"I love you, Aura-chan."

"I love you too, Kyouya-kun."

As Aura rested against Kyouya, deciding to just stay there for awhile so that it didn't seem as though she was too eager to part with him, she closed her eyes. Before she knew it, things had calmed - sweet, gentle, and soothing music was playing and the two of them were swaying back in and forth in tempo with the lovely sounds.

This had felt so comforting - yet wrong - when she was with Kurogane.

This felt too good for words and simply right now that she was with Kyouya.

_That... That should be good enough, shouldn't it, Kyouya-san? I sold my act good enough, didn't I? We can stay together... At least for a little while longer... Can't we? Make me forget about all of my worries, Kyouya-san... Just for one night._

Daijoubu desu ka: "Are you alright?/Are you okay?"

Watashi wo yurushimasu: Forgive me

Hisashiburi: Long time no see

Aniki: Japanese honorable term that refers to an elder brother or male superior. It is very respectful, but Kyouya says it with contempt and is being somewhat sarcastic because he's trying to be disrepectful towards his brother.

Wakatta: Understood. "Wakatta yo" is "I understand", "I got it", or something else to that effect.

Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry

Atashi wa Hasegawa Aura desu: "I am Aura Hasegawa"

Ore wa Kurogane: "I am Kurogane". Ore is a rude and I suppose arrogant way to say "I" and only boys are supposed to use it. Kurogane wasn't trying to be rude to Aura, more like... Boastful. Not exactly cocky, but just to signify how much pride and confidence he has in himself.

Dare no desu ka: "Who are you?"

Toto-san: Father

Otouto-kun: Little brother

Yamete: Stop it. The "yo" added at the end emphasizes "yamete" and making it more like, "stop it right now!" or "cut it out immediately!" as opposed to simply "stop it".

Onegai: Please

Kami-sama: God

'Ya-chan: Kurogane's nickname for Kyouya that he called him when they were really young. Comes from the 'ya' part of Kyouya.

Chérie: This is actually French. It means "darling", "dear", "love", "sweetheart" - something that effect. From my understanding, you say "chérie" if the subject is female, "chéri" if the subject is male, and "chér" if the subject is only a friend or acquaintance. To say "my darling", it would be "ma chérie" if it's being said to a woman, "mon chéri" if it's being said to a man, and "mon chér" if it's being said to a friend or acquaintance.

Quél est lé problemé: This is actually French. It means "what's wrong", but the context it must be used in is if someone seems worried about something or if they don't look happy.

**Me: And that's all for chapter five! When I first began to type this chapter, I actually had no clue what to type and I was so afraid it wasn't going to be long enough. I'm glad that everything worked out well enough, though.**

**Kurogane: She changed the ending like three times because it was as corny as hell.**

**Me: Nuh-uh! ...Only twice .**

**Kurogane: Same difference.**

**Me: I also want to take this time to thank everyone who had stopped to read this story and review! Thanks for all of the encouragement! I really like this chapter, so it makes me sad that I didn't write it down ;_; -will be going to get a printer... One day... Eventually...!-**

**Kurogane: You deprived writer.**

**Me: I know ;_; I actually changed Kurogane's personality a bit more than what I originally intended him to be because I didn't want people to hate him (I actually wanted people to like him :D).**

**Kurogane: Like they do Risa-chan ;)**

**Risa: Can it, Kurogane! -pounds his arm with her fist-**

**Kurogane: Ahh! So abusive! Not cute at all!**

**Risa: -pulls her hood over her head before drop kicking Kurogane- Hmph! -walks away-**

**Kurogane: -clutching busted lip- Girl in Hood..! Don't walk away, as though you have done nothing wrong...! -chases-**

**Me: Haha, that was a total manga reference, so kudos to anyone who knows the manga! XD Actually, I don't really want anyone to hate Risa. She isn't crazy or hysterical, either - it'll just take time for the readers to understand her because I haven't unveiled her past and her true motives yet :) Hopefully after that, she won't be so hated, haha! Kurogane and Risa really do have a strange and crazy hate/love relationship, though... ;) Read and review please! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm back everyone! Yet another revised chapter - READ IT 0:) Okay, before I get this chapter started, lemme explain something - Kyouya and Aura and their posse won't appear in this chapter. It's pretty much a chapter that connects the story to some of the other characters before summer ends. This story began at the beginning of summer vacation. The next chapter will take place near the end of summer vacation. Just wanted to make sure I clarified that so that there would be no confusion.**

**Aura: Ah, I see.**

**Me: Yep. Let's start the chapter now, shall we?**

**Aura: ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but this story and her characters.**

Chapter Six

"Hello?"

"Moshi moshi, Rika."

"...Oh. It's only you."

"My, my. You still speak to me with such venom in your voice."

"Hmph. What is it that you want? I know that you must have a rather busy schedule."

"I called to ask the same as always. How is Aurora?"

"She is the same as always. Aura never changes."

"Now, now, Rika. Don't talk down to Aurora. She reminds me of you in a lot of ways. The way she talks... The way she moves... The way she thinks... You were a lot like that when you were young. Don't forget... There was a long period of time where you were just as timid and broken as Aurora is now."

"Aura only gets worse and worse - there just seems to simply be no hope for her. I was never like that. I was considered perfect and at her age, I was naturally good at attracting people."

"Because you were a happy-go-lucky girl and you could please men easily in a classy and dignified manner. You were a really sweet young lady."

"And I did not mope around without a sense of individuality."

"Whose fault do you think that is? Aurora only tries to live up to your expectations... She wants nothing more than to be able to reach the high goals you have set for her. She wants nothing more... Than for you to forgive her for the trauma she inflicted upon you."

"Are you trying to imply that it is my fault? Are you saying that I'm the one who caused Aura to be such a dull and boring girl?"

"I accused you of nothing. It was simply something you should think about... Food for thought, let's say. So... I hear that Aurora is living with Ootori's youngest son and only daughter..."

"...Don't be an idiot. We decided since her birth that she would court Suoh Tamaki. Although you are the head of your family, the members of the Hasegawa Council are the ones who call the shots and Aura can only become your rightful successor if she shows potential and courts Suoh Tamaki. Both the Council and Suoh's grandmother decided on this to be the ultimate deal."

"Yes... That was the original plan... But what if Aurora doesn't want to be courted to him? How do we know that Suoh Tamaki is really her Chosen and not her Beloved? And still, even if he is, what if she's in love with someone else? What if she doesn't want the 'normal life' that you're trying to set up for her?"

"It doesn't matter what she wants. Freak or not, Aura is still my daughter and I am still responsible for her upbringing. She will court Suoh Tamaki by becoming the perfect candidate through her time with Ootori Kyouya, she will surpass Ichiru-san, and she will become the successor to your fortune."

"Yes... That would be in her best interest... But sometimes, our hearts don't always want what's best for us. Besides... Half-breed or not, Aurora is still a Donum Una. You and I are a prime example of what happens when the Laws of Donum are violated. Donum Unus and Humanus Unus that are Beloveds... Cannot be together."

"I am certain that Suoh Tamaki is not her Beloved, no matter what the rest of you say. It would be safe for her to be with him. Aura will leave her Donum nature behind and thoroughly fuse herself in the World of Humanus Unus."

"That would be selfish of Aurora. You know as well as I that she cannot simply turn a blind eye to the pain and suffering of her brethren."

"You Donum reject her and pretend that she does not exist unless you hunt her kind for game."

"You Humans treat both her and Donum like freaks of nature, no better than animals."

"Touché. But if Aura never joins her Beloved, she will never be able to summon the Angel's Tear. Without the Angel's Tear, the Celestial Cross will never become the Angelic Emblem. That means that the passage way to Sephirea will remain closed and hidden. Thus, the Sacred Oath shall never be broken so long as Aura exists."

"Aurora is one of the Two Guardians of Sephirea. For her entire life, she will be tracked down by the Observatory until they get the Angel's Tear from her. Nothing will change that."

"If Aura is not with her Beloved and lives a normal human life, then the Angel's Tear will be untouchable by even her. Therefore, she would be useless and the scientists would be forced to end their search for the Otherworldly Passage."

"That certainly is a strong argument you've got there, Rika. But I think Aurora is also the Angel of Salvation. If that is the case... Which I pray that it is not... Then that means..."

"Do not worry about what that means. In the past, the Two Guardians of Sephirea and the Angel of Salvation have always been three separate beings, have they not? Am I correct?"

"Yes, but also in the past, the Angel of Salvation was a Dimidium Semino. Aurora is the only Dimidium Semino that has been born since the last Angel of Salvation. The birth of a Dimidium Semino is supposed to mark the arrival of the Angel of Salvation."

"Look, I really don't need to be bothered with this and neither does Aura. She is incapable of the strength the World of Donum Unus searches for and expects out of her, anyway. Just as the previous Angels of Salvation all failed, if Aura truly is the current Angel of Salvation, she will fail, as well. As her mother, I will not allow Aura to walk down that path... A path of nothing more than self-destruction."

"Ultimately, that is Aurora's decision... Whether she completely fuses herself in the World of Humanus Unus... Or if she finally fully enters and joins the World of Donum Unus."

"I make all of Aura's decisions for her."

"Then I hope that her time with Kyouya will give her a sense of individuality... Because this is one decision that no one but Aurora can make."

And with that, the person on the other line hung up without another word. "...Zutaka..." Rika sighed. "It's funny... How things change. Back then... I never thought that a day would come where we'd grow apart. I thought that we could make it... I honestly thought that we could defy the Laws of Donum... But our love simply couldn't withstand the aftermath.

"Donum with Human Beloveds... Simply cannot be together. If you defy the Laws of Donum... The repercussion is always gravely severe. For that reason and that reason alone... If Aura's Beloved truly is human... Then she must not find him and he must not find her. For if they find one another and join in union...

"They will both suffer."

**Change In POV**

"Did you obtain any new information on the Dimidium Semino, Agent X?" A man in a white lab coat overshadowed by darkness asked. "No, nothing new. It really is as interesting as everyone says, though. Risa-no-kimi informed me of many things." Another man, wearing all black and also overshadowed by darkness, responded.

"Yes... We have been trying to collect as much data on it as we possibly could for these past ten years, but... Takashima Rika, Hasegawa Zutaka, Hasegawa Ichiru, and Asegawa Misuru have made that very difficult."

"My, even Misuru is pitching in to protect the Dimidium Semino? Why is that?"

"We believe... That the Dimidium Semino possesses the Angel's Tear."

"Combining the Angel's Tear and the Celestial Cross is rumored to form the Angelic Emblem, correct? So you're doing all of this to get the emblem... You still need the Angel's Tear and Humanus Unus can touch neither the Holy Objects nor the Sacred Symbol. Only Angelus and Elven Donum can."

"That is correct and that is also why we have you, Agent X."

"Hmph. Are you attempting to extract the Celestial Cross from the Putus Semino?"

"Yes, we have it captured still. It is being contained in a cylinder-shaped glass incubator full of contaminated holy water in the other room. We intoxicated and poisoned the holy water as strongly as we possibly could to try to keep it unconscious."

"Though that may work with normal Angelus Donum, you forget that this one is a Putus Semino from a long line of powerful pure-bred royal Angelus Donums, it possesses two of the Six Legendary Monasteriense, and it is one of the Guardians of Sephirea. It may be impossible to subdue it for too much longer, nonetheless extract the Celestial Cross. If it awakens, we will be unable to suppress or control it."

"Yes... But with all big discoveries, sacrifices must be made and risks must be taken!"

"You're crazy, you know that, doc? Messing with the Guardians of Sephirea is not in our best interest. Sephirea is lost to the World of Humanus Unus... It's not our place to bring it back. Bringing back an ancient mystical civilization will tip the natural balance of the world."

"But the discovery of Donum has been the biggest discovery in the history of mankind! We may finally have found an answer to so many problems! How to obtain things like eternal youth, immortality, and total immunity! Absolute power! You are living proof of this, Agent X!"

"I am proof of neither a miracle nor a scientific breakthrough. My existence violates every aspect of the Laws of Donum. My creation... Is proof of humans trying to play Kami-sama."

"Don't worry about all that. I just want you to keep a close eye on our pretty little Dimidium Semino. For now... We will continue the Donum Project."

"Do you realize how inhumane this project is?"

"As I said before – with all big discoveries, risks much be taken and sacrifices must be made."

"This isn't a sacrifice, doc – it's practically_ genocide_. At the expensive of one race, the other race benefits. Humanus Unus like you are worse than _parasites_."

"We have the best of intentions."

"The worse of things can come from the 'best of intentions'. And who are the ones who benefit from these 'best of intentions'? Certainly not the hundreds of Donum Unus who have been abused and slaughtered in the name of science."

"...Just get the Angel's Tear. Anything beyond that... Does not concern you."

"It's still no use. A crest will only appear on a Donum that has found their Beloved. Without its Beloved, the Dimidium Semino will not gain the power to summon the Angel's Tear because it does not wear that specific crest – the Divine Crest."

"Hmmm... So we must wait for the Divine Crest to appear on the Dimidium Semino..."

"Yes. I should be able to get the Angel's Tear to you, but only once the Dimidium Semino falls in love with its Beloved. Until then... We might as well leave it alone because it is useless as it is now."

"But the Putus Semino has already found its Beloved! The Divine Crest has already appeared on him, so trying to extract the Celestial Cross really isn't a waste of time!"

"But you forget about Yasune-no-kimi."

"Oh, yes... That damned elven princess..."

"Just like the Putus and Dimidium Semino, she is a Royal Donum. The Donum blood in her is pure, straight from her ancestors. She is an actual Sephirean. The Dimidium Semino currently only possesses one of the Six Legendary Monasterienses, but once the Divine Crest appears on it, it will possess two of them. The Putus Semino possess two of them and Hasegawa Zutaka possesses one. I have a pretty good idea who has the last one, but I'm not entirely sure so I won't say."

"R-really? Glorious! I must have it! We must conduct research!"

"Hmph. Typical, greedy bastard. I'm out." The man clad in black put his hands in his pocket and walked away, exiting the dark room. "You'd better return with information, Agent X!" The white lab coated scientist called after him. "Don't worry. Ore-sama will." The black clad man responded. He was now walking down the hallways of the establishment. "My, my... It seems that humans never understand." He chuckled to himself in amusement.

"Just because we_ can_ do something... Doesn't mean we _should_."

**Change In POV**

"It really is amazing how two people who never see each other and rarely ever speak to one another can still manage to argue so much." Suoh Yuzuru sighed. "Be serious for just a minute, will you, Yuzuru? We've been arguing only because Zutaka is an idiot. His vision for Aura's future is _clearly _wrong. She_ must_ court your son - all of that other nonsense is useless because I've already decided for her." Rika replied. The two adults were in Yuzuru's private study of the Suoh Estate, conversing while they waited patiently for their meeting to begin.

"Well, you know me. When it comes to you and Zutaka, I'm Switzerland - I don't take sides here, I only listen and try to give feedback. I think that what you want for Aurora is best in regards of her safety... But I also think that because she isn't a thing, Aurora should be able to decide this for herself." Yuzuru folded his arms.

"The matter of her future is completely out of her hands. She doesn't have the leisure to determine her own place in the world because of the fact that she was born with cursed blood."

"You're just afraid that Aurora will make a decision that she will ultimately come to regret. You only say that because you don't want her to make the same 'mistake' that you did... Right?"

"...You don't know anything."

"I know you, Rika. We grew up together. We were inseparable... Until Zutaka came into the picture, that is."

"..."

"Mind you, I say that with no bitterness. I consider Zutaka to be my best friend and, ever since we met in college, he has been the peace maker between myself and Ootori. He was also quite an excellent teacher..."

"Yuzuru... Why must you bring up the past like that?"

"Heh, forgive me. I'm an old man – every day, I find something nostalgic that reminds me of when I was young. It's funny... When you get older and look back on your life, you think begin to think things like 'I should have done_ this_ instead of_ that_' and 'I should have said _that_ instead of_ this_'. I feel like it's destiny... Our children are having to make up for our own past mistakes. When I think about it that way... I feel sorry for the ordeals those children will have to go through on our behalf. But then again... I could never say I'm not happy things turned out the way they did." The blonde smiled at the brunette.

"I'm glad that Tamaki was born and Ootori must be glad that Kyouya was born. And, deep down inside... I know _you're_ glad that Aurora was born. Still... If you think about the story of their lives... Don't they fit us so well – Aurora and Tamaki? Maybe this is one big cycle that we started... That will never end. Will the same pain we endured be handed down to our children, and then to their children, and their children still? Or will this generation be able to fix our mistakes, I wonder?"

"You always thought too deeply about stuff like that... I suppose that will never change about you, Yuzuru." Rika closed her eyes and took a moment to reminisce. When she finally opened them again, she caught the aristocrat staring at her thoughtfully.

"Eh? What is it, Yuzuru?"

"It's been a long time, don't you agree? It's been so many years, and yet... You look the same as you did all those years ago. You're just as young and beautiful as you were back then."

"My time stopped a long time ago. Even though I am no longer with Zutaka, my time will never flow again."

"You're still in love with him and he's still in love with you. That's how it will be for all of eternity... Isn't it?"

"...Yes. I'm afraid so. That... Is my own fault."

"You haven't been yourself since you left Zutaka when Aurora was but a mere child. I haven't seen you laugh, truly smile, or be yourself since."

"...A Humanus Unum and a Donum Unum can never join in union. It is a crime to the Laws of Donum that never goes unpunished."

"But it wasn't your choice. Neither of you had control over that - it was preordained and already decided for you. If it's so bad, why do Donum ever have Human Beloveds in the first place? I wonder why things like that... And things like being born half-blooded... Are such terrible crimes?"

"I don't know... But I won't let Aura make that mistake. Although she received only half of her ancestral blood, she is still a Donum. I should have picked you, my Chosen, Suoh Yuzuru, instead of my Beloved, Hasegawa Zutaka. When the time comes, Aura must pick her Chosen, Suoh Tamaki, instead of her Beloved... Whoever he may be. It will be better for all of us that way."

"You mean, it will be better for her that way. I know that you fear what Aurora's capable of and that that incident really traumatized you, but... I also know that you honestly care about Aurora. Even though you say and do such cruel things, you're trying to protect her the best way you can bring yourself to... Will you never admit that?"

"What makes you assume that?"

"Because... You're a mother, Rika. You can't help but to watch out for your daughter, even if you can't bring yourself to understand or come close to her."

"Hmph... You give me too much credit. I simply have no time to deal with the repercussion of my child's actions."

"I wonder... Where did the Rika that we all loved so much go...? Under that icy exterior you've put up, are you still 'you'? Was it really that horrifying? Was that moment so terrible... That you will never be able to move past it?"

_"Aaaaaaaaah!"_

_"Rika? Rika? Rika?"_

_"Zu... Zutaka!"_

_"Oh my g-... Rika, what..."_

_"It's the baby... She... No, not she... __**It**__..."_

"Aurora is trying so hard to close the wide chasm between the two of you, but you keep shunning her. Do you plan to reject your daughter for the rest of your life? Do you really want to fear that sweet child for all of eternity?"

_"Rika? Is it okay if I come in?"_

_"..."_

_"Aurora would like to see you."_

_"I don't care."_

_"But Aurora misses you, Rika."_

_"I don't care."_

_"You haven't seen her in three months. Won't you at least hold her for awhile?"_

_"No. Don't bring it near me."_

_"It? Rika... She's your daughter."_

_"My __**daughter**__...? That __**monster**__ is no daughter of __**mine**__! Keep it__** away**__ from me! I want __**nothing**__ to do with it... I want nothing to do with __**any**__ of this!"_

_"Rika...? Rika, where are you going?"_

_"I don't __**know**__... And I don't __**care**__! I just want to __**leave**__! This place is full of nothing but__** monsters**__–__ monsters like __**you **__and that __**thing**__!"_

_"Rika... I'm so sorry... I should never have..."_

"..." Rika tightened her hands, which were clasped in her lap. "Maybe it will take time. You're doing good... At least you'll look at her. At least you'll call her by name. At least you can bring yourself to speak to her." Yuzuru smiled gently. "I remember a time when Ichiru and Aurora arrived at my door, soaking wet from being pelted by the harsh rain... I remember they had to spend the summer here with me because you were so sick, the mere sight of Aurora put you into hysterics. That sweet little girl... I remember her tiny hand reaching out for me crying, begging to talk to and see her mother..."

"That is_enough_." Rika interrupted Yuzuru, her voice slightly strained. "..." Yuzuru looked at the young woman for a moment before reaching over and caressing her cheek softly, "...I was simply caught in the moment. Forgive me. That little girl is like a daughter to me, you know. I wish her happiness... And I hope that the two of you can one day mend the wounds you have inflicted upon one another."

"Are the both of you finished?"

The two aristocrats turned their heads to see Suoh Shizue standing at the door of Yuzuru's private study. "...Of course, Mother. We've been waiting for you to arrive." Yuzuru stood up and walked towards his mother. "Yes, Suoh-san. It is an honor to see you and be in your presence again." Rika rose to her feet and bowed politely at the small, elderly woman.

As she squinted her hard, sharp, and criticizing eyes, the old woman scanned both Yuzuru and Rika before she closed the doors behind her and coolly walked past both her son and the young woman.

"...Very well then, Rika. Amuse me – remind me _why_ I ever agreed to this. Let us discuss the future courtship between your good-for-nothing daughter and my pathetic, disgraceful grandson."

Moshi moshi: It's pretty much a greeting that Japanese people use, but only over the phone. You wouldn't use it over email or if you're talking to that person face-to-face.

Kami-sama: God

Ore-sama: Disrespectful way to say "I"

Minna-san: Everyone

**Me: This chapter isn't as long as I had hoped. Originally, it had been longer than this, but I thought it would be better to save the second half for the next chapter, so the transition between the beginning of summer and the end of summer would be empathized and less confusing.**

**Yuzuru: Oh, my. The evil authoress is at it again. This can't be good.**

**Me: What? Evil? ME? Noooo, of course noooot...-innocent smile- Also, forgive me for taking so long to update, especially since this chapter isn't particularly interesting (though it is very much important and had to be written). I've been in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn mode every since my bestie SylphWindDancer inspired me to write a story for it, so I'm sorry everyone! I'm trying to get back into OHSHC mode, 'cause I really like this story and I really like where I plan to take it, mwuhahaha... xD**

**Yuzuru: Zomg, evil laughter from the evil empress!**

**Me: I'm an empress now? Shweet :D**

**Yuzuru: Read and review please, minna-san!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Hi ya, everyone! Welcome to another revised chapter of my nice little story, Shades of Solace! -chanting in the background- Reeeaaad it, reeeaaad it, reeeaaad it! Haha, so, I decided to let some time pass. The story began around the middle of July, but now it's the beginning of September (Japanese school year ends in the middle of July and begins in the middle of September). So Aura has been living with Kyouya and Fuuyumi for about two months now. Just FYI :)**

**Kyouya: -mutters- I have yet to be able to decide whether that is a good or bad thing (he's leaning more towards bad).**

**Me: Kyouya's just grumpy 'cause this chapter probably isn't going to be all about him, either! He's not profiting from sitting around and being excluded from chapters ;) Haha!**

**Kyouya: -ignores me-**

**Me: Hmph! At least start the chapter, Kyou-chan!**

**Kyouya: ...ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but her characters and this story.**

**Me: Also - because Aura is thinking so much in the beginning of this chapter, instead of the pieces of events from the past being just italicized like usual, I have them bolded. I thought that would help it be less confusing! So in this chapter, italicized = Aura's thoughts, bold = flashback fragments! NOW the story may begin!**

Chapter Seven

_When a Dimidium Semino is born, one of two fates fall upon the Human parent of the half-breed._

_The best case scenario is that the parent will keep the child. Though they are over protective, the parent accepts the taboo child for what it is and loves it with unfaltering love. This sort of love is true and pure. The parent may push themself beyond their limit by trying to cope with the child or pretend that they don't know the child's true nature. That sort of love is forced and similar to looking straight through the child._

_The worst case scenario is that the parent will..._

Aura opened her eyes and slowly lowered her flute from her lips. The Hasegawa heiress admired her surroundings and took note of the beautiful late summer day._ "It's already September... I can't believe it's been almost two months since I first moved in with Fuuyumi-san and Kyouya-san..."_ Aura thought.

**"Aura! Bow your head! This is Ootori Kyouya. Starting today, you will do **_**everything**_** and**_** anything **_**he asks of you, no matter what**__**it may be. Do you understand?"**

_"I haven't seen much of Okaa-san lately... I've been far too busy this summer with Kyouya-san's lessons and adjusting myself to his lifestyle. I'm only starting to get used to living with him and Fuuyumi-san... I __**still**__ feel a little uncomfortable around him, but if I were to say I disliked it there... That would be a lie. I think I've improved in mannerism, proper etiquette, and the art of pleasing men since the beginning of this summer. Even Fuuyumi-san pitches in to help me. I haven't heard as much from Okaa-san, so I guess Kyouya-san's reports to her have been satisfying her... Though I know that I still have a long way to go with my social and coping skills."_

**"Here, Aurora. I want you to have this."**

**"Eh? But Onii-chan... This is your favorite flute!"**

**"And I want my favorite little sister to have it."**

**"Hehe, I'm your ****only**** little sister, Onii-chan!"**

**"Hm. I suppose you are. Such a cute little sister... Now you can practice this along with the violin that Otou-san passed down to you. Isn't that great?"**

**"Hai! I'll practice every day! I promise to take good care of your flute ****–**** and Toto-san's violin!"**

**"I'm glad to hear that. Aishiteruze, Imoutou-chan."**

**"Aishiteru mo, Onii-chan!"**

_"Will I ever see you again... Nii-sama? You were so kind to me, despite knowing what I am. You and Otou-san loved me... Just like Senpai did. To me, you are nothing but a kind and loving person, Nii-sama... It's hard for me to believe that you are the same person who once looked at me with only cold and indifferent eyes for the first almost five years of my life."_ Aura clutched the long and beautiful silver flute in her hand.

**"...****What**** is ****that****?" Ichiru demanded as his father walked up to him with Rika at his side, holding a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms. "****This**** is your little sister, Ichiru. Her name is Aurora, but you may call her Aura if you choose, like Rika does." Zutaka informed his oldest child. Ichiru crossed his arms and his mature white eyes bore into the infant indifferently. "Hmph. So you were able to produce a child with this ****wench****, huh? Your bitch conceived a ****half-breed****."**

**"Ichiru. I have warned you numerous times ****not**** to speak ill of Rika." Zutaka glared at his son, his voice powerful and saturated with superior authority. "Don't worry about it, Zutaka, dear... Ichiru-san is still getting used to me." Rika rested her hand on Zutaka's arm, gently pushing him back.**

**"I don't know how you can love someone like her. She's a ****Humanus Una****–**** she is one of those ****despicable creatures ****who caused our people so much pain and suffering." Ichiru spat in disgust. "Tell me, my son... What pains have**** Rika ****brought you? She is not like those humans ****–**** she is ****special****. She is my Beloved and you****will**** respect her. Do you understand? I ****am**** being very clear, aren't I?" Zutaka narrowed his eyes at his son.**

**With a sneer, Ichiru turned away. "Don't bring her ****or ****that child near me. I want ****nothing ****to do with**** either**** of them. You ****know ****that this is a**** major**** violation of the Laws of Donum and you have even conceived a ****Dimidium Semino****! A ****child**** with**** cursed blood****!"**

**"She is your sister, Ichiru."**

**"She is a**** half-breed****. Unlike you, I have honor and dignity. I will**** not ****associate myself with a ****human**** and a ****half-breed****."**

**"One day, I hope that you will see the errors of your ways, Ichiru. Despite what you have been raised to think... I truly hope that you will one day understand that this is your sister and she is not a thing, or an it, or simply a 'half-breed'."**

**"What is it, then, Father? If it's not a half-breed, then what do ****you**** call it?"**

**"I call ****her**** a ****living being****, no less humane than yourself or Rika."**

**"...Father, you are a ****fool****. You, of ****all**** people, should know that what you are doing is a ****crime****."**

_"Donum Unus have impeccable memory. Though their memory may blur over the years, they__** never**__ forget __**anything**__. So I remember the first time I heard Nii-sama's voice... I remember his first opinion of me... And I remember that until I turned four years old... I had never spoken to him._

_"He was as good as a stranger to me. I was still very small... Then again, I was only three. But by the way Nii-sama would walk right past me and never take notice of me... I wasn't sure what he thought of me, but I knew Nii-sama didn't like me at all."_

**"Young Master, look. It's your sister." An older maid waved at a three year old Aura as she followed Ichiru. "Oh. I forget the thing's name... Aurion? Auriana? Something like that." Ichiru responded indifferently without so much as glancing in his baby sister's direction as he walked right past her. **

**"Young Master, your sister! She was reaching out for you and you walked right past her without taking notice ****again****! How can you be so cruel to her? She's your**** sister****–**** and her name is**** Aurora****!" The maid scolded.**

**"Why should I care? She's a ****Dimidium Semino****. She's too ****insignificant**** for me to remember her name. I haven't the time of day for a ****creature**** with**** cursed blood****." Ichiru retorted carelessly.**

_"Donum Unus mentally age faster than Humanus Unus do, though the rate usually depends on the Donum. Because of this, they understand many concepts faster than the average human child would and their minds work faster and more maturely. Despite that,__** any**__ child knows the difference between kind and hateful words. Though they may not understand the meaning... Any child can interpret whether or not your words and actions are sincere or if they are malicious."_

**"Toto-san... I don't think Onii-chan likes me very much."**

**"...What makes you say that, Aurora?"**

**"Onii-chan won't talk to me. He always walks right past me as if he can't see me... Just like Mama does, Toto-san. Onii-chan and Mama are the same... Neither one of them like me. They both wish I wasn't born... Their hearts told me so."**

**"...It isn't**** you ****that Ichiru hates, Aurora. You see... Ichiru is a Putus Semino like all of the other Donum Unus in the world. Everyone was raised to believe that people like you are bad and cursed so now no one really knows how to react to you. It was drilled into everyone that people like you aren't good." Zutaka tried to explain to the little girl.**

**"So Onii-chan thinks I'm bad...?"**

**"But you ****aren't**** bad, Aurora. Ichiru just doesn't know that yet."**

**"When will Onii-chan know I'm not bad?"**

**"...I don't know. I really don't know, Aurora... Ichiru has a lot of pride and dignity and he can be very stubborn. It will take him time to adjust himself to you."**

**"...I want Onii-chan to like me, Toto-san."**

**"He will, Aurora, he will. But for now... Toto-san will love you**** more**** than enough to make up for him ****and**** Mama. Alright?"**

_"My relationship with Nii-sama didn't improve for the longest of time... But eventually, I began to take notice of the fact that slowly, instead of merely sneering at me or looking down at me condescendingly, Nii-sama began to occasionally watch me with a distraught look in his eyes, as though he were trying to understand something... _

_"The first time Nii-sama spoke to me, I was almost five and it was actually because of Okaa-san. So, in a way... I was grateful for her disdain for me. If not for that... I would have never spoken to my big brother."_

**Beginning of Flashback**

"_That's_ your daughter, Rika? Are you _sure_?"

"Why, that little girl doesn't look a _single thing_ like you!"

"Are you sure Zutaka-sama didn't have her with that_ other _woman? With Ichiru-san's mother?"

"Ichiru and your daughter look like splitting images... I suppose Zutaka's genes were too dominant for yours, eh, Rika?"

"She's such a strange-looking child... There's no possible_ way_ that thing could be _your_ daughter, Rika!"

"..." Aura kept her head bowed, standing at her mother's side as Rika wordlessly showed her to her family, the Takashimas, who continued to insult her condescendingly.

Aura knew better than to say a word – Her mother was did not live with them and was always tired and sick so she never got to see her very much. Aura knew it took a lot of strength for Rika to even come within three feet of her. The small girl did not want to upset her mother any more than necessary.

"...All of you call yourselves adults, yet you have nothing better to do than bad mouth a child all day and all night long? How many more hours are the lot of you planning to keep that up? I've grown bored of your complaints and gossip." Ichiru crossed his arms.

"Ichiru-san... Are you speaking in its defense?" Rika asked the Putus Semino quietly and weakly in her strained, sick voice. Aura winced when Rika said it – her mother still could not bring herself to call her by name. "Someone has to defend her. It looks like she won't defend herself." Ichiru replied. "It's only a child. It doesn't understand what they're saying." Rika said wearily.

"That isn't true. Just because it-... _She _is a child doesn't mean she can't understand. Your daughter is very smart and, as you know, she is 'special'. She won't forget. She will understand even better as she gets older."

"What's with the sudden change of heart? I thought you hated your sister."

"I just think it's silly for a group of adults to say horrible things about a child without end and to talk to her so condescendingly like that. You're supposed to be adults, nonetheless her family. You should be setting examples for her and trying to be role models."

"...I see. If you feel that way, Ichiru-san, then will you please take it for awhile? I need to rest... I can't stand the sight of it any longer." Rika motioned for Ichiru to take Aura away. "Dumping your child on me... What do I look like, a day care center?" Ichiru sighed before turning around and walking away. "...Come along or else I'll leave you behind."

Nodding, Aura trotted after her big brother. The two of them walked wordlessly until they came to a wooden bench far away from Aura's maternal family

"...I won't kill you if you talk. It's alright to speak." Ichiru said to his sister after a few minutes of sitting in silence. "They are right – you are really strange and you don't look a single thing like Rika. On top of that, though the Takashimas are unaware of the World of Donum Unus, you are a half-breed. Even so, grown adults should have some better topic to gossip all day and all night about besides complaining about you. It's not like you can change what you are, when you didn't even ask to be here, so they might as well accept it. At the end of the day, you're still you and you're still here.

"Hn... This is probably the first time I've spoken to you, isn't it? I never thought I'd associate myself with a_ half-breed_... But the more and more I'm forced to interact with you, the more and more I see you're nothing like how they teach half-breeds to be in the Schools of Donum, like Katabawa Academy..."

Hearing his sister shuffle around beside him, Ichiru turned to look at the small girl. She was now standing up on the bench and put at eye level with him, which surprised him. What she could possibly want, he didn't understand.

"...? What are you trying to do?" Ichiru demanded. Aura slowly took one of Ichiru's hands with her small ones, causing him to twitch - he had never touched Aura before. It had never, not even once, crossed his mind to_ speak_ to her, nonetheless_ touch_ her, before today.

"My name is Aurora, Onii-chan. It's so nice... To finally meet you." Was all Aura said before she closed her big and innocent eyes, giving Ichiru a full and happy smile. The Hasegawa heir was all the more surprised.

_Finally, Yang... We meet again. Harmonize with me, my sweet counterpart... One final time._

_My sweet child... I feel the pain that you hold in the depths of your heart. To me, give that pain... And allow your burdens to become mine._

Emotions too great for words took over Ichiru at that moment, filling him to the point where he thought he was going to burst. He didn't know what to call those intense feelings, but he was drowning in them. His eyes began to sting with tears. Subconsciously, the Hasegawa heir stood up off the bench and lowered himself to his knees, kneeling before the heiress. He reached out for her and grabbed her arms, unable to speak. It took all his might to not cling to her, hug and kiss her, and simply cry.

Every emotion known to humankind and more jumbled together strongly into a single mixed and overwhelming feeling. The Donum blood in Ichiru gave into Aura, opening his eyes to what seemed like a new world. To the Donum inside of him, it felt as though unrequited bonds were finally being tied together and a deep and emotional reunion took place inside his heart that not even he could understand.

He felt as though he had finally found his long lost counter part after searching aimlessly and desperately for so long.

He felt as though he was staring into the face of a blessed saint, of a holy savior.

"A... Aurora... Such a beautiful name... I can't believe I never saw it before... It's you... You're my other half... And you're also... You're the one we've all been waiting for so long... Our Princess... Our Angel. Why did it take me this long to see it...?" Ichiru whispered, feeling drained of his strength. The emotions were too great him - he felt as though he could pass out from rapture at any given moment. "I've been waiting for you too, Onii-chan... I've been here all along." Aura smiled back.

**End of Flashback**

_"That was the beginning of my relationship with Nii-sama. The beginning of our eternal bond was the reunion of the Holy Sephirean Guardians within us, Yin and Yang, marked by the whirlpool of emotions he felt. The other feelings that Nii-sama was taken over by was his Donum blood's realization of being in the presence of his savior... The Angel of Salvation." _

"My, my. You're even more beautiful when you're distraught like that. Everything about you is so _tantalizing_... I could just sit here and watch you _forever_, chérie."

Startled, Aura was brought back to reality. She had forgotten where she was and what she had been doing. Aura turned around to face the source of the semi-familiar voice before letting out a gasp. "Kurogane-san?" Aura whispered, surprised to see the second Ootori son. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? I haven't seen you all summer – not since the dinner party, anyway." Kurogane crossed his arms.

He looked even more perfect than Aura remembered.

"Kurogane-san, this is Sakamoto Park... What is someone like you doing here?" Aura inquired. "Aw, what - you didn't miss me, Aura? Don't tell me you've forgotten..." Kurogane backed Aura up against the large shady tree behind her before bending his head down to nuzzle his nose into the crook of her neck and kiss her gently.

"I hope you haven't forgotten our dance, because_ I_ surely haven't. You're_ all_ I've been able to think about... So I _knew_ I had to find you. I _needed _to see you again..." He whispered huskily in her ear. Aura could feel her heart hammering in her chest and her cheeks felt as though they were on fire. Her stomach churned and her knees suddenly felt weak like jello.

That was the way this particular man made her feel.

"...It is nice to see you again, too, Kurogane-san." Aura found her way out of Kurogane's embrace, who merely looked at her with amusement. "Playing hard to get, chérie? You're only making me want you more." Kurogane smirked.

"How is it going with your _'engagement'_ with Kyouya? Is he treating you well?"

"...Ah, yes. Everything has been just fine. I actually haven't seen much of Kyouya-san lately. He's been getting himself registered for this school year and signing up for my classes. On top of taking care of his return and my enrollment to Ouran High, he's been trying to fix the schedule of two friends of his at Ouran University, for whatever reason, and I think he has something he does for his school along with taking care of Ootori-san's business meetings and such. He's been very busy." Aura informed Kurogane as she put away her flute in its case.

_I wonder why it's so easy to talk to him? Why can't I hide anything from this man...?_

"I see... The two of you will be returning to school soon enough, won't you? Kyouya's a third year student now and you're a second year student, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes. I'm excited about attending Ouran High and eventually Ouran University, since those are both schools that my mother attended."

"...Let's go on a lunch date." The twenty one year old suddenly suggested. "A date? But why?" The sixteen year old blinked in confusion. "I want to spend time with you. Won't you say yes? I'll even pay for it." Kurogane wrapped his arms around Aura's waist from behind. "If you won't go with me willingly, then I'll just have to_ kidnap _you. You're so cute, no one would blame me." He murmured seductively with a hint of mischief. "K-Kurogane-san! Don't say things like that!" Aura blushed. "Come on, chérie - it'll be fun, I promise. You definitely need to get out more and enjoy yourself. Let me be your escort around town. We don't want anyone besides me kidnapping you, do we?" Kurogane grinned.

"...If you insist... I don't particularly care to be kidnapped, so..." Aura trailed off. "Is that a yes?" Kurogane asked, his blood red eyes flashing.

_Those eyes again... Those beautiful, enthralling eyes of his... So seductive, so captivating... Those eyes make him all the more irresistible._

"I... I guess so... I mean, there shouldn't be any harm in going on a d-date... Or should there be?" Aura lowered her eyes nervously, twiddling her thumbs. "Heh. Is this your first date? Then I'll be sure to take extra good care of you and to be that much more gentle. I won't hurt you. You can trust me. And don't worry... Kyouya doesn't have to know about this little affair." Kurogane winked charmingly, which make Aura's heart do a flip.

"U-um, yes, th-that would be for the best, I suppose..." Aura stammered, feeling flustered and tongue tied, her blush still failing to die down. "Come on, then. Take my hand. In a poor city with so many commoners, it's easy for aristocrats like us to lose our way. You don't want to be separated from me... Do you, Aura?" Kurogane held out his hand to the sixteen year old.

_...No, Kurogane-san... I don't know why... But there's a feeling inside of me that makes me want to be with you... Even though I feel as though there's someone else I should be with. Someone else... Who I want to hold on to and never let go..._

**Change In POV**

"I will_ never_ understand... Why do you people think it's okay to just_ barge_ into people's apartments, out of the _blue_, whenever you like?" Sixteen year old Fujioka Haruhi glared at the majority of the Host-bu, who were roaming through her small apartment and going through it as they pleased. "But, Haru-chan! We heard that you had just gotten back from Misuzu's pension and we wanted to see you!" Nineteen year old Haninozuka Mitsukuni whined with big watery eyes while holding Usa-chan innocently. Nineteen year old Morinozuka Takashi stood behind him.

"As soon as Daddy heard that his daughter was back from Haruinawa, we all came running!" Eighteen year old Suoh Tamaki exclaimed dramatically. "We got to spend most of the summer with Haruhi at the pension, so..." The seventeen year old Hitachiin twins wrapped their arms around Haruhi with a mischievous smirk on their faces. "Stop touching my daughter, you devils! Daddy says_**NO**_!" Tamaki pitched a fit and chased the twins around in a circle. "Hmmm... Where is Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked Mitsukuni and Takashi, deciding to ignore Tamaki and the twins' quarrel.

"Kyou-chan wanted to come see you, but this morning, he said he was too busy! He's setting me and Mori's schedules so that we will have time to still be in the Host Club! He's also taking care of other Host-bu businesses and getting ready for first semester!" Mitsukuni informed Haruhi. "I see... So he's trying to keep the two of you in the club... Why do I get the feeling that he's doing that more for the sake of profits than the simple fact that the two of you are his friends...?" Haruhi sweat dropped.

"I also hear that recently, he has been hanging around a girl named Hasegawa Yumiko Aurora. She's supposedly the lost child of the richest and most successful business man in the world – Hasegawa Zutaka." Takashi spoke up.

"Yeah! I saw her almost two months ago at the Ootori Estate! She's really pretty and she's really good with the violin! She's Kyou-chan's fiancée!" Mitsukuni informed. "Eh? Kyouya-sempai's fiancée...? I bet she's valuable to him somehow. I don't see how having a fiancée would benefit Kyouya-sempai... There's nothing to profit from..." Haruhi trailed off.

"Maybe he's in love with her?" Takashi suggested.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruhi slowly turned to Takashi and looked at him with a_ 'yeah, right'_ look on her face. "Kyouya-sempai? The Black-Hearted Demon King? In love? I think _not_." Haruhi snorted. "They probably have a_ parasitical relationship_, anyway..." "Haru-chan's probably right! Though they seemed like a real couple to me, they're probably not together in the name of love." Mitsukuni agreed. "...Sadly enough, I can't bring myself to have that sort of faith in Kyouya, either... The two of you are probably right." Takashi sighed.

_"I know Kyouya-sempai as well as anyone else. He has no qualms about using base methods so long as they will benefit him. He's like a snake in the grass... We would suck out your very bones if he had a use for them."_ Haruhi thought. _"There must be a reason why Kyouya-sempai had that girl pose as his fiancée and it must be something he greatly benefits from... I wonder what that reason is..."_

"Tamaki-sempai, Hikaru, Kaoru, will the three of you_ knock it off_? You're messing everything up!" Haruhi snapped at the three boys. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, you promised to come with me and Mori to buy cake and common sweets!" Mitsukuni whined.

"Oh, yeah... We did, didn't we?... Can't you wait awhile, Honey? We only just got here." The twins responded. "But Mori and I have to start getting our things and move into our dorm room later today! So we have to go now!" Mitsukuni insisted. "But, Honey -" The twins were cut off by Mitsukuni's eyes getting big and watery again. "But you promised! We have to go and get the sweets – we just have to! I haven't had any all day and I don't feel good!"

"Okay, okay. Just don't start crying. Jeez..."

"Yay! Cake, cake, cake, cake, _cake_! Arigatou, Hika-chan, Kao-chan!"

"...It really is hard to believe he's actually a nineteen year old freshman in college." Haruhi sweat dropped again. "Tono, we're going to go get Honey some commoner sweets. Don't do anything to Haruhi while we're gone or else you'll be dead when we get back." The twins threatened with bright smiles on their faces.

"The only ones who should be worried about while left alone with Haruhi are you two! What did you do to Haruhi while you were alone with her over the summer?" Tamaki demanded. "...We'll never tell." The twins winked before blowing raspberries at Tamaki and walking through Haruhi's front door. "Bye, Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni waved as he climbed on top of Takashi's shoulders. Takashi silently walked out.

"I doubt they even know where they're going..." Haruhi sighed. "...Aren't you going to leave with them? The door's still wide open. Don't let it hit you on the way out." She said to Tamaki in a monotone with a blank expression. "Of course I'm not leaving! I have to stay here to protect my beloved daughter!" Tamaki declared. "You're being an idiot again, Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi walked away. "Don't be mean, Haruhi! Now, come – tell Daddy what those terrible boys did to you over the summer!" Tamaki followed the younger girl as she tried to get away from him.

"Nothing much."

"Nothing much? Why do you always say that? Do you even realize what kind of answer that is?"

"You're too noisy, sempai. Get out of my apartment."

"But Haruhiiiii..."

"Fuck off."

"Haruhi's using bad words again! I'm telling Mom!"

"...Sempai no baka."

Suddenly, Tamaki felt someone grab him and fling him across the room. "Oh, Haruhi, you're home! I'm so glad that the first thing I saw when I walked through the door was my cute little girl! Were you lonely here, all by yourself?" Fujioka "Ranka" Ryoji hugged Haruhi.

"Oh. Hi, Dad." Haruhi greeted her transvestite father. "Father... Why do you treat me so...?" Tamaki moped, curled up in a ball of depression in the corner.

"Sempai, it's not that serious... Gah, he's going into fetal position again..." Haruhi sighed again. "What did he call it...? The Crouching Tiger technique, or something...?"

"Are you talking to yourself, dear? Let's go spend some father-daughter bonding time together, cooking in the kitchen!" Ryoji smiled before dragging Haruhi along to the kitchen and leaving Tamaki to weep in his corner.

Blowing raspberries: (also known as blowing a strawberry, or making a Bronx cheer) It's pretty much a noise that signifies derision/silliness made by sticking out your tongue and blowing to make a sound reminiscent of flatulence. Like how little kids stick out their tongue and blow when you're being mean, or when they're teasing you. It's also that thing in animes where the character pulls down their eye lid and sticks out their tongue tauntingly

Onii-chan/Nii-sama: Big brother

Toto-san/Otou-san: Father

Arigatou: Thank you

Sempai no baka: Sempai is an idiot

Aishiteruze: Masculine and casual way to say "I love you". Means the same thing as "Aishiteru".

Aishiteru mo: I love you too

Yin and Yang: in the yin-yang symbol, which originates from Daoism, they are counterparts. Yang the the black half while Yin is the white half. The yin-yang symbol is used to describe how seemingly disjunct or opposing forces are interconnected and interdependent in the natural world, giving rise to each other in turn. Pretty much polar opposites. Good vs Bad, Light vs Darkness, Female vs Male, Right vs Wrong, Hot vs Cold, Up vs Down, Pure vs Impure, et cetera.

Imoutou-chan/Imoutou-san: Little sister

Hai: Yes

Tono: Lord. In some versions, the twins call him Milord instead of Tono, but it's generally the same thing.

**Me: That's it for chapter seven!**

**Aura: Wow. That was a super big flashback thing with me in the beginning...**

**Me: Yeah, I know ;_; It was a pain to write because I wasn't sure where exactly to go with it at first. I know it was kinda weird, everyone, but eventually this Donum stuff will become clear and you'll all understand why it was such an emotional event when Ichiru first realized who Aura actually was.**

**Aura: -nods as if she knows what I'm talking about when she really doesn't xD-**

**Me: -turns to Kyouya- I told ya, Kyou-chan. This chapter wasn't gonna be all about you. At least you were mentioned :D **

**Kyouya: -still ignoring me-**

**Aura: Eh, Kyouya-san...? I think he's fuming... -pokes cautiously-**

**Kyouya: -glares at Aura-**

**Me: Sorry for the lack of Kyouya, everyone (because we all know he's the best aspect of the story). I just thought there should be a break from all that Kyouya/Aura drama for awhile and to tie the story to the other characters. So that's what I'm pretty much doing right now. Kyouya will probably come back in within the next chapter or two because I'll need him again :)**

**Kyouya: Are you trying to say I'm useless to you right now?**

**Me: Nooo, of course not. You'll probably appear for a bit next chapter, but not significantly. You're busy doing stuff while Kurogane steals Aura away from you!**

**Kyouya/Aura: ****…**

**Me: Aha, they're both speechless. Read and review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I'm back! Sorry, everyone! I've been meaning to come back and revise this chapter a bit faster, but I've been busy! **

**Kyouya: More like lazy.**

**Me: That too -sheepish grin- Well, at least I've been giving people time to read the revised stuff before continuing! Almost though...! :D Anyway, on with the chapter! It starts with Kyouya just 'cause I've been neglecting him a lot lately -guilty- Start the chappy, Kyou-chan!**

**Kyouya: ...-rolls eyes- ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but her characters and this story.**

Chapter Eight

"Kyouya, thank you for being ready to step up to the plate when needed. Am I asking too much of you? I understand that I have been loading you with mountains of complex work all day, so this role may be too much for you to handle considering your lack of experience."

"No, I'm fine, Otou-san. I'm actually waiting on you."

"Is that so? You're keeping up well? So then your skill is overcoming your inexperience... Very impressive."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes – I need for you to organize my schedule for the next month, book me meetings with Ogura-san, Suoh-san, Hasegawa-san, Miyajima-san, and Takashima-san where ever I happen to have free openings, and take care of the balances of my corporations. It would also be very helpful to me if you finished the stack of papers I left in my bottom desk drawer on the left. Please be impeccable with your work."

"Aren't I always?"

"Hm. You've been quite useful, Kyouya... I like it. Keep up the good work."

With that statement, Ootori Yoshio hung up the phone. "..." Kyouya, who was currently in the main office of the Ootori Estate, said nothing but hung up his cell phone with a satisfied grin on his face.

Yoshio and his eldest son, Ootori Yuuichi Kenji, were on a sudden mandatory business trip. Due to their most trusted secretaries all being either busy with other bosses, sick, or on break, Yoshio needed someone to take over. Because he could not get a hold of his second son, Ootori Akito Kurogane, he decided that he had no other choice than to rely on his third son. Kyouya knew this, and due to this incredibly rare and wonderful opportunity, he had been working for his father since the previous night without sleep and only few breaks in order to get as much efficient work done as soon as he possibly could.

All of this was in hopes of impressing his father.

_"Alright... While I take a short break from this, I had better start registering Aura into Ouran Koukou... I already finished setting myself up and also altered Mori-sempai and Mori-sempai's schedules." _Kyouya thought as he stretched before he began to type away on his laptop again.

It was very clear that the young man was tired, but Kyouya did not dare to so much as shut his eyes for even a second. He knew that this was his chance to prove his worth to his father and the fact that he would be the best successor for his business. This would also prove so to his brothers, who were always putting him down and thought themselves superior to him – especially Kurogane.

"It's true... There was once a time when I was so very careful to stay within the boundaries that my brothers had already set, like a creative painting forced to stay within a small frame. Even though I knew I could rise above both Kurogane and Kenji... I honestly believed that no matter what I did, I could never get there. But then, thanks to Tamaki... My entire perspective was changed. I flipped my curse of being the third born son around, used it to my advantage, and turned it into a blessing.

_"Ah, I see... You have two elder brothers and one elder sister... So... I can't believe you'd give up so easily."_

_"It has nothing to do with me giving up or not... It's just the way it has to be. You wouldn't understand. Not as someone who has the natural privilege of being the first born heir!"_

_"No one's decided that I'm going to be the Suoh heir, you know... My grandmother hates me. The thing is, it's not that I'm uninterested in my father's businesses... I just hope that my grandmother will come to accept me one day. But just think...With my beauty, I could always become a model instead! And with my stunning intelligence, I could even become a brilliant scholar! Though, I wouldn't rule out the possibility of becoming a school teacher, either... Oh, yes! But I also want to try running a safari park somewhere up north..."_

_"You... You've got to be kidding me! If you're so wonderful, then why don't you work harder to be accepted? Why do you have such a defeatist attitude? You're different from me! If you try hard enough, there's no stopping you from rising to the top! Why can't you comprehend how __**lucky**__ you are?"_

"It was easy to act as though being the third child didn't bother me. It was easy... To gobble up people's pity and use it in my favor. But still... Even though I acted as though the fact that I was forbidden to outshine my brothers didn't frustrate me... Really... It did. It bothered me to no end."

_"Who actually forbids you? If you can surpass your brothers, then go ahead! You are the one who isn't putting forth enough effort. You are the one who's giving up without a fight."_

"...I know that I am capable. I _can_ surpass Kenji and Kurogane. And thanks to Tamaki... I won't let anyone or anything stand in my way. I will do anything and everything necessary to rise to the top, outshine my brothers, and take on my father's legacy." Kyouya hit the submit button on Aura's enrollment resumé.

"Kyouya-sama, I just received another fax from your father."

Responding to the knock on the door, Kyouya sighed, "Otou-san is determined to work me to death, isn't he, Tachibana?" "It seems so. It may simply be a test to see how much of his strenuous work you can endure and complete efficently." Shito replied as he walked into the room.

"I am very sorry to disappoint him, but I will be able to finish all of this. I'm ready for anything he could possibly throw at me." Kyouya took the list from Shito. "Sir, Fuuyumi-sama has been calling for you all day from the Shidou Mansion. She seems very concerned and believes that you are pushing yourself." Shito looked at the young man.

"Nee-san is always worried about me. Shidou-san, her fiancé, has returned home today, hasn't he? Due to his businesses, Nee-san can never really see him. That's why I moved in with her – she was always alone and worried about me and I didn't want her to be too lonely or stressed. She should enjoy her day alone with him. He may very well not be staying long."

"Yes, I agree with you, but I also agree with Fuuyumi-sama. Perhaps you should just take a break for awhile and relax. Do something. Get out of this mansion. It can be bad for you to be so obsessed with work, young master."

"What exactly do you propose that I do? This work is really all I have to do until first semester starts."

Shito shrugged before leaving the room. "Maybe you should catch up with your friends. I'm sure they would be thrilled to see you again." He closed the door behind him.

_"Yo, Kyouya-sempai! It's Kaoru and Hikaru! We've barely seen ya all summer __–__ that formal ball shindig doesn't count, so we should really hang out! We're going to find something of yours and head to that one super secret place, so if you don't meet us there, we'll never give that precious something back to you! Toodles!"_

Remembering the smug voice mail that the Hitachiin twins had left on his cell phone, Kyouya couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from twitching into an amused smile. "...They've got it all wrong. I almost feel sorry for her." Kyouya fixed his glasses as he went back to work.

"I suppose I'll have to go and save her... Later. Getting to know new people might to her some good. Hopefully the twins won't _traumatize_ the poor girl."

**Change In POV**

_"...Dimidium Semino...? What nonsense are you going on about__** now**__, Risa?"_

_"__**Nonsense**__? It's not __**nonsense**__! It's how things are meant to work! Only __**I**__ can look at you! Only __**I**__ can touch you! Only __**I **__can love you! Me and me __**alone**__! Please, Kyouya-kun... Choose __**me**__ over __**her**__! She can't__** support**__ you the way I can! She can't__** cherish**__ you the way I can! She can't__** love **__you the way I can!"_

_Wordlessly, Kyouya walked up to Aura and knelt down to the crying girl. "Your cheek... Did Risa do that to you? How else did she hurt you, Aura...? I'm sorry for letting this happen. Forgive me." Kyouya talked to Aura in a loving, soothing voice while embracing her and letting her cry into his chest. "I'm here now... It's okay... Daijoubu... You'll be okay."_

_"Don't ignore me, Kyouya-kun! Stop it! Stop touching her!" Risa glared angrily. "Risa, you're causing even more of a scene. It's bad enough that you had the audacity to harm my fiancée, but now you're begging me to choose you over her?" Kyouya looked at Risa coldly._

_"I don't 'love' you, Miyajima Risa. Nothing happened between us and nothing ever will. I will never 'love' you. How many times am I going to have to tell you that before it sinks in and registers? Aura is my beautiful fiancée and I love her with all of my heart and soul. If you can't behave yourself, I will have you escorted out." Kyouya held Aura protectively._

_"I will not tolerate you hurting the love of my life out of pure jealously. She has done you no wrong and yet she's crying in utmost pain right now. Tell me, Risa, what pain has Aura ever caused you? It's your own fault for forgetting your place, getting big headed, and kidding yourself. Let __**me **__remind __**you**__ of __**your**__ place... __I never loved you and I never will."_

"Risa-no-kimi, do you have information to present to the Committee or not?"

Snapping out of it, Miyajima Risa looked up. In the dark room, there was a long table and at this table, twelve coated scientists sat. Taking a deep breath, the young woman collected her thoughts.

"As you all know, the Donum Project is something we of the Observatory have busily studied for the past ten years, yet there has been very little progress until lately, which is why it has been on hold. Just to refresh everyone's memory, I will go over the basics again." Risa begin.

"Donum and Una are the Latin words for "Gifted" and "One". Donum Unus are Gifted Ones. Una is feminine, Uno is masculine, Unus is plural, and Unum can refer to either gender. Gifted Ones, as we call them, are very different from humans. There are four categories of Donum Unus: Lupus Donum, or what humans call werewolves, Lamia Donum, or what humans call vampires, Angelus Donum, or what humans call angels, and then the last category has no name in Latin, so we loosely refer to them as Elven Donum, or what humans call elves. Donum Unus are gifted with more than immortality and special abilities - for one, their mental capacity and intelligence far exceeds that of a human. They also tend to have several different ethnic backgrounds mixed in them and are able to fluently learn and manipulated several languages easily at a very young age - for example, I myself am a hybrid of a half Swedish-half German man and a half French-half Norweigan woman with traces of Italian, Dutch, and Scottish blood. I am also able to fluently speak English, Japanese, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Latin, Chinese, and Russian. Donum Unus also have some sort of incredible talent - mine's is in art and my artistic skills simply cannot be rivaled. I've won countless awards easily that many professional artists can only dream about receiving. These things make the Donum race, as a whole, seem too 'perfect' and too hard for humans to relate to because by nature, we are not as flawed as they are.

"All Donum are generally Putus Seminos, which means Pure Breeds. There are Royal Donum, the ones who originate from royal families. All Donum originate from their sacred land, Sephirea. Donum Unus are the descendants of the first wolves, blood suckers, celestial beings, and elves, who all lived in Sephirea.

"Hasegawa Zutaka is the first celestial being ever created and he came straight from Sephirea. That is why he is so unique and amazing. His blood is sacred and he possesses one of the Six Legendary Monasteriense – though we don't know any of their names yet, he possesses the one who controls wind and the weather. Amongst the remaining four, one controls ice and water, another controls earth and magnetization, another controls light and purity, another controls fire and electricity, and the final one controls darkness and shadows. It is unknown who controls the monasteriense of earth and magnetization... However, Hasegawa Aura possesses the monasteriense of ice and water and Hasegawa Ichiru controls the monasteriense of fire and electricity. Monasteriense is Latin for monster.

"The issue that is causing a lot of commotion within our society is the birth of a Dimidium Semino – a half-breed. Previously, we had believed that it was impossible for half-breeds to be born - however, recent studies show that there is a one in a billion chance. Under very strict and picky conditions, a half-breed can be born.

"Half-breeds can only be born in the Angelus race - they are so rare that their births occur only once every one hundred years. The birth of a half-breed usually signifies the birth of the Angel of Salvation who is also known as the Princess of the World - because of the two bloods running through her veins in harmony and unison, she can thoroughly blend herself into the worlds of Donums and Humans and understand the hearts of both. The Angel of Salvation is a Dimidium Semino who is rumored to have the power to save both the Donum and Human race and bring about mutual understanding. The realization of a meeting between a Donum and the Angel of Salvation is very deep and moving, however Humans don't tend to realize when they meet the Angel of Salvation and even if they do, they are unaffected.

"The misunderstanding that the Angel of Salvation and the Holy Angel are the same thing is very common. They have completely different roles - the Holy Angel is the one who will save the world -while the Angels of Salvation are the candidates who attempt to go through the process of becoming the Holy Angel. An Angel of Salvation can only become a Holy Angel if she manages to pass her Judgment - at that point, the world can be rejuvenated and the gap between Donums and Humans can be closed. The birth of an Angel of Salvation does not mean that salvation is absolute by any means - there have been nineteen Angels of Salvation in the past. All nineteen of them failed and lost their lives during the process of trying to become the Holy Angel. This has caused Putus Semino to lose all faith in the taboo hybrids and even come to look down upon them. Many assume that Hasegawa Aura is the next Angel of Salvation, and that is indeed a very plausible conclusion, but there seems to be a slight problem with that assumption.

"The Guardians of Sephirea... They guard the Otherworldly Passage, the final link between this world and Sephirea. The key to the Otherworldly Passage is called the Angelic Emblem, or loosely referred to as the Sacred Symbol, and without it, the Passage cannot be opened. By the elves, the Angelic Emblem was split into the Celestial Cross and the Angel's Tear. The two Guardians of Sephirea, Yin and Yang of the Angelus Donums, were each given one of the Holy Objects and possession over one of the Six Legendary Monasteriense. This is why Humans cannot touch the Holy Objects and why only Angelus Donum can. These two share a very, very sacred relationship that no one but the two of them can really understand. When they are reunited, the union is very emotional, too deep for measurement.

"In each generation of the Hasegawa family, those who are the Keepers of the Holy Objects are literally the spirits of Yin and Yang reborn. Currently, the spirit of Yang and his monasteriense are within Hasegawa Ichiru and the spirit of Yin and her monasteriense are within Hasegawa Aura. These two monasteriense will be unavailable to the two Hasegawas until the awakening of their guardian blood. The Two Guardians of Sephirea and the Angel of Salvation have always been three separate entities as far back as Donum History can be dated, so some argue that Aura can't be the Angel of Salvation... But then again, until now, Yin's reincarnation had always been a Putus Semino. All that we know for certain is that Hasegawa Aura is a Guardian of Sephirea, a Keeper of the Holy Objects.

"The only way the power of their guardian blood can be awakened is through the process of awakening the Divine Crest – a symbol that marks a Donum who has found their Beloved. A Donum's Beloved is similar to how Humans believe in soul mates. Their Beloved practically merges with them - they understand, love, and protect that Donum in every possible way. Their love is too deep for logic and they become bound together. A Donum may also have a Chosen – someone similar to a Donum's Beloved, only their love is not nearly as sacred or dangerous as the love between two Beloveds. If two Beloveds decide they simply cannot be together, they may decide to separate and be with their Chosen. Though, the love between Chosens can be very strained and tragic.

"A half-breed can only be born between the union of a Angelus Donum Unum with a Humanus Unum Beloved. That is very uncommon because it goes against the code that the Donum live by – the Laws of Donum. Even more than that, Angelus Donum Unus with Humanus Unus Beloveds are usually unable to bear a child. The parents of a Dimidium Semino usually are either too protective of it, drive themselves to the brink of insanity by trying to love and understand it, or their bodies reject it entirely. When a Human and a Donum join in union, the Human's time 'stops'. This means that the human becomes long-lived and experiences immortality just like their Donum lover. However, the human lover will be unable to control their age flow, unlike their Donum lover, and will remain young. Back to the guardians, once one of them wears their Divine Crest, it means that they have found and joined their Beloved and their truest powers will become unlocked."

"...Hm. That is a very good report, Risa-no-kimi. I believe Doktor O has been filled in on the details of the whole Holy Objects and Guardians of Sephirea thing by Agent X. We are thoroughly impressed. You have done well." The one of the scientists praised the Donum Hunter.

"Thank you for the compliment, sir. I have been trying very hard."

"We can tell. We promise, your cooperation will pay off. You may be dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

"By the way, Risa-no-kimi... Would you happen to know where Agent X is?"

At that question, Risa stopped dead in her tracks. Without turning around to face the scientist, she bitterly replied, "...It's not like I'm his_ mother_. Why should I be expected to keep tabs on that_ idiot_?"

With that, Risa left the room.

"...I see. So Agent X and Risa-no-kimi... Still have many things to work out."

**Change In POV**

_"Ah, Yasune-no-kimi... How lucky I must be to be hunted down by the Elven Princess herself."_

_"More like __**unfortunate**__, to have me come hunt you down myself."_

_"You know, Yasune... When I think of elves, I think of the traditional ones of Sephirea __–__ wise sages. However, you and your followers... You guys are the __**farthest**__ things from elves. You're more like __**ninja warriors**__..."_

_"Do my ways displease you?" _

_"They're just fine with me. I'm sure my existence bothers you. I hope that one day, you will be able to consider me one of your brethren."_

_"My__** brethren**__ do not sell their own kind to the likes of the Observatory."_

_"What about Risa-no-kimi, then? She is a Donum Una, yet she works with the Observatory."_

_"Risa... Is a__** disgusting monster**__. A __**shameless creature **__with no love for her own kind. You are a Donum Hunter, just like her. I can__** never**__ consider an artificial Donum who hunts true Donum down a brother, or even an__** ally**__.__** You **__are my__** enemy**__."_

_"Hm. So tell me, Yasune-no-kimi... What have you come for? Are you here to tell me that I'm nothing more than a traitor and try to convince me to join you? Like your beloved__** Ichiru**__?" _

_"No. I am here to__** kill**__ you,__** cretin**__."_

_"Hm. Well I think it's only fair to warn you, Yasune... There is a__** reason**__ why they call me Agent X. There is a __**reason**__... Why I am just as dangerous as you Donum."_

_"Then let's put that theory to the test, shall we?"_

_"Fine by me. Come at me with all you've got. Or you might just lose that pretty little head of yours, Princess."_

"...He's not here. Damn him..." A young woman around the age of twenty three cursed. Her brown skin was smooth and impeccable, her black hair was styled into a sexy long pixie cut and trimmed down her neck, and her intense eyes were golden. Angrily, she looked down at the floor.

Of all the rotten luck.

"Yasune-hime, do you still wish for us to carry out your plans?"

She turned around to see her most trusted devote follower bowing to her. He was a young man who appeared to be twenty five years of age with short sapphire blue hair and golden eyes. "Yes, Saito. I will continue my pursuit after the one they call Agent X and the location of the Observatory. You and the others will take care of Aurora." Yasune directed.

"Would you like her back dead or alive, milady?"

"Alive, unfortunately. Don't bang her up _too_ badly. Ichiru won't like it."

"Understood. Good luck, Yasune-hime."

"As if I _need_ luck."

As she watched Saito use the elven technique of teleportation and disappear, Yasune turned her attention back to her previous activities – searching the artificial Donum Uno's current location.

_"Ichiru... Ichigo... I will find the both of you, I promise... Even if it's the last thing I do." _The Princess Warrior of the Elves solemnly swore to herself.

**Change In POV**

_All these voices, all these thoughts..._

_They make it hard to breathe. _

_Hard to think..._

_Hard to move..._

_So hard, it almost hurts._

"Did you enjoy lunch, Aura? Where would you like to go now?" Kurogane asked the sixteen year old as the two of them walked through the busy City of Sakamoto. "Ah, yes, it was delicious. Arigatou, Kurogane-san. It doesn't matter to me where we go next... Anywhere you want to go is fine with me." Aura answered, her voice slightly strained.

The two young people had left the park and gone out to have a nice lunch together, where they chatted and socialized for a good amount of time. Aura was currently carrying her flute with Kurogane walking close by her side. Though the young woman knew she was being too silent for her date's comfort, she couldn't help it. Her mind was swirling in deep thought right now.

Frowning, Kurogane watched Aura as the two of them continued to pass hundreds of people by, walking aimlessly towards a new destination. "I understand that you're usually tense around men, but you've been acting a bit weird. Are you not having fun? Do you not like being with me?" Kurogane cocked his head in confusion, giving Aura an innocent look that made her heart do a three-sixty.

_How could I possibly tell him something as silly as this is a fear of mine?_

_Wouldn't it make me seem that much more... Pathetic?_

_Yes, because someone like him... Just couldn't understand._

"N-no, it has nothing to do with my androphobia and it's not that I'm not enjoying myself. I'm having a wonderful time with you, Kurogane-san. I like being with you. I'm happy... Really. I just... I don't feel well." Aura looked at the ground. "What's wrong, then? You know you can tell me anything, don't you?" Kurogane took Aura's hand, which made her flinch only slightly because she was getting used to his affection. "I'll listen and do the best I can to help. I already know what you are. There's nothing you can tell me or say to me that will scare me away, I swear to you."

"Well... It's just..." Aura trailed off.

_**"Hey, look at that. It's the **__**daburu**__**. What the hell's **__**she**__** lookin' at?"**_

_**"Look at her**____**eyes**__**... They're so **__**strange**__**!"**_

_**"She must think she's something **__**special**__** and so much better than the **__**rest**__** of us just 'coz she's a one-of-a-kind**__** thing**__**."**_

_**"What's she**__** broodin**__**' 'fer? Ain't she pampered **__**enough**__**?"**_

_**"Look at 'er, sittin' there by 'erself **__**–**__** what, are we not **__**good enough**__** for 'er? She thinks she's **__**above**__** us? That's why she never speaks? Are we not **__**worth**__** 'er time?"**_

_**"Ugh! She walks right **__**past**__** us, like we're all **__**beneath**__** her! Of all the nerve!"**_

_**"It's like the bitch is**__** looking**__** for a fight!"**_

_"Please... Why are your hearts so malicious towards me? Please don't think such things...__** None**__ of it is true..." The young Dimidium Semino murmured, balling up in the corner and squeezing her eyes shut as tears fought to reach the surface again._

"...My brother and I have special gifts. My father says the reason why we have them is because we're the current Guardians of Sephirea, we're Yin and Yang reborn so we've been blessed with their abilities. Nii-sama, he's able to communicate with a person's conscience while I'm able to communicate with their hearts. He can hear the truth and lies in a person because their conscience show him - I can see the truth and lies in a person because their heart show me. It's hard to explain... Nii-sama can literally hear people's thoughts at will, but with me... Somehow, I can _see_ them. They kind of lay themselves out for me in my own mind." Aura began to explain.

"When I look into someone's eyes, I can see into the depths of their soul. I can hear and communicate with their heart's thoughts and feelings, feel their emotions, search their memories... Anything I want to find, I can see in their eyes. Nii-sama had always been able to control his gift and only became better and better at controlling them because of his discipline and training. The same goes for me now, but when I was younger, I wasn't that way... I had such little control over my power, merely seeing anything was enough to see the thoughts of anyone's heart in the area and being shown their every memory and intention. My gift, a form of clairvoyance and empathy, is that powerful... And I was that _weak_.

"Some thoughts from the hearts of people are pleasant while others are malicious. As a little girl I was home schooled, so I never had a problem. The only people I was around were Otou-san, Nii-sama, Senpai, and the maids. But when I got older, I started to attend Katabawa Academy... The school for Donum Unus.

"I was... Disliked. I was the only Dimidium Semino to ever attend. I was always surrounded... I was like a caged monkey, a freak of nature, a circus show... No one understood me. After all, it's natural for Putus Semino to hate or look down on Dimidium Semino. That's how it works. Some hated me... Some feared me. I had no friends. I was alone... I was_ always _alone. My mind was always deluged with so many thoughts by so many people's hearts, I constantly heard this loud and painful buzz... It practically drove me into insanity. That's why sometimes, I blindfolded myself and relied on the heightening of my other senses... Because my gift made my sense of sight too painful to bear.

"It always became so much worse when I was in a crowded area - I didn't even have to look into anyone's eyes to hear people's hearts because there were so many and it was like they were all screaming at me... At that point, my demophobia began to form and large crowds have made me uncomfortable ever since. I've grown more used to it... There was once a time where I would have quickly passed out from being in a crowded area, but now, it only makes me feel extremely nauseous.

"I... I clearly remember a group of boys from when I attended Katabawa. They were all maybe fifteen years old if I remember correctly. By then, I was a young teenager and I still kept to myself and still never spoke. I was always very timid and had no friends still. Maybe they had been trying to reach out to me somehow... I can't remember. I shut myself in and everyone else out. My control over my powers was getting better, but whenever I was in a crowded area, the painful buzz of assaulting thoughts attacking my mind still happened... Because I was unable to fully control my gifted sight, being in large crowds still made me nauseous and uncomfortable.

"Those boys had never thought kindly of me. Maybe they had tried to understand me but my close-mindedness drove them away... Maybe something about my attitude and the way I carried myself irritated them... I didn't mean to seem stuck up or anything... Whatever it was, one day... They had enough of me.

_"Aaah! Stop it! Please! What are you-" Aura screeched as two of the three boys grabbed her. They had chased her into an abandoned alley and no one would be able to hear her screams for help. "Oh, so you__** can**__ talk, can you? Well, do something__** amazing**__! Aren't you our __**savior**__? Come on,__** save us**__!" The third boy, who seemed to be the leader, mocked the frightened thirteen year old._

_"Hahaha! __**Really**__? Could the Elders do no better? This__** girl**__ is suppose to save all of__** humanity**__?" One of the other two boys snickered. Her other capturer snorted, "She's probably a__** fake**__. A lunatic claiming to be the Princess of the World... We get those all the time. Maybe she's just a__** freak of nature**__ and not even a__** real **__Dimidium Semino!"_

_"Please... Stop it...!" Aura tried writhe and kick away from the malicious boys, but they had her surrounded and trapped - just like a caged bird. The leader of the small gang yanked her hair roughly and pulled her towards him with a hateful sneer on his face._

_"Stop it? Oh, I don't think so. We're gonna teach you a lesson you won't soon forget! Don't let her get away __–__ Show her no mercy! You'd better find a way to save yourself from us, __**O Holy Savior**__!"_

_"No! Leave me alone!" Aura kicked the leader in his shin and bit his hand. This resulted in the other two slamming her head against the brick wall, causing her great pain and discomfort. The leader snarled angrily once he recovered before slapping her across her face. "You stupid bitch! You're really going to pay for that." He clutched his bleeding hand. "You know, boss...She's actually really pretty. It would be a shame if we banged her up too badly, wouldn't it?" One of the boys smirked._

_Returning the grin with a wicked one of his own, the leader replied, "Yes... I think you're right. Maybe it's time we had a little fun with our dear __**Princess of the World**__. They claim you're supposed to be able to save the world from destruction, half-breed... Heh, you'd better hope you can save __**yourself**__ from__** us**__!"_

"...When they finished, I was badly abused in too many ways to count but, at the very least, they didn't take _that _from me... I still have it to offer to the man I love one day. Er, anyway, that incident is the reason why I developed androphobia and my experiences at Katabawa Academy are the reason why I developed demophobia." Aura sighed. Seeing Kurogane's expression, she quickly continued, " Um, but I'm alright now. I can comfortably control my powers and I'm beginning to expand my world. Slowly... But surely, most definitely."

"I... I see... I didn't know any of that... It seems there are still things that even I don't know about you... I'm so sorry, Aura. I wouldn't have advanced on you the way I have been if I had known, nor would I have brought you to this busy and crowded city... I know ignorance isn't an excuse, but I hope you can forgive me." Kurogane apologized sincerely. Seeing the way he was beating himself up, Aura shook her head and took his hand, which surprised him.

"No, Kurogane-san, it's okay. I'm okay now. So please, don't beat yourself up... You're not like those boys. You're not like those people. So even though they're fears of mine, so long as I'm with you, it's okay because I... I trust you. "

An awkward silence fell between the two. Neither of the two were sure what to say next to the other. After a few minutes of walking wordlessly and continuing to pass others by, Aura spoke up, "Ne, Kurogane-san... Every day, when you pass someone... Do you think about who they are or where they might be going? Every day, when you step on the ground... Do you think about what you might be stepping on or what it might have been doing?"

"No... Not really. Thoughts like those never cross my mind because they're... Trivial. Why do you ask? Is there a reason I should I be wondering about things like that?" Kurogane cocked his head in confusion. "Haha, no, no. Many people don't because they simply don't care. There's no possible way to know all those things about every single person you pass by, every single thing you step on. They don't know those other people or things... They will never get the chance." Aura responded.

"All of these people out here... They pass by each other and step on other organisms as though the others are invisible to them. That includes us. When I think about it like that, I realize that no one cares who I am or where I'm going, either. None of the people out here care that I'm a monster. None of the people out here care that I've caused animosity and pain. They don't care because I have nothing to do with them. I'm just another invisible thing they pass by - or possibly even step on - while they're traveling the streets."

"I suppose so... If you look at it that way, though, you shouldn't care about them, either. You're just an invisible passersby. You shouldn't feel the need to be judged by them. You shouldn't feel the need to protect them... But still, you do." Kurogane looked at Aura. "You want all of these people to understand who and what you are before they are ever able to form their own opinions of you, good or bad. You want to earn their respect and faith... Because you want to do everything you can to save them all."

"If I'm really the Angel of Salvation... Then... All of these people - _they_ are the ones to judge me, even more so than Kami-sama. Though I am nothing more than an invisible passerby right now... On my Judgment Day, it will be up to them to have faith in me. Without the faith of the children of the world, the Angel of Salvation can't do anything. Without the faith of humanity... The Angel of Salvation is powerless." Aura replied.

"Maybe this won't change anything... But _I_ believe in you. _I_ have faith in you. I think you can do anything you put your mind to, even if you think it's too much for you to possibly be able to achieve." Kurogane smiled at Aura.

"...Kurogane-san... Do you... Do you really mean that?" Aura asked. Kurogane stopped, pulling on Aura's hand to make her stop with him. Gently and lovingly, he tilted her chin up to him and bore directly into her white eyes with his own red ones. "Yes, Aura. I believe you can do anything. That includes saving humanity... If that's truly what you desire to do with all your heart and soul." Kurogane told the Dimidium Semino truthfully.

"I don't care that you're a half-breed... I don't care that you're a woman... I don't even care that you're inexperienced and still have so much to learn. You have a great and profound power within you and also a true and pure heart. I believe in the magnificence of both you and that power. I have faith in the ideals of your heart. I would follow you to the end of the world. I would follow you and give you my unconditional and unfaltering love and faith... Even if you were leading me to my own demise."

_"Don't give up. __**Never**__ give up. Even when things get hard, even when things seem impossible, you__** have**__ to keep going because you__** can **__do it. You are strong and powerful, beautiful and pure. You__** are**__ our Princess, our savior - no matter what anyone else says or thinks,__** never**__ let them make you think otherwise. You are__** not**__ worthless. You are__** not**__ pathetic. You are__** not**__ weak. I __**know**__ you'll save humanity. I __**know**__ you'll accomplish __**any **__and__** every**__ thing you want to. So have faith in yourself.__** I **__believe in you. I believe you can do anything you put your mind to. I have __**no**__ doubts in your abilities - __**none **__at all - so you shouldn't, either. I believe in you... So __**you**__ should believe in __**yourself**__, too. After all, I'm__** always**__ right, you know! Hehe!"_

"You... You really _do_ believe in me... Just like... Just like Ichigo-chan did..." Aura whispered. "..." Kurogane was unable to say anything. At that moment, unidentified movement caught the corner of Aura's eye. There was a presence that she found to feel so familiar...

_"__**Dammit**__, Aurora! Why can't you __**stop**__ this? They're after__** you**__... They want __**you**__... So__** why**__ are our brethren falling to their hands? Such a__** worthless**__ savior... __**How **__can you be expected to save __**all the children of the world**__ when you can't even save the people__** right in front of you**__? When the ones around you are__** dying**__ because of their involvement with __**you**__?"_

Aura's eyes widened. Fear swept over her.

_"Yasune-san... I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I didn't know that Nii-sama and Ichigo-chan would... I didn't-"_

_"That's right. You __**didn't**__. You didn't know. You didn't help. You didn't even __**try**__! What a __**useless hindrance**__ you are...!"_

_"I... I'm so sorry. I don't know about Nii-sama... But... They wouldn't do anything to Ichigo-chan. She's only a child..."_

_"Are you__** stupid**__? Since __**when**__ did __**that**__ ever matter to the__** humans**__? Like they can tell our old from our young when we age so much differently than we do and can even control our aging rate! It doesn't__** matter **__if Ichigo's a child, even if they__** did**__ know that __–__ they condemn what they don't understand! They kill and destroy,__** kill and destroy**__...__** That**__ is the__** genetic make-up **__of__** humans**__!__** That**__ is why the __**genocide **__happened!__** That **__is why the __**enslavement**__ of our people is __**still**__ happening!"_

_"...I... I can't be held responsible for human actions. The Angel of Salvation does not cause misery and pain - her children do."_

_"All I hear coming out of your mouth are __**excuses**__... Look at you, trying to feign innocence... Look at you, talking as though we are all dirty and you are the clean one amongst us! You're our __**savior**__... Why can't you do __**something**__ about all of this? Taking no course of action is no better than turning a blind eye and allowing us to suffer, you__** bitch**__! __**Fuck**__ the world... I don't give a __**damn**__ what happens to anyone else - you can __**all**__ go__** straight **__to__** hell**__! My Ichiru... My Ichigo...!"_

_They're with Yasune-san._

That single thought of realization was all it took for Aura's legs to involuntarily kick in gear. The fact that her body was running harder than it ever had before wasn't clicking in. She didn't realize that dark figures were hot on her trail from their places in the shadows. It hadn't occurred to her that she had left Kurogane in the dust without any explanation at all.

All that her mind could process at the moment was that she needed to do whatever she had to in order to escape Yasune's wrath.

**Change In POV**

"I said_ halt_."

"_Damn_... Today just _isn't_ my day." Risa sighed in irritation, rubbing her temples. "Perhaps this is as the humans say, your luck has just ran out?" Yasune smirked mockingly, her eyes hard and ruthless. "...You're Yasune, aren't you? The Princess of the Elves? What do you want with me?" Risa inquired. "Where are they?" Yasune demanded. Risa sighed again, looking at the older woman.

"Where are _who_?"

"Don't play dumb. It will get you _killed _- on the _spot_."

"...I don't know where your Ichiru or Ichigo are. I'm not in charge of them. You'd have to ask Agent X."

"Well I can't find him - or the Observatory, for that matter."

"Do you honestly expect me to sell them out?"

"Why not? You've already sold your own kind out by becoming a Donum Hunter."

"Hm. That's very true. How did you find me?"

"It's not hard to find the daughter of a rich bastard in Japan. Your estate is the size of an entire_ village_."

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Enough trivial talk. Answer me." Yasune drew forth the sword at her side from its sheathe. "...You burst into my home and demand answers from me without even giving a proper greeting? How _rude_ of you." Risa stood up.

"Looks like I have no choice but to teach you a lesson or two on manners, you annoying_ pest_."

Yasune winced as wave after wave of pain assault and pulsated within her mind. The pain increased by the second until Yasune was forced on her knees, the pain blurring her vision. Risa's lips pulled back into an angry snarl.

"Yes, that's right, _beast_... Don't hold back. Show me your _true _form." Yasune gritted through her teeth and forced herself to stand on weak legs as she poised herself for battle, pointing her razor-sharp blade at the dirty blonde.

"Come at me with everything you've got!" Yasune charged at Risa."I'll be sure to make it quick and easy!" Risa snarled viciously at Yasune.

The sound of two weapons clashing resounded throughout the estate.

**Change In POV**

_How long have I been running...?_

_My lungs burn for air..._

_My legs ache for rest..._

_But I can't stop..._

_Because if I stop, Yasune will...!_

_I don't want to go back to the Inside... Back to the Academy...! _

_The desire to live..._

_Is it really such a desire selfish of me to have...?_

"Huff... Huff... Huff... A dead end..." Aura panted as she stared at the brick wall in front of her. "I think I lost them... I really hope I did, anyway..." She collapsed to her knees, trying to even her heavy breathing and calm the adrenaline that was pumping hard through her veins. "I left Kurogane-san back there... Gah, how could I run away like that without saying even a word to him? But... I didn't really have much of a choice... I was literally running for my life and there's no way I could have gotten him any further involved with this. I'm not ready to go back Inside... Not yet...!"

_Flawless black hair..._

_Impeccably smooth pale skin..._

_Devilishly handsome frame..._

_Gorgeously intelligent silver eyes..._

"Why did I just think of Kyouya-san?" Aura gasped, surprising herself. "...Maybe it's because if I went back to the Inside... I would miss Kyouya-san very much. And Fuuyumi-san. And Okaa-san. And Kurogane-san... I'd miss everyone far too much..."

"Then I hope you were able to say your parting goodbyes!"

Aura felt someone drag her to her feet and pin her, rendering her helpless. "Let go of me! Let... _Go_!" Aura kicked at the three darkly clothed men. "Stop kicking, little girl. The more you struggle, the worse we'll make it hurt." The first of the three men warned dangerously.

"Yasune-hime said she wanted ya back alive, but she never said we couldn't do wit'cha as we pleased 'til we got there." The second man grabbed Aura's legs, his grip on them too tightly for her to lash out and kick them. "She also said to be careful to not hurt her any more than necessary. Don't try anything." The first man glared at the second man. "If we sacrifice you to the Committee for Ichiru-tono and Ichigo-hime, maybe _then_ they'll give them back to us!" The third exclaimed. "Ichiru-tono...? My... My brother? And... Ichigo-hime? My..." Aura fell limp.

Logic began to clash with emotion. Logic told her that even if she went with them willingly, the Committee would not release Ichiru or Ichigo – why would they? No, by turning herself in, all that would be accomplished would be them being in even more danger and the Observatory being spared the trouble of capturing her. Logic told her that they were lying – if they knew where the Observatory was, then that would mean Yasune knew. That being said, Yasune would have gone to free her brother and Ichigo herself.

However, emotion..._ Emotion_ was telling her to go with them. They knew where her brother was – they even knew where Ichigo was. Why shouldn't she go with them to find those beloved people? If she found them, then maybe she could do something... Maybe she could save them...

_No... I'll only fail them again... But I... I can't just let this go... Not when I can finally find them again and try to__** do**__ something this time...!_

"Well a'looky there. She's a smart'un. She sees resistance is futile." The second one smirked. "Compliance is good. Let's move out, then. We've got a schedule to follow." The first one turned around. Aura looked down at the ground. _"I'll be faced with Yasune-san again... There's no way she's forgiven me... But... Maybe I'll get to see Nii-sama and Ichigo-chan... One last time." _Aura thought as she allowed herself to be taken by the group of men.

_"Even if I don't see them again... At least no one else will have to suffer because of their involvement with me."_

_**BAM!**_

Aura's head snapped up to see one of the men be sent flying. The next thing she knew, she was thrown, draped over someone's broad shoulder, and being carried. Confused, she looked up to see the three men cursing and retreating. "For grown men to corner and jump a defenseless girl... How_ despicable_." Takashi muttered as he stuck his left hand into his pocket while the right one securely held Aura over his shoulder. "Yay~~! We saved Kyou-chan's fiancée, Mori!" Mitsukuni smiled up at Aura.

"My, Mori-sempai, you've gotten even stronger than I remember. Taking those men down single-handedly and even sending the first one flying like that..." Kaoru trailed off. "He totally broke the other dude's nose and crushed the last one's lungs. Go, Mori-sempai!" Hikaru crossed his arms with a grin. "Um, w-what just happened?" Aura asked the four aristocrats, completely and utterly confused. "Could you please put me down? Where did the four of you even come from, anyway... I... I'm confused..."

"You don't remember us from the ball almost two months ago?" Kaoru gasped. "Ah... Yes, I do. The two of you are both Hitachiin-san and the small one right there is Haninozuka-san... Er, but I don't recall this one being at the formal ball..." Aura trailed off, recognizing three out of four of the aristocrats. "Well, it's cool that you remember Kaoru, Honey, and I and all, but we didn't come out here to save you, you know. We were heading towards a commoner food restaurant, but we saw a maiden in distress and came rushing." Hikaru informed Aura, who was still being carried over Takashi's shoulder, before smirking devilishly at her, "But since we _did_ save you... It's only fair that you pay our price!"

"I just really want to know where you came from and why I can't be let down..." Aura sighed in defeat, accepting her confusion. "Don't worry, Imoutou-chan! Let's just go eat cake at the fast food restaurant!" Mitsukuni exclaimed excitedly, skipping off. "Hani-sempai, how many times do we have to tell you not to run off like that?" The Hitachiin twins sighed, trailing after the young college freshman.

Silently, Takashi also followed his friends. "Um, Mr. Tall-and-Mysterious, may I be let down? I'm okay now... I appreciate your concern, but my legs are functioning just fine..." Aura blushed as she shifted uncomfortably.

_Just what exactly have I gotten myself into __**now**__...?_

Hayaku: Hurry up

Daburu: Half-breed

Daijoubu: You'll be okay/ You're okay

Ne: Polite way to begin or end a sentence. It can also be used to confirm agreement.

-tono: Lord

-hime: Princess

**Me: Poor Aura xD**

**Aura: -_-**

**Me: -gives sympathy- Gosh, I'm so happy I revised this chapter. Think it better clears up a deal of things now and is less confusion, lol. I was obviously lacking sleep when I wrote it the first time around!**

**Aura: Or maybe you were simply lacking a **_**brain**_**.**

**Me: -scowl-**

**Aura: Don't worry. The readers are happy you finally cleaned this chapter up and revised it, too.**

**Me: Haha, f'real!**

**Aura: Read and review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey, everybody! I'm back! Last chapter I'll be revising before I update again - woot woot! :D**

**Kyouya: Took you long enough. Fashionably late... As always.**

**Me: Haha, sorry! I've been meaning to update for awhile now, but I've been SOOO extremely busy! Plus, my internet was cut off and my computer went ka-blam :'( but nowww, I have a wonderful blackberry :)**

**Kyouya: Whatever.**

**Me: I really wanted to update, but then I looked over this last chapter, and I was like omg! This chapter needed a second try in some areas, lol.**

**Kyouya: Seriously.**

**Me: -glare- Start the chapter, will ya? Sheesh...**

**Kyouya: ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but this story and her characters.**

Chapter Nine

_"Mommy, can we go get ice cream?" A small and childish figure ran up to a larger and feminine figure. "Yeah, Mommy. Let's go get ice cream!" An even larger and masculine figure piped in agreement, grinning recklessly. "Eh? Ice cream? Why?" The feminine figure narrowed her eyes. "Because ice cream is so yummy, of course! Didn't you know?" The masculine figure gasped in fake surprise. "Yeah, and then we can all go to the park and spend the day together! Mommy and Daddy are both always so busy, so I want to spend time with them on their day off!" The child-like figure added._

_"Pleeeeaaaase?" The child and man begged, giving the woman big puppy dog eyes. "...What am I going to do with you two?" The woman sighed. "Hooray! Didja see that, Daddy? Mommy sighed! We can go, we can go!" The child smiled happily. "Are you feeling alright, honey? Usually you're a serious __**kill joy**__." The man felt the woman's forehead. "Don't be an idiot before I change my mind." The woman twitched irritably, crossing her arms. "I'm so excited! I'm going to the car __–__ I'll see you there, Mommy, Daddy! I love you guys!" The child hugged the two adult figures before running off._

_"...I love seeing her so happy. It fills me up with warmth." The man sighed happily as he stood beside of the woman. "The two of you are seriously going to get cavities and rot your teeth out __–__ you eat __**way **__too many sweets." The woman sighed as well, but with a different emotion in mind. "Yeah, it's true __–__ I__** really **__love sweets. But you know what I love much__** more**__?" He whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. "I love__** you**__. And don't you forget it, either." "I know you do, and I won't. I love you, too." She smiled back at him._

_"But don't think you're off the hook, Romeo. Sweet talking me won't make me succumb into letting you guys have ice cream__** and **__cake."_

_"Dammit... It was worth a try."_

_"Mommy, Daddy, hurry up! You're being so__** slow**__! Hayaku, hayaku, hayaku!" The child urged her parents. "We're coming, sweetie!" They chorused, walking towards their child, hand in hand._

_**A happy family of three...**_

_**I wonder if they're okay...**_

"Don't let your guard down so easily, Elven Princess!"

Caught off guard, Yasune was sent flying by Risa. Clutching her bleeding and badly injured arm, Yasune crouched down and tried to catch her breath. "You know, you're not bad at all... For a_ traitor_." She admitted with a bitter smile. "Why, thank you. Coming from you, I think that's the closest thing to a compliment I'll_ ever _get." Risa scoffed. "When we aren't fighting, you lurk in the shadows. Tell me, Risa_-no-kimi_... Is it because you are ashamed of your_ true_ form?" Yasune commented on Risa's tactics. "That is no concern of yours. I think you should be more worried about thinking of ways to stay alive." Risa snapped back almost immediately. "Oooh, looks like I've struck a nerve. Hmph. It makes no difference to me. I couldn't care less." Yasune sneered.

"I'll give you one last chance,_ beast_... Back down and answer my questions. Otherwise... You'll leave me no choice but to strike you down. I'm losing my patience - you're running out of time."

"_You're _giving_ me_ one last chance? You _dare_ threaten me when_ you're_ the one who's losing here?" Risa repeated mockingly in disbelief. "You heard me right. Or was that too fast for the likes of you?" Yasune rose to her feet again.

"As I said before, you aren't too shabby... But it's about time we stop playing around here, don't you think?"

"I was_ just_ beginning to think the_ same_ exact thing." Risa's lips curved into the closest thing to a smile they had the current ability to do. "Yes... It's truly a shame that I will have to spill the blood of my own kind." Yasune sighed as she raised her blade. "I simply don't understand how_ any_ Donum Unum in their_ right mind_ could be a_ Donum Hunter_. The job must open many doors of opportunity in the business world and the pay must be unbelievable, but those aren't good enough reasons. You have to watch what the humans do to our kind first handedly. You have to round up Donum Unus and condemn them to a fate that the blood running through your_ own_ veins fears and boils with hatred and anger at the very _thought _of.

"You sell someone else's life and soul at your own selfish expense. How do you sleep at night, Miyajima? How can you do what you do when you know_ exactly _what will happen? There has to be a reason deeper than money... You're already rich. Miyajima... Why do you choose to involve yourself with the Observatory? What made you decide to become a Donum Hunter? What is it... What are you trying to protect?"

_"H... He__** what**__?"_

_"You heard correctly."_

_"No... No! How__** could**__ you... How could you do something so__** terrible**__ like that to him? Why...__** Why**__?"_

_"He asked for it."_

_"Don't be absurd! He doesn't know what he's getting himself into! Oh my god... He's__** bound**__. He's__** bound**__ and __**trapped**__ with no where to go... You made him nothing more than your personal__** dog**__! How__** could **__you?"_

_"Risa, I know you're angry, but -"_

_"Angry?__** Angry**__? Oh, that's not even the __**half**__ of it! How could you__** do**__ that to him... You__** know**__ him! You know his __**family**__! We're__** friends**__! How could you condemn him to such a fate without feeling even an__** ounce**__ of guilt?"_

_"He is nothing more than a tool. Just as Doktor O says... All things come with sacrifice."_

_"So you sacrifice the__** life**__ and __**well-being**__ of your__** friend's child**__?"_

_"Nothing will happen to him. He's just fine. But if you're so worried, Risa... Then you can join us."_

_"W...__** What**__?"_

_"Join us at the Observatory. Make yourself useful for once. Become a Donum Hunter. Help us with the Donum Project."_

_"Me? Become a... Donum Hunter? How can you expect me to__** do**__ something like that when you__** know**__ what I am...?"_

_"You have two options, Risa: Join us and see to it yourself that he will be just fine. You will be able to watch over him and we will grant him freedom at the expense of your own. Or, you can refuse us and then... Well, let's just say he won't be fine at all. If you do not cooperate... Then you will leave us no choice but to go with the latter."_

_"...Oh, father... Has the Observatory, power, and wealth really corrupted you so...?"_

"...It's none of your concern. My reasons are my own. I do whatever I need to do and it's as simple as that. No reason will change what I've done. I've helped round up hundreds of Donum Unus and condemned them to a grim fate – no reason can justify that." Risa answered.

"Whether it's for a good cause or a selfish expense... Quite frankly, it's none of your business."

"...Hmph. You refuse to speak... So be it, then. Though, I'm wondering about one last thing. You see... I heard about your confrontation with Aurora. Tell me, Miyajima... Did it_ anger _you when you realized she didn't remember who you were? Were you_ outraged_ to know you had left so little an impression on her that her memory of you wasn't even worth storing?" Yasune inquired.

"Were you angry... Were you upset... Were you_ furious_ to see Aurora with that Ootori Kyouya boy? Because she had the audacity to take him away from you? It seems as though she has a bad habit of taking what is yours without even acknowledging it or feeling guilty about it, huh?"

Suddenly, Yasune saw a large figure lunge at her, exposing itself from the shadows. Managing to dodge, she jumped back and then took a good look at it. What she saw was a very large, vicious, and dangerous, but beautiful, silver wolf growling at her with large deep amethyst eyes. "Ah... There you are, Miyajima. It's about time you openly exposed your true form. Now I'll be able to get at you much better." Yasune smirked. Risa's canine eyes flashed in rage. "You... You shut your_ damn _mouth! This has _nothing_ to do with Aura_ or _Kyouya! This is _me_ and _you_–_Here _and _**now**_!" The Elven Princess heard the wolf snap at her in her mind. Risa charged at Yasune, preparing to viciously and brutally attack the young woman.

"That's right... Come to me, you overgrown mangy _mutt_." Yasune poised herself for combat as she watched Risa come at her in her true form. Her eyes analyzed every move Risa made. "Go join your beloved Ichiru and Ichigo!" Risa opened her massive jaw, exposing her large and razor sharp teeth at Yasune, preparing to snap them shut...

And fully intending to catch Yasune within them during the process.

**Change In POV**

"Is... Is everyone good?" Aura asked shakily as she snapped her wallet shut with a devastated look on her face. "Ahh, yep! Man, rescuing damsels in distress sure does pay off... Thanks for the meal!" Hikaru grinned at Aura. "Meal? Together, the four of you ate enough to feed an entire_ village_ full of_ starving peasants_..." Aura muttered, putting her wallet away. "Hey, getting rescued doesn't always come at a cheap price." Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged simultaneously. "...You're right. You saved me from an agonizing ordeal... I shouldn't complain. I'm very grateful to you four and I'm glad we happened to cross paths." Aura lowered her eyes apologetically. "Of course we're right!" The twins grinned. _"I'm beginning to think the twins planned this from the very moment we saw Hasegawa-san running through the streets - to 'save' Hasegawa-san and then guilt trip her into paying for commoner foods and Hani's cakes..." _Takashi thought as he watched Aura sigh. She was obviously thinking on something.

_Still... Somewhere in the depths of my heart, I can't help but wonder... If I had gone, would I have been able to see __**them**__ again? Would I have been able to save __**them**__ - Nii-sama and Ichigo-chan - this time? Would I... Would I have had the guts to stand up to Yasune-san? I... I will never know now..._

"Ne, Au-chan? Why do you seem so down?" Mitsukuni blinked cutely and crawled up to Aura as he held Usa-chan to him innocently. "Eh? Au-chan?" Aura blinked in confusion. "Hai! I didn't want to keep calling you Imoutou-chan, so I thought Au-chan would be a cute nickname!" Mitsukuni explained.

"But why...? And eh... Imoutou-chan? Aren't you like, nine, Haninozuka-san?"

"Nope! I'm nine_teen_! When school starts up in a few weeks, I'll be a freshman in college – like Mori!"

"Eh...? You're the same age as Morinozuka-san? But... He's so big and mature-looking... And you're so..."

"I know! That's why I'm the Lolita-type in the Host-bu!"

"Host... Bu...?"

"Has Kyou-chan never told you about the Host-bu?"

"No... I don't think he has."

"To put it short and sweetly, Aura-chan, the Host-bu is a club consisting of seven members at Ouran High where we pledge to amuse women of all ages. There are fees, of course, but we always guarantee complete satisfaction." Kaoru explained to Aura. "Yeah! Because Mori and I are going to Ouran University, we were afraid we'd have to leave the club! That's why we asked Kyou-chan to work out our schedules for us!" Mitsukuni nodded. "So all of you are friends and you didn't want to leave the club, so you got Kyouya-san to work out your schedules. That's nice of him... Only I_ really_ doubt he did it from the kindness in his heart - assuming he even _has_ any." Aura sweat dropped.

"Mori, can we go get some more cake?" Mitsukuni turned to the tall wild-type. "You have to ask Hasegawa-san. It's her money." Takashi replied in his deep, quiet monotone. "Haninozuka-san, don't you think that's enough cake? Won't you get sick?" Aura blinked in surprise, unable to believe that the young man still had room for even more. "Nope! I can eat as many sweets as I want and they never make me get sick! And don't call me Haninozuka-san – it sounds too formal, Au-chan! Call me something less formal! We're friends, after all!" Mitsukuni lightly scolded Aura for the formality.

"Ah, yes, if that's what you want... But, Mitsukuni-kun, you've already had ten slices of cake with your meal... How can you stomach all of that?"

"Because cake's so yummy! _Especially_ this commoner cake!"

"Yes, but..."

"Here, Au-chan! Maybe if you try a piece, you'll understand why I can eat so much of it!" Mitsukuni offered Aura a slick of cake with a gleam in his eye. Aura said nothing in response, her eyes horror stricken. _"Mitsukuni-kun... Why are you looking at me like that, holding your cake in such a lethal manner...? Do you intend to __**force**__ me to eat it...?"_ She wondered, sweat dropping once again as her face went pale. "Oh, I see! You're_ so_ impressed with the quality of the cake, you're _speechless_! Right, Au-chan?" Mitsukuni smiled big. Hikaru and Kaoru snickered simultaneously while Takashi watched Aura and Mitsukuni interact wordlessly.

"...Ah, so, Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san... How are the two of you liking the food?" Aura snapped out of it and changed the subject. "Don't call us '-san'. If you really have to use a suffix, call us '-kun'. '-san' is just too formal and uptight for our taste." Hikaru responded. "The food tastes good, to answer your question. But do you not like sweet things, Aura-chan? Like Kyouya-sempai?" Kaoru asked. "...I...-" Aura was interrupted by Mitsukuni exclaiming cheerily, "_Of course_ Au-chan likes sweet things! Who_ doesn't_?" "_Kyouya-sempai_, evidently." The twins deadpanned. Aura let out a sigh of relief as the twins and Mitsukuni continued their conversation, arguing back and forth on the topic of sweets while they went back to eating and momentarily forgot about.

_"You troublesome child. Are you__** truly**__ unable to make even a__** single**__ decision for yourself? This is exactly why you have no say in anything - this is exactly why I must make all of your choices for you."_

Aura swallowed hard and stopped for a moment before she continued to eat the rest of her food. The five had come to a commoner fast food restaurant because of the four Host-bu member's obsession with commoner food and because Kaoru won the rock-paper-scissors contest (Mitsukuni and Hikaru were bad sports for awhile and Takashi really didn't care), he got to decide what they would all eat for the main course – yakitori, tempura, oden, shougayaki, and takoyaki. Everyone had tea with their meal, but they all chose their own dessert.

"You know what, Kaoru? We should play the 'Which one's Hikaru?' game with Aura-chan." Hikaru suggested to his brother. "Yeah, we should. We haven't played that in a long time." Kaoru agreed. After getting mixed up and prepared to play, the twins chorused, "Okay, Aura-chan, guess – which one's Hikaru? If you get it wrong, you'll have to pay a price!". Aura looked at both of the twins carefully. "Um... Hikaru-kun is the one on the left." She answered. "You're wrong!" The twins stuck their tongues out at Aura. "No, I'm not. You're Hikaru-kun and you're Kaoru-kun." Aura smiled politely as she pointed out which twin was which.

"Are you_ suuuure_? Remember, if you're wrong, you'll have no choice but to pay our price!"

"I know I'm not wrong, for sure. I'm absolutely positive that the one on the left is Hikaru-kun and the one on the right is Kaoru-kun. I can tell the two of you apart very easily - though your faces are very similar, the two of you aren't identical. Not at all."

"Aura-chan, you might as well give up while you still can! No one but Haru-chan ever wins the 'Which one's Hikaru?' game because she's the only one who can tell them apart!" Mitsukuni told Aura. "No, Honey... She's right..." Hikaru trailed off, surprised. Noticing the looks on the Hitachiin twins' faces, Aura furrowed her eyebrows, "Eh? Hikaru-kun? Kaoru-kun? Doushita no?"

_"How did she do it...? Though she met us at the Ootori's party, it was only a brief introduction... She's only really gotten to know us today for half an hour, tops. She guessed right... She somehow knew that the one on the left was Hikaru and not me."_ Kaoru thought, knowing his twin was thinking the same thing. _"Was she just lucky? No... She said it with such conviction... She was __**sure**__. She really__** can **__tell us apart. But... How? How could she already know...? Not even Haruhi was able to tell us apart this fast... How can someone like that possibly exist?"_

"No, nothing's wrong." Hikaru shook his head. "We're both just bummed out that you guessed right. It looks like you've escaped our clutches..._ This time_." "Oh, dear... I _really_ don't like the look you're giving me, Hikaru-kun." Aura laughed nervously, sweat dropping again. "Aura-chan, I noticed you didn't order a dessert. I'm about to get something else, so I'll order for you. What do you want?" Kaoru asked. "Eh, that's okay, Kaoru-kun, but I'm fine. I don't want anything, but thank you for asking." Aura smiled politely.

"Are you sure? I'd feel bad if you didn't get to eat what you wanted, since you're already spending so much."

"It's okay. I'm alright. Just make sure all of you get everything you want."

"...Hey, Aura-chan? Will you go with Mori-sempai to get Honey some more cake?" Hikaru asked. "I think the employees are afraid to come near him in cake mode. The last time we came here, one of them tried to come in between him and cake... Yeah, it didn't end so well for the poor guy." "Aha, I completely understand. If I've learned anything about Mitsukuni-kun today, it's that you simply_ don't_ come in between him and a piece of cake he has his eye on. Come on, Mitsukuni-kun. Wipe the cake off your face." Aura stood up and handed Mitsukuni a napkin.

"Carry me, Mori!" Mitsukuni pulled on Takashi's shirt. Obediently, Takashi picked Mitsukuni up and hoisted him up on his shoulders, walking away silently. "...Um, Morinozuka-san, do you really think that's appropriate...?" Aura sweat dropped for the umpteenth time as she followed the Host-bu members. "...Kaoru, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hikaru looked at his twin once the others were out of hearing range. "Yeah. Every time we asked Aura-chan a question about what she liked or wanted, she wasn't able to answer." Kaoru put his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand as he toyed with the remaining food on his plate.

"Why do you think that is?"

"Honestly, I have no idea what that's about. And did you notice how she looks directly into our eyes before addressing one of us? She probably doesn't know she does it – it looks natural and completely normal, no different from what any person would do, but... She does it _every single time_ before she says our names but _never _to Honey or Mori-sempai."

"Yeah, I know. Do you think somehow our eyes help her tell us apart?"

"That doesn't make sense... Our face are exactly identical, down to the very last detail. The only difference between us is the way we part our hair and the clothes we wear, so why did she say we aren't identical at all? How does looking at two identical things to help you tell them apart? If anything, looking for the_ differences_ would be helpful, but not the_ similarities_..."

"I know. Aura-chan looks somewhat... Timid. Like she's reluctant to get close to people. Is she afraid to take a liking to people and get attached? Despite her activity in our conversations, she still seems to be trying to put a clear line of separation between herself and the four of us. I think... She doesn't know how to respond to situations like these easily."

Hikaru took a long sip from his iced tea. "Well. Now we know something about Kyouya-sempai's _fiancée_ for sure. Though she has the image of what one would call 'the perfect girl'... Aura-chan's coping skills are a bit shabby. Interacting with others isn't her forté. Heh, and you'd expect someone like her to be a social butterfly, too." "...Don't interrogate the poor girl, Hikaru. Let her be." Kaoru sat back in his seat. "Don't be like that, Kaoru. Surely a few questions won't hurt... I'm only trying to amuse myself." Hikaru replied as he copied his twin's action so that they were mirror images.

"Besides... I think I know exactly how to strike a nerve in her."

**XxXxXxX**

"Mitsukuni-kun, don't run off like that! If you're too eager, you'll scare people!"

"I won't cause any trouble, I promise! Usa-chan and I just want to see all the cakes they have here because we both love commoner cakes so much~~!"

"...Alright... But don't get lost or hurt or anything!"

"Au-chan forgets that even though I'm so cute, I'm her upperclassman! Usa-chan and I will be fine!"

"Okay... Tell me when you're ready to order then, Mitsukuni-kun."

"He can be a handful." Takashi told Aura quietly, folding his arms as he watched the small young man run off. "Morinozuka-san... This is the first time you've spoken to me. Probably only the second time you've spoken first since we got here, isn't it?" Aura walked back to stand beside of Takashi.

"...Haninozuka-san is very cute and energetic, and both Hitachiin-sans are interesting. All three of them are good people, but... I just... Don't really know how to interact with them correctly. I don't want to like them and grow attached...

_"I... I'm sorry, Aura-chan, but I just can't be your friend anymore. Please, forgive me. I hope you find some other happiness."_

"...After I lost the most important person in my life, I was heart broken... And soon after, my entire world changed. I was broken down and built back up... I was trained and practically _forced_ to become what some might call 'perfect'. Okaa-san said it was the only way... And her word was law." Aura began to tell Takashi.

"She always chose _everything_ for me... What I did, what I watched, what I wore, who I saw, how I talked, how I moved, how I thought, where I went... She _conditioned _me. It's kinda like how a prisoner eventually loses the ability to choose things for himself after being bereft of such privileges for so long. I'm not used to making my own decisions and being allowed to be my own person... I just don't know_ how_. I always did as I was told, thought as I was told, moved as I was told, spoke as I was told... That's how I was was programmed - to be absolutely obedient and submissive to authority.

"After so long of living like Okaa-san's obedient pet... I don't know how to_ not_ be the 'perfect little doll' Okaa-san tried to transform me into. All I know... Is how to be like _Okaa-san_.

_"Let's be friends, Aura-chan!"_

_"Do you not like sweet things, Aura-chan?"_

_"I'm about to get something else, so I'll order for you. What do you want?"_

_"What are your likes and dislikes?"_

"Simple questions like _that_... _Anyone_ should be able to answer. But I just _can't_... I don't know_ how_. The things I love... The things I hate... The stuff I want... The things I don't want... The colors I like... The colors I dislike... The places I enjoy... The place I don't enjoy... My favorite foods... My least favorite foods... I don't know_ any_ of those things. They_ never_ crossed my mind, not even _once_. I never thought about them – all I thought about was how _Okaa-san_ would want me to answer those questions... All I knew was how_ she_ would answer them.

"I usually know the answer... I'm supposed to be smarter than the rest. I'm supposed to be_ different_... I'm supposed to be_ better_. But it's... Scary. Perfection... The unknown... It's_ scary_. How can anyone so easily open their heart up to anyone when there's no way of knowing whether they will be rejected or accepted... When they don't know if they'll be loved or hated?

"For once in my life, since I met Kyouya-san... I've had_ no _idea what the answers to the questions I'm being asked are. To be so defenseless against a _man_... And even more, a man like _him_... Sometimes, it's just too terrifying." Aura lowered her eyes. Realizing the things she had just said, Aura gasped. Never in her life had she been able to admit these sort of things so easily to anyone! Blushing and embarrassed, Aura laughed nervously, "Ah! B-but don't mind me, Morinozuka-san! I... I don't know what's gotten in to me! Forgive me for complaining to you so much...!"

"If you don't know who you are, Hasegawa-san... Then maybe it's about time you try to find out." Takashi suggested, ignoring Aura's last comment. "You have to get out there and open yourself up to other people. You have to meet others, join, and interact. It's the only way you'll be able to progress... It's the only way you'll be able to start living and finally discover who you really are."

"But how can I do that? How can I... How will I know how other people will respond to me?" Aura asked. "You won't. But are you going to let fear over run your life? Are you going to close yourself off from everyone just because you're afraid of what might happen? Just because you're afraid of making a mistake or being hurt?" Takashi inquired.

"I understand your fear, Hasegawa-san - it's not at all irrational. But the truth is, _everyone_ makes mistakes... Because it's impossible for _anyone_ to be perfect. Not even a _machine_ can be perfect. There is no such thing as 'perfection'... Because if there was no flaw in people, then everyone would be the same and there would be no individuality. Just as many people will hurt you... You will hurt many people, as well. That's a part of life that can't be prevented. But if you push _past_ the pain and tears... I think you'll find a happiness that no amount of pain can make you want to give up."

"...Morinozuka-san... You are quiet and calm. Maybe that's why... It's so much easier for me to admit these things to you. I've developed a slight case of androphobia over the years and, though my time with Kyouya-san has mostly helped me get over it, I'm still usually so uncomfortable and shy around men... But I don't feel afraid of you. Not even a little bit. Something about you is just so... Comforting to me. So_ soothing_. The words you've said to me have touched me... Really, they have. Even so... It's not that simple. It's never..._ That_ simple." Aura whispered.

"Au-chaaaan! Usa-chan and I have our cake(s)~~!"

"Ah... Okay, I'm coming, Mitsukuni-kun!" Aura nodded as she reached into her pocket for her wallet. " Come on, Morinozuka-san. Mitsukuni-kun is waiting for us." Aura smiled back at Takashi, urging him on.

_"Again... That smile of hers is just as it is rumored to be. Beautiful... Yet tragic. She projected her words in that single action alone: With her smile, she said to me, 'thank you, Morinozuka-san, for listening'. She's grateful that someone allowed her to complain and let out the excess she's been trying to hold inside for so long. Finally, dead weight has been lifted off her chest." _Takashi thought.

"... You're right, Hasegawa-san. Nothing in this world is ever... _'That simple'_. But no one can help you if you won't help_ yourself_." Takashi murmured, walking in the same direction Aura had taken off in so he could follow her and Mitsukuni.

"If you won't open up... Not even_ he_ can help you find yourself."

**XxXxXxX**

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan, look at all the cake Au-chan bought me and Usa-chan!"

"Wow. It looks like you've fallen for his cute charms." The Hitachiin twins chorused as they watched Mitsukuni, Aura, and Takashi walk back towards them, each carrying a large layer cake. "He's so_ cute_... It's a_ sin_ to my_ wallet_ that he's so cute...!" Aura muttered. "These cakes are pretty heavy... Are you sure you can even eat all of this, Haninozuka-san...?" "Au-chan! You did it again! You called me Haninozuka-san again!" Mitsukuni pointed Usa-chan at Aura accusingly. "G... Gomen nasai. Watashi wo yurushimasu." Aura apologized.

"Maybe you guys should put all that cake down before you make a mistake and drop -" Kaoru was cut off by the sound of the something splattering on the ground. "...I tried to warn you." He sighed. "Oh, no... Au-chan, I made you drop the cake... And it got all over you..." Mitsukuni stared at the cake now covering both Aura and the floor with big watery eyes after he and Takashi both put the cakes they had been carrying down on the table. "It's okay, Mitsukuni-kun. It was my own fault I dropped it. It's only cake, so no harm done. We can buy another one." Aura smiled gently at Mitsukuni, ruffling his hair. "Jeez, you're so clumsy, woman. Look at the big mess you've made now." Hikaru sighed, shaking his head.

"You'd expect so much_ more_ from the daughter of the majestic and elegant Takashima Rika and the powerful and regal Hasegawa Zutaka."

"Ah... Yes, you're right, Hikaru-kun... I'm very sorry. I'll clean this up right away." Aura apologized again. "On top of that, you're the younger sister of Hasegawa Shoichi Ichiru, aren't you? And the step daughter of Asegawa Mizuru? Your _entire family_ is so _amazing_ and _famous_, yet here you are, being so clumsy and reckless. Looks like you didn't get the whole _'graceful and intense prowess'_ memo." Hikaru snickered as he continued, folding his arms. "Hikaru. Don't say things like that. Remember the _last_ time you so bluntly spoke without thinking?" Kaoru tried to hush his brother, referring to the first time the Host-bu had met the young man who had had a crush on Haruhi in middle school. "Hmph. It's not _my_ fault I can't help but tell it like it is. I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just saying. Why do I always get scolded for telling the truth?" Hikaru muttered.

_"Do you think it's __**my**__ fault you've turned out this way? That it's__** my**__ fault you're such a__** failure**__? Useless__** brat**__... You're trying to blame me for what is __**clearly**__ your own fault. __**No one**__ is at fault but __**you**__."_

_"__**Dammit**__, Aurora... What are you still here for? Get out! Go away! I wish you would just__** die **__and __**disappear**__, you __**miserable prick**__! Get out of my__** life**__!"_

"...No, it's okay, Kaoru-kun. Really... Hikaru-kun is right. I _always_ mess up... I _always_ cause the ones around me trouble and pain... It's_ always_ been like that because of what I am. Okaa-san... Yasune-san... They're always so_ mad_ at me... Otou-san and Nii-sama... They must be so_ disappointed_ in me... And I always cause Kyouya-san much more trouble than I'm worth. Everyone would be_ so much _better off if I was never born. _Everyone_... Especially _Okaa-san_ and_ Yasune-san_... Would be so much _happier_ if I just stopped existing...!" Aura murmured. Much to her horror, tears began to form in her eyes. "Au-chan? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Mitsukuni tugged on Aura's sleeve. "Don't cry, Au-chan..." "What... Is she seriously crying?" Hikaru blinked. "Ah, damn... Look, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset you like this..."

Aura shook her head, "No... You were right. I'm not upset... I'm just... _Disappointed_? _Ashamed_? I let myself forget... Just how troublesome I_ really am_. I forgot my place... And_ this_ is what happens. Just like Risa-san said."

_"Everything that's happened to you is __**your own fault**__, you know. It's__** your**__ fault for forgetting your place because of that boy you call Senpai. It's__** your**__ fault... For letting him make you think it was okay for you to exist! It was__** your**__ damn fault... For letting him give you hope. Hope is not a possibility for someone like you. You thought you could live a normal, happy life... And __**that's**__ where you made your mistake! Someone as rotten as__** you**__ should just__** disappear**__! A pathetic half-breed that does not know her station like you __**deserves**__ to suffer for__** all**__ of eternity! Wretched __**cretin**__!"_

The tears began to fall from Aura's eyes as she lowered them. "I'm _desperate_... I'm so very desperate to make them all proud of me – Okaa-san, Otou-san, Nii-sama... Even _Imoutou-san_ and _Asegawa-san_. But I'm just never _good_ enough...!

_"We live in a world where there are only __**two**__ categories of people: those who __**are**__ needed and those who just __**aren't**__. You are the kind of person who is __**unneeded**__ by this world. You turned out so __**useless**__... Like an __**abandoned cat**__."_

"I want Okaa-san to forgive me... I want her to care... I want her to look at me... I want her to need me... I want her to _love_ me... That's all I've ever wanted – to love and to be loved in return! To this day, I wonder... Where did I go wrong? What was my mistake? Was it that foolish of me to want things I could never have in the first place, no matter what? It's against my _nature_... What I want goes against what I was_ created_ for. Everything fell_ apart_...! This burning, selfish desire to live and be happy... Is it really so wrong of me...?" Aura choked out a sob.

_I feel so...__** Pathetic**__._

_I feel __**insignificant**__ and __**pathetic**__. _

_My legs feel so weak, but I__** can't**__ fall..._

_I __**have**__ to stand up on my own two feet and walk._

_I __**have **__to wipe these tears and be stronger than this._

_After all... How can I __**ever**__ support __**anyone else**__ if I can't even support __**myself**__?_

_But the problem is..._

Feeling her legs give out beneath her, Aura collapsed to her knees. "I'm sorry I'm so weak... I'll_ fail_, just like all the others before me. I'm no different, no better... Who was I trying to fool? It was _stupid_ of me to think...!" Tears began to stream down Aura's face.

"It was stupid of you to think what?"

Recognizing the masculine voice, Aura looked up. Her white eyes met and clashed with silver ones. "Kyouya-san... But... Where did you come from?" Aura whispered.

_It's him..._

_He always comes, right when I need him the most._

_Like always, he's come to my rescue..._

"Earlier, I asked Tachibana to keep tabs and a _very_ close eye on you, in case you got yourself into some sort of trouble - like always. Good thing I finished my work early... I knew I'd have to save you from my friends, but I was hoping they wouldn't _traumatize_ you. You're a complete _mess_... I'll have to take you home so that you can clean yourself up." Kyouya sighed. "Kyouya-san... But... I-" Aura was cut off. "Why are you crying? Are you really going to give up that easily? You feel as though you aren't good enough? Then strive to be _better_. How can you earn the love you desire... How can you live the life your desire... How can you find the_ happiness_ you desire... If you just _give up_?" Kyouya demanded.

"But... It's not that simple..." Aura tried to argue, but Kyouya cut her off, "_Yes_, Aura, it_ is_. At the end of the day, it's either you gave it your all or you gave it nothing, either you tried or you gave up, either you succeeded or you failed. Which paths do_ you_ want to travel?"

"But..."

"You're afraid of making mistakes and being rejected. For one, don't look at the things you call 'mistakes' as bad things – as people, we learn from our mistakes. With every mistake you make, you become wiser. Don't look at your failures as mistakes either, because failing many times doesn't make you a failure. The great scientist Thomas Edison failed many times while trying to create the light bulb but not_ once _did he call those failures 'mistakes'. Out of his one thousand failed attempts, he simply smiled and said, 'I did not fail at making a light bulb one thousand times. I learned one thousand ways_ not_ to make a light bulb'. Everyone fails at something before they succeed – they may even fail so many times, they've lost count. The difference between all those failures and that one success is, they didn't give up. They chose to look at their failure as something beneficial to them. They learned more and more from those 'mistakes' until finally, they succeeded.

" Yes... The sort of world we live in is a place whether there's no guarantee of anything. There's no way to know whether you'll be wanted, loved, and happy... Or if you'll be shunned, hated, and miserable. Even so, you can't give up – if you don't risk it, you'll never know what could have been. The only thing you'll accomplish by living like that is missing out on golden opportunities and wondering what might have happened if you had had enough courage to just try. The fact that you know so little about yourself isn't a sin. It only means you have much more to learn and much more to experience in life. But you haven't 'lost' yourself. I don't believe people are put in this world to 'find' themselves... I believe they are put here to_ create _themselves. That's something you have plenty of time to do and I'm here to help you in that quest - that _is_ one of the reasons why I'm being paid. I don't want to hear someone like you say 'I'm not good enough', or 'I can't do this'. That's a _defeatist attitude _– defeatist attitudes are things I just can't_ stand_, so you'd betterget rid of it. Though you're neither a first born heir nor a legitimate child, you still have_ countless_ advantages and strengths. Use them correctly and there won't be anything that will be able to stand in your way and stop you from accomplishing your goals.

"Rome was not built in a day and a diamond does not form over night. The only thing that will ensure true failure is trying to take on all your problems at once. I can't stress how important it is to think ahead, but it's also equally important to focus on the tasks at hand. Take things at your own pace, one step at a time. Think about what you _can_ do, not what you _can't_ do - you only can't if that's what you've chosen to tell yourself." Kyouya knelt down to Aura. "I'm sure I've said this before... Don't simply_ assume _things are a certain way just because someone _tells_ you so. Look with your_ own _eyes and think with your _own_ brain. _You_ decide what's true and _you _decide who_ you _want to be. _You _be the one to create yourself - don't give anyone else that kind of power over you. Don't let_ anyone's_ expectations stop you from being who you really are and everything you're meant to be."

"Kyouya-san... Thank you. I'm... I'm sorry. I always cause you so trouble... I always put you in this position... I don't want to do this to you anymore. So _that's_ why... That's why I promise I won't give up anymore. I'll look with my own eyes. I'll think with my own brain. I'll decide... Who I am and what I'm meant to be. I'll... I'll be the one to create myself." Aura nodded, wiping her tears away. "Good. That's what I like to hear, you troublesome girl." Kyouya wiped the cake off of her cheek. "I hope you're satisfied with yourself. Because of you, I've gotten cake all over my clothes. And they're new, too. Tsk, tsk. Looks like I'll have to charge you yet again for ruining this outfit." He stood and brushed himself off. "But... But_ you're_ the one who decided to kneel in the cake! Why do you always have to ruin the moment like that, Kyouya-san?" Aura sighed. "Just when I was beginning to think you had a heart, too...!"

"So the problem has been solved. Kyouya comes to the rescue. For once, he is the_ protagonist_ and not the _antagonist_... How very strange." Takashi murmured. "Yaaay~~! Au-chan stopped crying!" Mitsukuni pounced on Aura and hugged her tightly.

"Usa-chan and I are happy Au-chan stopped crying! We were so worried!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Mitsukuni-kun..."

"It's okay – at least you're okay now!"

"Yes, I am... Aaaah...! Mitsukuni-kun, stop itttt! I can't... Breathe...!"

"Usa-chan and I are _sooo_ relieved, Au-chan!"

"M-Mitsukuni-kun... My neck... My _neck_... Air..._ Air_...!"

"...Hani, don't you think you should stop hugging Hasegawa-san around her neck so tightly? _Before_ you suffocate her to death?" Takashi suggested as he watched the Haninozuka heir practically kill the Hasegawa heir.

"...Hikaru." Kyouya turned to the Hitachiin twin. "Yeah?" Hikaru looked at the cool-type indifferently. "When you and your brother realized the things you did about Aura... Why did you choose to approach her about it the way you did?" Kyuya inquired. Hikaru shrugged, "I knew I'd strike a nerve. I wanted to know what she'd say... I was bored. I didn't think she's start _crying_..." "You never think about what you're saying before you say it -_ that's _your problem. You say whatever you want to people... But you can't do that. You just can't say or do whatever the hell you want." Kyouya reprimanded. "Why are you so pissy? It's not like you really care about her, anyway. Kaoru and I both know she's not really your fiancée. And you're acting like I_ meant_ to make her cry. How was I supposed to know I'd trigger something in her like that? She never said anything!" Hikaru responded to Kyouya's sharp tone.

"You don't know what lies in the depths of the hearts of others. You don't know what traumas they've been through or what pains. So while lacking the correct information... What gives you the right to simply make assumptions on your own accord?"

"You're one to talk. At least I'm not _using_ her for my own benefit the way you are. At least she's not just _walking profit_ or _praise-in-a-box_ to me! You have no qualms at all about using base methods so long as you'll profit from them... Hell, I'm sure you'd suck out her very _bones_ if you found a use for them! _Every time _you meet someone, you pass judgment and calculate their worth, thinking only of how you or your father can benefit from them! You're no better! So don't talk like you're some sort of _holy saint_ that can do no wrong!"

"_You're_ the one who has labeled me so. Never once in my life have I claimed, said, or even_ thought_ to be such. You simply_ assumed _that's what I think of myself. See how wrong_ assumptions _can be?" Kyouya retorted in a manner that made Hikaru seethe with anger. "I will admit that you are able to approach people much better than long ago. You and your brother's world now includes a much wider range of things. But even _still_, you don't think things through before you speak or act and you_ still_ miss the little hints people give you. Your judgment is_ still_... Poor and Inaccurate."

"Well, since you_ know so damn much_... Tell me where to stand. Tell me how I can see things the way the people around me do, so that I'll know what to say and what not to say... So that I'll never hurt anyone again. _You_ tell me _that_, wise guy! Can you see them, up there on your damned_ high horse_? Or should I _knock you down_ a few pegs? The way you're looking down on me is really starting to _piss me off_." Hikaru glared at his upperclassman.

"Kyouya-sempai, Hikaru, don't argue... There's no point in arguing. Hikaru knows he was wrong now and he's sorry. Also, Aura-chan is just fine. She isn't crying anymore. That's all that matters, right?" Kaoru looked at Kyouya. "...Apologize to her, Hikaru. Ask her to forgive you and tell her you're sorry. Even if you didn't_ mean _to, you put that girl down... You're countering all my _hard work_. You're right - she_ isn't_ my fiancée. She's my_ client_. We're in a _contract_. I'm being paid to pull her up and help her build up confidence, and you just came along and_ smashed_ it all. She's been making good progress... I don't have_ time_ for that progress to recede because of_ you_." Kyouya fixed his glasses.

"You sound way too irritated for this to just be about your stupid contract with her. You sound like you actually _care_ about her." Hikaru crossed his arms. "_Of course_ I care about Aura. She's my _client_. It's my_ job_ to care for and look after her." Kyouya replied. "I'll apologize, alright? So long as you get off my case..." Hikaru muttered. "Don't say something to make him snap at you again, Hikaru. Kyouya-sempai looks very tired – you know what happens when you catch the_ Black-Hearted Demon King_ in an ill mood." Kaoru sweat dropped.

"Are Hika-chan and Kyou-chan not getting along again? That's no good!" Mitsukuni pouted, interrupting the current conversation. "What do you suppose we do about it, Hani?" Takashi looked down at the martial arts master. "...There's only one thing we_ can_ do." Mitsukuni looked at the Hitachiin twins and Kyouya with an evil gleam in his eye. "Mitsukuni-kun... Despite your cute appearance, you really _do_ harbor extraordinary evil in the depths of your heart..." Aura trailed off, sweat dropping for a final time.

"Somehow, that look is giving me a_ bad feeling_...!"

**XxXxXxX**

"_Excuse me_?" Kyouya's eyebrow twitched. "Tachibana, how could you allow this to happen?" "Forgive me, sir, but the little runt was too much for me to handle... Haninozuka-sama is very strong, indeed...!" Shito apologized, still clutching his busted lip. Kyouya cursed beneath his breath. "Dammit... Not even our_ SWAT squadron _could hold him back? This _can't _be happening...!" He rubbed his temples. "Oh, but it _is_!" Mitsukuni smiled happily.

"The only way to make Hika-chan and Kyou-chan make up and get along is for us to have a sleep over at the Ootori Estate!"

"...I _really_ want to know _how_ you came up with _that _conclusion, Hani-sempai..." Kyouya continued to rub his temples in irritatation. "Don't complain, Kyouya-sempai. You know it'll be fun." the Hitachiin twins smirked as they practically redecorating the estate to their liking, which on added on to Kyouya's annoyance. "Now I know how _Haruhi_ feels when we barge into her apartment... Who told you people you could just come here and do whatever the hell you want...?"A vein popped out of Kyouya's head.

"Don't be that way, Kyouya-san. This looks like it might actually be... _Fun_." Aura looked up at Kyouya with a small smile. "I've never been to a real sleep over before... I'm kind of looking _forward_ to this." "...Tonight is going to be a _disaster_. For every moment of annoyance and headache I experience, I'm charging_ you_." Kyouya sighed, already becoming cranky. "At this rate, I'm going to_ buried_ in debt to you _forever_, Kyouya-san." Aura laughed nervously before turning pale and groaning dismally.

"Yaaay! Kyou-chan's letting us spend the night in the main estate!" Mitsukuni cheered. "Let's bring in the cake, Mori!" "And, let's get this party _staaa'-ted_!" The twins smirked mischievously. "Don't you _dare_ eat that messy cake in here or initiate a party of any sort, or I _swear_ I'll dispose of you _all_ and leave_ no_ evidence of an_ identifiable corpse_." Kyouya warned with a razor sharp edge in his voice.

"Whaaat? Don't be a kill joy, Kyouya-sempai!"

"I'm not changing my mind."

"But Kyou-chan...!"

"I said_ no_."

_I'll let her have her way, just for tonight... Because that was the closest thing to a real smile she's given me so far._

"It looks like they did it anyway." Aura stifled a small laugh as she watched Kyouya glare at his fellow Host-bu members, who were all eating cake, running around, and raising hell in the Ootori Estate (except for Takashi).

"Tonight is going to be an interesting one, indeed..."

Ne: It's like a polite way to begin or end a sentence.

Hayaku: Hurry up

-no-kimi: An old and tradition way to say Mr., Mrs., Miss., etc. Pretty much like '-san'.

Imoutou-chan/Imoutou-san: Little sister

Otou-san: Father

Okaa-san: Mother

Nii-sama: Respectful way to say "Big brother" or "Older brother"

Yakitori: Bite-size pieces of marinated chicken grilled on skewers

Tempura: Seafood and vegetables dipped in batter and deep fried

Oden: Boiled tofu, eggs, fish, and vegetables cooked in a broth for a long time

Shougayaki: Grilled pork with ginger

Takoyaki: Dumplings made with bits of octopus meat

Doushita no: Informal way of saying "What's wrong". Aura had been informal due to the twins asking her not to be so uptight and formal - "doushita" by itself would have been sufficient. This word is easily confused with "doushite" which means "why". "Doushiyou" means "what should I do".

Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry

Watashi wo yurushimasu: Forgive me

**Me: Haha, I totally couldn't resist myself with the sleep over xD This chapter is sooo much better now that I've revised it, too...!**

**Kyouya: You are a terrible, evil person.**

**Me: Why, thank you :)**

**Kyouya: Not a compliment.**

**Me: You better watch out, Kyouya... I saw a little somethin' somethin' goin' on between Mori and Aura back there! Wink, wink!**

**Kyouya: -rolls eyes-**

**Me: I'm feeling some comedy coming on in the near future and maybe even a little bit of romance! I'm sure no one will mind if the mood isn't so hurtful and angsty for awhile!**

**Kyouya: I'm sure no one cares what you do at all in the first place.**

**Me: -ignores Kyouya- Well, that's it for now, everybody!**

**Kyouya: Read and review, please.**


End file.
